Neville the Gamer book 1
by Redwall6921
Summary: A young man wakes up in the body of eight year old Neville Longbottom. How will he survive in this new world with the Gamer ability. SI. Neville, Gray Neville Army building
1. Starting the Game

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Neville the Gamer Year 1

Unknown POV

02 : 08 : 37 : 09

That is how long I have left here. I wonder what will happen when the time runs out.

My name is Richard Price, or at least it used to be. I'm not completely sure who or what I am now, having lost my body a while back. What I do know however is that I am not the same person that I was when I arrived here, where ever here is.

My story starts like most often do, meaning when I was born. My life pretty much sums up to the biggest joke on the planet, it wasn't all bad but still it was pretty shitty. My father was what one would consider a saint, seriously he would probably be the nicest person you could meet, even when life threw him a curve ball. We lived in a one room apartment, he worked two jobs to maintain us. He would always come home tired but never failed to smile when I was around. He was just seventeen when I was born, and instead of considering me a burden he would often say how I was the most important person in his life.

My mother on the other hand had to be the world's biggest cunt. She was five years older than my father, and was in university student when she gave birth to me. It was a known fact she never wanted to have me and the only reason why I wasn't aborted was because he had begged her not to and promised to take care of me. So when I was born it came as quite a shock to my father when I looked nothing like him. Apparently he wasn't the only guy she was seeing at the time. He grew to love me though even if I wasn't biologically his.

So we lived like a happy family for the first two years of my life. It was then that things took a turn for the worst. My mother died, or at least that what my father said; it wasn't until much later in my life that I found out that she had actually abandoned us to go live with some new rich guy.

By that time my father took both parental roles and made sure that I never felt unloved. We didn't have much but at least we had each other, which was why it came as a big surprise when one day he didn't come home. It wasn't until the second day that a policeman came and told me that my father had died in a shooting two blocks away from here trying to shield a little girl from being hit.

So like that my whole life changed and not for the better. I was sent to an overcrowded orphanage where I shared almost everything with two other people. I went threw school almost completely friendless having never been able to socialize correctly. After high school I enrolled into the Marines, I was drawn towards the idea that I could protect my people by being a shield against my enemies. It came as quite a shock since the people that new me also knew that I was a pacifist, always willing to turn the other cheek even if I knew that it would cause me more problems, which it usually did in the form of bullies.

I was always sent to the frontlines and for some reason my unit would always run into problems. Strange as it was it only helped me flourish and I would always escape certain death by the barest of margins. It became clear that I had incredible bad luck, especially when in my last mission I was riddled with holes. I went to surgery and had to feel as they pulled out38 different bullets.

I was soon discharged, being unable to continue active duty. With nothing left I decided to continue my schooling and went on to get a degree in literature and a couple in the art and entertainment business. It was my way of escaping reality in a sense, by making my own world I could have some semblance of control. I learned everything that I could about anything having to do with television and read everything I could get my hands on.

Not everything was work however, during my time in the university I had bad luck with the opposite sex. I had a total of five girlfriends, four of which dumped me for some other guys, the last however left me for another girl. Suffice to say, I left any romantic notion for much later into the future. It seemed that for every good thing that happened in my life ten bad things always followed.

Despite going to war and my crappy life, I still had a positive outlook on life. I truly believed that if you were good and followed the rules eventually life would get better, maybe not now but in future definitely. It was what got me up in the morning, knowing that no matter how bad my life seemed right now I was slowly working toward my happily ever after, and on my deathbed I would look back and recall all the countless good times I had.

It was the year 2016 when I thought my big break would finally happen. I had just turned 27 when I received a call about a job offer in California that would hopefully propel my carrier by several years. I was going home to celebrate when I came to the sight of a large apartment complex that was currently burning and by the looks of it just started too. It became even more obvious when a mob of people burst through the front doors all coughing from the smoke.

When it appeared that everyone was out and the firefighters would arrive any second we heard a high-pitched scream. A child was still stuck inside the building by the looks of it. I glanced into the crowed and saw some that looked like they wanted to help but were to hesitant. I being the fool I was ran straight toward the burning building.

It was just my luck that I found a small girl huddled in a corner clutching her head on the last floor of the seven story apartment. She was barefoot, her yellow dress looked blackened by soot, and her blond hair looked singed. Thinking quickly I went up to her trying to get her to calm down so we could escape. She glanced up at me briefly before she threw herself at me, clutching my shirt in her tiny hands. Seeing more flames I went into the bathroom of a nearby room before soaking our clothes in water, a poor attempt to protect ourselves from the flames. Thinking more on it I shed my jacket and wrapped it around the little girl making sure to cover as much as her body as I could. I carried her as we headed towards an exit.

She was obviously terrified if her shaking was anything to go by, a distant part of me also realized that she wasn't the only one. Can you blame me though. All I wanted was to go home and celebrate, maybe a bowl of ice-cream or maybe a glass of wine from the bottle that I've been saving for such an occasion. I wasn't exactly brave in my life preferring to always back down from confrontation whenever I could.

Thankfully the staircase I took to get up here wasn't on fire so I tried to run as fast as I could towards them, but as soon as I was in the middle of the hall I heard a creak shortly followed by a snapping sound. This was then followed by a girlish scream, sadly it wasn't from the small child in my arms. I landed on my back with the girl still in my arms.

Luckily she somehow came out of it completely unharmed, seriously not a scratch on her. Unfortunately I wasn't as lucky, no shock there, I immediately felt pain assault my body like a tidal wave. I took a calming breath through the blinding pain and forced myself to sneak a peek at the damage, something I immediately regretted a second later. My left ankle was twisted in the opposite direction, my right leg had a deep cut that was bleeding heavily, but worst of all was the two foot wooden stake covered in my blood that had impaled my stomach.

I briefly went into shock and it wasn't until the small blond started to cry that I snapping out of it. Things didn't look bright for me but maybe she could still make it out.

Trying to calm her down I asked what her name was and after awhile she replied that her name was Mary. Looking at our surrounding I noticed a partially covered door, so dragging myself into the room, leaving a bloody trail as I did, I found the window also open. Taking a quick peek I saw that the firemen were already hard at work trying to put out the fire. I yelled at them to get their attention hoping they could at least get little Mary out. Thankfully I saw that they had a safety net ready for us to jump. At first Mary was reluctant to let go of me, having not let go of my shirt the entire time, but after promising her that I would jump after her she finally jumped.

I felt a little bad at having to lie to her but the fact was that I couldn't really feel my legs anymore, there was also the problem of the stake in my gut. Frankly I was surprised I hadn't bit the dust yet. I didn't have anymore strength in my body anymore so I just slumped against the wall briefly looking around me as I saw the flames going closer to me. My last thoughts before I succumbed to death's embrace were, ' why must everything bad happen to me, haven't I been good all my life. Shouldn't I have deserved at least some happiness. Was everything meaningless in the end.'

Clearly they weren't the brightest of thoughts. So closing my eyes I reluctantly prepared for my life to end, which is why was so shocked when I opened my eyes only to see floating and glowing numbers in an endless void.

365 : 00 : 00 : 00

364 : 23 : 59 : 59

364 : 23 : 59 : 58

It was counting down, to what I do not know but at least it gave me an estimate in how time passed. So I was left all alone with nothing but my bitter feelings and even darker thoughts.

(Time skip)

It's been almost a year now and I've had time to reflect on my past life, something that I have grown to resent. I was no longer the bright and hopeful goody-two shoes, my time spent in the void made sure of that. Now I was everything that I had tried to suppress in my old life. Thankfully I didn't have to wait to long for it to be over since the clock only had a couple of seconds left. I don't know what awaits me, but it is clear that I wouldn't take things laying down any more.

00 : 00 : 00 : 03

00 : 00 : 00 : 02

00 : 00 : 00 : 01

00 : 00 : 00 : 00

Richard POV:

The first thing I noticed as I opened my eyes was that I was on a large bed. The second was the large floating blue screen that read.

Neville Longbottom

Level 1

The Gamer

'Fuck my life,' I thought before succumbing to sleep.

A/N: Thanks for reading, please be sure to leave a comment or suggestions. This is my first fanfic and I would like some feedback to help me write better. Also if anybody is interested in being a beta please be sure to message me.


	2. Family Dangers

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfiction.**

 **Third POV:**

Everything was still, not a sound could be heard in the brightly light room, the only thing that could be made out was the soft rhythmic breathing of the small nine year-old, the only person in the room. The small child had a small round face, chubby cheeks indicating that he still had plenty of baby fat, a clear complexion made it clear that he was still at the age before puberty, dark brown could be seen plastered to his forehead.

The room he was in was in a word, luxurious, looking more like an apartment than that of a small child. The walls were cream colored, the rugs looked crimson and expensive, looking to be worth more than some cars, a large window decorated by golden velvet drapes placed in-front of the child led into a small balcony. In the center of the room where the unnamed child was placed was a queen-sized bed on a wooden bedpost with many carved intricate designs, to the sides were two small drawers. Everything in the room followed a simple color scheme consisting of red and gold not mention expensive.

At the headboard was a small carving that read 'Neville Longbottom' giving identity the sleeping child. Neville started to move around beginning to wake up. Everything looked quite ordinary if it was not for the rather heavily bandaged form that covered the boy from head to toe, making it clear that his being in bed was not in any way voluntary.

He groaned, his body protesting his attempt to sit up, bringing a hand to his head he was finally able to see the world from two dark brown eyes. "What the hell was that," he asked himself. He took a moment for his vision to clear and looked around the room before stopping on a familiar blue screen.

 **[Welcome! You have been selected to be the Gamer. As the Gamer you are given the chance to live your life like a video-game. To learn more begin the tutorial.]**

'Great, not only did I die but now I'm insane too. Things could not get better," he thought sarcastically.

 **[Ping]**

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Have to Start Somewhere: Begin Tutorial and learn the basics of the game.**

 **Quest Reward: 100 exp, + 3 WIZ, + 5 INT**

 **Would you like to begin 'Tutorial': (Y/N)**

Taking a minute to get over his shock he sighed before dragging his finger hesitantly towards the see through box and lightly pressing the yeas icon. 'Well nothing better to do.'

 **[You have chosen to begin Tutorial. To start pull up your status page by saying status.]**

"Status"

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 1 (exp: 0/100)**

 **HP: 150**

 **MP: 200**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 15**

 **WIZ: 22**

 **LUK: -30**

 **Points: 10**

 **Money: 0**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP and 50 MP every level.**

"Great even the game makes fun of my life," Richard said with a groan finally taking notice of the bandages that currently covered most of his body and although it didn't hurt, he still felt rather sore. He did find it interesting that his intelligence and wisdom were so high but he just passed it off as him being an already grown adult, which was good since he would be rather disappointed if they were lower.

The Luck however did bring him back down to his already foul mood. "Minus 30 points in Luck, no wonder I had such a crappy life," he said already thinking of ways to change it.

When he read the description he couldn't help but come to the realization that he was finally in a different world, and not only that but apparently in the famous 'Harry Potter' world. If that wasn't enough but apparently Neville's Great-uncle Algie just tried to kill him.

The now reincarnated boy just stared trying to process what he just learned, not only was he now stuck in the body of what appeared to be a nine year-old wizard but also in a family that were not above trying to kill him. Then a thought came to him, 'Wait a minute, if I'm actually inside the 'Harry Potter' universe doesn't that mean that I have to face all the enemies too.'

He paled considerable at the mere thought of facing Voldemort, not to mention all the other nasty and dangerous creatures like the dementor or the basilisk. Just when he thought he was going to break down a sudden wave of calm hit him bringing his attention back to the blue screen still floating just within arms length. He hesitantly brought his right index finger to the list and touched where it said **'The Gamer'**.

A new screen popped to the left with more information written on it.

 **[Titles: Titles are names that are given upon receiving certain achievements. Each come with its won set of buffs and advantages that can help you. Only four can be used at one time.]**

 **[HP: Health points indicate the amount of damage that you can take If you reach zero you die unless you are in possession of a life stone.]**

 **[MP: Mana points indicate the amount of mana currently in your mana pool. If you reach zero, health points will be converted into mana and then fall unconscious.]**

 **[STR: The amount of strength that determines how much you are able to carry and how much damage you are able to deal in melee attacks. Can be increased with stat points or manually by exercising and pushing your body beyond its limit.]**

 **[VIT: The amount of vitality or life-force in the body. Increases health and overall defense. Can be increased with stat points or manually by doing activities that strengthens the body and increases stamina.]**

 **[DEX: The amount of dexterity or manageability you have. Helps with aim and overall speed. Can be increased with stat points or manually by doing activities that increases flexibility and reflexes.]**

"Cool. So I guess I can just increase them by working-out normally, shouldn't be too hard."

 **[Ping!]**

 **\+ 1 WIZ**

'What' Neville thought before going back towards the list.

 **[INT: The amount of of knowledge that you have. Increases the amount of mana you have and increases learning speeds. Can be increased with stat points or manually by gaining information such as in books.}**

 **[WIZ: The amount of wisdom you has. Increases rational decision making and helps in easier mana manipulation and control. Can be increased with stat points or manually by making wise decisions and manipulating mana.]**

 **[LUK: The amount of luck or good fortune you have. Increases the chances of opponents dropping rare loot and certain special events. Can be increased with stat points or manually by having good luck.]**

"Okay. I guess that means that all I have to do to fix my luck problem is raise them using stat points. Luckily I have ten right now."

 **[Points: Stat points are points that can be used to increase either base stats of skills depending on the level the skill is at (higher levels will need more stat points). During PSM (paused story mode) you will be unable to raise your level or base stats using points, however experience will be converted into Stat points.**

"... That sucks, but I guess it would be boring if a game character leveled up to quickly." Finally he looked at the money noticing that there was nothing there.

 **[Money: The amount of money currently in your [Inventory] and can accessed at any time and will automatically change into the desired currency.]**

"Wait a second d-did it just say inventory, like as in an actual hammer-space to put stuff in," Neville finished, feeling rather excited about the prospect of having this power. The reason for this was because back in his old life an inventory was always the most invaluable power in almost every RPG often overlooked.

 **[Inventory: A hammer-space that allows you to story an infinite amount of objects and other miscellaneous items. Same items can be stacked in a single box up to 100. Repeated use of Inventory allows for certain mutations to be purchased.]**

"Skills," the young boy said thinking that it would thinking that since this was looking to be more of an RPG style of game, then that meant that he must also have special skills. He saw another screen come to life showing the only two skills he had at his arsenal.

 **[Gamer's Mind (Lvl: MAX) : Allows you to calmly and logically think things through. Allows peaceful stat of mind. Immunity to mind based attacks.]**

 **[Gamer's Body (Lvl: MAX) : Grants a body that allows for you to live the real world like a game. After sleep in a bed you restore HP, MP and all status effects.}**

Before he could contemplate anymore he a new screen popped up.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Begin Tutorial and learn the basics of the game.**

 **Reward Gained: 100 exp, + 3 WIZ, + 5 INT**

 **[Level Up]**

"Sweet!" he said before looking at his Status page.

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2 (exp: 0/200)**

 **HP: 200**

 **MP: 550**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIZ: 26**

 **LUK: -30**

 **Points: 10**

 **Money: 0**

Neville was already thinking up on different ways to use his new ability to survive in this world, he just need to know more about the current world and maybe go search for some magic books.

 **[Congratulations on leveling up, as you progress through the game you will find that it will become much hard to do so. You are now able to choose perks. Please use this time to choose those that you feel will benefit you. Perks that have positive effects will take skill points and perks that have a negative effect will give you points.]**

 **Perks:**

 **Lust +10**

 **Wrath +10**

 **Greed +10**

 **Pride +10**

 **Envy +10**

 **Gluttony +10**

 **Sloth +10**

 **Weak +15**

 **Ugly +10**

 **Dumb +10**

 **Depressed +10**

 **Genius -15**

 **Kind -15**

 **Lucky -15**

 **Charming -15**

 **Handsome -15**

 **Generous -10**

 **Strong -15**

 **Happy -15**

 **Empathy -15**

After scanning the list a couple of time to make sure he didn't miss anything, he concluded that they all sucked. The only one he really needed was the **[Lucky]** perk but unfortunately he didn't have enough points for it. 'Hmm... I don't really want to be ugly, dumb, or weak and being prideful and envious has never really helped me much in my past life. Depression doesn't really seem like a good option right now after i escaped that hell hole. All that leaves now is **[Lust] [Wrath] [Greed] [Gluttony]** and **[Sloth]**. I've never had good luck with women before so **[Lust]** is out and I can't really afford to be lazy here.'

He finally decided to go with **[Greed]** and **[Gluttony]** since over-eating wouldn't be a problem considering **[Gamer's Body]** and hopefully **[Gamer's Mind]** could curb his more greedy thoughts. With that reasoning he touched the screen and two screens opened up showing two new skills.

 **[World Eater (Lvl 1) : You have chosen gluttony as your sin and gained the power to eat either objects or creatures to get the chance to learn a new skill. Must eat at least one meal every four hours or else you will lose health.]**

 **[Thieves Hand (Lvl 1) : You have chosen greed as your sin and gained the power to steal everything you touch and increases rewards by five. Chances of greed affecting wisdom is high.]**

Neville just stared, amazed that the perks had such powerful effects plus at least now he had 30 points that he could use to fix his luck problem. He was already reaching for the status screen when a new box open up drawing his attention.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Family Survival: Survive the next assassination attempt by your Great Uncle Algie. Time to prepare is two hours.**

 **Quest Reward: 2000 exp, 10 Stat points, Skill book**

 **Quest Penalty: Death**

 **Mandatory Quest**

He gave a quick look at his luck Stat and all he could think of was how he should have been faster.

 **A/N: First things first, some may wonder why he is leveling up so easy or why he has so many stat points, the reason for that is because I believe that to make a gamer fic in the Harry Potter Universe some of the characters have to be scaled up. This means that many of the magical creatures mentioned in the books will be more powerful or have special abilities that can give Neville more of a challenge.**

 **For example the average unicorn will be level 250 and the average wizard will be around level 100. That is not to say that everyone will be more powerful but many of the opponents that Neville will face will have a certain trick up their sleeves that make them more powerful. If you have questions please leave a comment, and as for pairings , nothing will happen until fourth year so there is plenty of time to decided although I already have someone in mind.**


	3. Escaping Algie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Third POV:**

Neville sprung out of bed looking more and more nervous constantly glancing at the door, expecting for his Great-Uncle to come bursting through the door and start firing spells at him. Now that he thought about it he remembered reading in the books how Neville said that his Great-Uncle tried to drown him when he was younger and that he bounced off the ground when his Uncle dropped him from the roof or something. That might actually explain why he was currently bandaged up, he must not have bounced when his asshole of an Uncle dropped him.

He looked around the room trying to see if he could use anything to help him survive, but nothing looked even remotely useful against a fully trained wizard. That only left him with one option left, if he couldn't fight him then that only left running away, after all the quest only said that he needed to survive, not necessarily fight him.

First things first he opened his status page and put all his points into **[LUK]** since he didn't need to make this situation any worse because of his shitty luck.

He had a plan now, and with the threat of death it doubled his efforts. He scanned for anything that he might need for survival since it was obvious that he couldn't stay in this household if he was constantly looking over his shoulder for the next assassination. Sadly his room didn't have many things he would need besides the clothes in the wardrobe and a couple of books in his drawers. He got a shirt and called up his inventory page looking at a model of himself that had slots next to it showing what he currently had on, to the left was a sort of grid with countless boxes. He only hesitated for a second before bringing the shirt to one of the boxes and watched it disappear, he saw a 3D image of the item in the box.

It took only a few minutes but he but anything he might need into the inventory, this included clothes , chairs, books, quills, paper, sheets, candles and almost anything that wasn't nailed down. He will be the first to admit that he was kind of a pack-rat, since being poor in his past life the few things he own were cherished.

The room was practically barren at this point. The last place he checked was under his bed finding a small pouch and a large brown package. He undid the knot on the pouch and turned it over in his hand only being mildly surprised when gold coins began to fall out. He dumped it all on the floor and counted 24 Galleons, 89 Sickles, and 70 Knuts before putting everything in his inventory appearing in his Stats page.

Neville reached for the package seeing that it had already been opened before, probably by the previous level, there was a letter on top of it with the seal open. He took it out and saw that it was a letter from Frank Longbottom to his son.

 _Caution: Don't read until you are sixteen_

 _Dear, Neville_

 _If you are reading this then that means that I was unable to be there to give this to you in person, inside is a key to a vault in Gringotts to an account separate from the Longbottom one. There is not a lot there but if anything should happen to our family then at least you should be able to survive. I have also left you my 'collection' for when you become of age. I'm writing this letter without anybody knowing this so whatever you do never show this to anyone, especially your mother. Go to Hogwarts and make me proud son, hopefully you put the books to good use, after all, the girls didn't call me Long**** Frank for nothing._

 _With love,_

 _Frank Longbottom_

 _P.S. : Seriously don't mention this to your mother, or else you might find yourself short one father._

He fully opened the package and saw that inside were countless Playwitch magazines, all of them with covers of scantily clad witches posing, understanding why Alice Longbottom might murder her husband. He opened it up before looking at it so intently that a new window opened up in-front of him, scaring him in the process.

 **[Ping]**

 **[Repetition of certain actions has created a new skill]**

 **[Observe] has been created**

 **[Observe] (Lvl 1): The ability to find targets's information. Tells max HP, max MP, and information. Cost: 0 MP**

He checked his room once to make sure that nobody was there before discreetly put them in his inventory, ... for purely research purposes, honest.

"I can't believe that having my luck at literally zero would give me something like this, I mean come on having no luck is actually considered better than before," he complained seeing as how fixing his luck problem could make such a difference. He glanced at the timer, "Crap, I only have an hour left. I still need to get food for the Gluttony perk."

He needed to find the kitchens quick, so that he had time to raid the library seeing as how he was going to run away, he might as well take everything that he could carry, and since he now had an inventory that literally had unlimited space meant he could carry a lot.

It was about mid-day right now so that meant that lunch would have been served about now and hopefully a servant would pass by, and seeing the luxury that used to decorate the walls it would be stupid to think that they didn't have one. Just as he finished think that a pop drew his attention, spinning towards the sound he looked at creature with huge eyes that could only be a house-elf, judging from the rags that she wore, she was caring a tray with a pitcher of water and some red liquid, probably a potion, and a small towel along some fresh bandages. She looked startled looking straight at me with those big eyes filled with panic.

She dropped the tray before running towards me. "Young master, should not be up yet, he needs rest! Mipsy must not let young master hurt himself. Is young master hurting, does Mipsy need call Mistress?" she said all the while trying to guide him back to bed.

He was surprised to find that such a small creature had so much strength that before he realized it, he was back in bed tucked in with a thermometer in his mouth and a wet towel on his forehead. Neville finally got over his shock and looked at the female house-elf and said observe.

 **Mipsy Lvl: 34**

 **HP: 5000**

 **MP: 3000**

 **Description: Mipsy is one of the house-elf born into servitude to the Longbottom House. She has been the caretaker of Neville Longbottom since he was born.**

The nine year-old was surprised again to see that a simple house-elf was a level 34 when he was just a level 2. Seeing how she was beginning to become more frantic he began to talk in the hopes of calming her down. "I'm fine Mipsy, I was just going towards the kitchen since I felt a little hungry," he said not really lying to her seeing as he was going to look towards the kitchen.

"Young Master should not be walking yet. He needs rest or else he could hit his head again," she finished trying to hold back sniffles from the thought of him getting hurt again.

Neville still needed to get down towards the kitchens and therefore needed to get her help, "Thank you Mipsy, you've been taking care of me right?"

"Young master, thanks Mipsy. Mipsy is not worthy of such praise. It is an honor for Mipsy take care of one such as you," she cried out dropping to the floor, eyes full of unshed tears.

'Huh, so it isn't just Dobby that does that. Must be an elf thing' he thought looking at the groveling house-elf. "Riiiigghhhttt. Mipsy would it be to much to ask for you to bring me to the kitchens."

"Of course, Young Master," responded Mipsy temporarily forgetting that he needed to stay in bed. Snapping her fingers together they disappeared from the barren room and into a large kitchen with seven house-elves running around trying to make lunch for the rest of the household. As one, they all turned towards the two guests and only hesitated for a second before swarming the young boy in the hopes to serve him first.

"I know that you all must be very busy, but could I ask for something to eat. I haven't had anything to eat in a while, so I feel I could eat a weeks worth of food," he said trying to sound as polite as possible knowing that it would gain him favor with them. They all looked horrified at the thought of him growing hungry and in a flash all of them had gone back to work to make him something to eat. Five minutes later a large feast was prepared, one that could easily feed him for a week, which was good seeing that he would probably needed it. With that he devoured two whole chickens and a slice of Shepard's pie before he stopped himself, yet the strange part was that he didn't particularly feel full no matter who much he ate.

He saw that the Elves were staring at him looking at him in awe, he looked a little embarrassed being seen like that, "I'm sorry you had to see that," he said sheepishly. "You just made such delicious food that I couldn't stop myself," complimented the young wizard knowing what would be the following reaction.

Just as he predicted they fell to the ground groveling and saying they were not worthy of his kind words, it was made him feel a little guilty manipulating them but if he learned one thing in his past life, it was to always be aggressive in your goal and what he needed now was resources. "Can you maybe look away for a second while I finish, I feel a little embarrassed being seen in such an unsightly manner," he requested and before he now it they left the kitchen weeping tears of joy at the kindness that he had shown them.

"Well that was easy," stated Neville before he looked at the clock and noticed that he only had 40 minutes left, in a flash he was shoving whole dishes into his inventory. He made his way around the kitchen looking for anything that he would later use like pots and utensils along with some other ingredients. In the end he walked away from there with ten chickens, five whole pigs, and twenty different types of beef dishes, but not before remembering to write a small note to the House-elves.

 _Dear Elves_

 _I wish to thank you for the delicious food that you have made for me, I took the liberty of taking some equipment from your kitchen, since I felt so inspired from eating such yummy food that I too wish to become a great chief like yourselves. Therefore I shall practice in secret to one day become as skilled as anyone of you. Again thank you for the food and know that you bring great honor to the House of Longbottom for being such outstanding servants._

 _Your friend,_

 _Neville Longbottom_

'Hopefully this will stop them from searching for me,' Neville thought exiting the kitchen, 'now were would the library be.'

It took roughly ten minutes to find the library and in that time and just as he was reaching for the handle on the door a notification popped into his view.

 **[Longbottom Kitchen Staff: Influence 900+ (loved)]**

'It seems that they found the note. I'm curious to find out what influence does, but I don't have the time right now.' Looking at the clock he found that he only had a half hour left.

Opening the door let him see the exact size of the library, and while not the biggest one he has seen it was probably bigger than most privately owned libraries in the normal world. It was on the second floor of the mansion and there were countless windows to the side that let in natural light, it contained shelves and shelves of books and scrolls that would take years to finish. Making sure that he was alone he began to scan the books, using [Observe], for anything useful that he might need.

 **Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping! Ping!**

 **[Observe] has leveled up six times.**

 **[Observe] (Lvl 7): The ability to find targets's information. Tells max HP, max MP, and information. Reveals the remaining HP, and weaknesses. Cost: 0 MP**

He didn't pay it much attention seeing as he was too busy looking for anything he could use and, if this really was like a game, hopefully some skill books. He found ten different skill books that he could use most of them talking about some charms and spells used to clean or other basic chores nothing really useful against his fight with another wizard. There were some other skill books but unfortunately they all had some weird requirements that made them useless to him right now although he still shoved them into his inventory. By the time that he felt he had enough he had roughly forty different types of books although not all of them were skill books.

Taking a look at the timer on his screen he saw that he only had five minutes left. Another screen showed that he had also leveled up [Thieves Hand] to level three. He needed to get out of there this intent and looked fanatically for a way out luckily he saw that there was an open window, that from what he could see led to the grounds and past that the woods, unfortunately he would need to climb down first. 'Damn, I should have probably found some rope first,' he thought, but before he could even take the first step towards his freedom the door behind him began to open with an eerie screech.

There standing in all his menacing glory stood Algie Longbottom, looking like the picture of nobility, dressed in fine and expensive robes and with an air of arrogance that was practiced constantly.

"Observe," he whispered.

 **Algie Longbottom Lvl: ?**

 **HP: ?**

 **MP: ?**

 **Description: ?**

'Fuck'

Algie looked surprised to see his grand-nephew awake and walking, his face flashed to shock before he caught himself and but on a smile making his way towards Neville. Neville meanwhile was looking around all the while backing away. Algie noticed this and gave a small frown, " Neville you shouldn't be up yet, after all that was a nasty fall that you took. You should have been more careful, I would have been devastated if you had died."

 **A Skill has been created through certain actions**

 **[Lie Detect] has been created**

Closing the window with a subtle gesture, the youngest Longbottom knew he couldn't stall for more time. "What are you doing here Uncle Algie?" he questioned trying to sound as innocent as he could.

Algie frowned more before narrowing his eyes and spoke, "There's something different about you nephew."

"What are you talking about Uncle? There's nothing wrong," he said with a calm voice while inward he was becoming more nervous, luckily **[Gamer's Mind]** fixed that a second later.

"Really? Then why are you backing away from me?" he questioned as reached for his wand in his holster.

Neville knew what was going to happen next, so he ducked under one of the tables in the library barely missing a red spell aimed at his chest. "Ohh, so it seems I was right, you do remember that day. Well I can't have you tell anyone."

A second later the table was flipped over, having his cover blown Neville used his military training to try and roll to the table closest to the window. He made it half way there before his body was stopped in mid-roll and then started to float towards his opponent. "Come now Neville, you know that it is useless to struggle after all what can a small squib do. I gave you the chance to prove to me that you had an once of magic when I dropped you of the roof, but you didn't. All you needed to do was show even a small silver of magical potential and stopped yourself from falling but instead you just fell, didn't even have the courtesy to die either. I don't hate you Neville I hope you can understand that." He said all this with a pleasant grin on his face. Neville was now eye-level to his Great-Uncle, floating a few feet of the ground, with a scowl on his face. His only response was to spit in his eye.

"Now Neville, no need to be rude. What I'm doing is for the good of the family, after all we can't have a squib as the Heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom, it just wouldn't be good for business. With you gone my granddaughter will be next in line, and I'm sure that you will agree that she will do a much better job."

Personally, Neville never felt the urge to punch someone in the face as much as he did right now, unfortunately he had no where to go, he noticed that he could still move his arms and legs but his body would just pivot around. Thinking quickly he opened his inventory and taking a chance he tried moving the window with his mind, and luckily it began to move slowly until it was were his right hand was, and again with a mental command he summoned a sharp quill, which was hidden up his sleeve. He had a plan, now all he needed was a chance to strike.

Looking down so that his eyes couldn't be seen he started to mumble and shake giving the impression that he was going to cry. "Even to the end you continue to disappoint me, your father never would have groveled like this. Even when he was tortured to insanity he held on until the very end, you just proved to me that I'm making the right choice. However, I might as well hear what your final words are," he finished and got closer to hear better.

All of a sudden the shaking stopped and Neville looked up with a serious expression on his face that managed to throw his Uncle off, "I learned something recently Uncle, the world isn't fair, and if you want to survive you need to be willing to take everything and give nothing back. However, I do owe you something, after all it's an eye for an eye," he manged to say before with flick of his wrist the quill dropped into the palm of his hand, then with a reverse hand grip swung his body and slammed the pointed end into the right eye socket of his captor.

Algie screamed, clutching his eye with his hand as blood began to pour out, his face a picture of pain. The levitation spell end as it's caster couldn't maintain focus any further leaving the young boy to hit the ground. Neville did not take any chances and decided to end things once and for all, it just so happened that Algie had been standing in-front of the open window. The wizard raised his wand in an attempt to finish the young heir but before he could utter a single word he was tackled through the open window along with his nephew.

Landing outside with a large crash Neville slowly began to move from his fall, his Great-Uncle taking most of the blow and rendering him unconscious, he checked his health.

 **HP: 100/200**

Not knowing when Algie was going to wake up he sprung to his feet and searched him for the wand, he found it a few feet away although it had been snapped in half when they fell, he still took it. He began to make his way towards the edge of the wood and before entering it he gave one last look to the home of Neville Longbottom. He ran until he was sure that nobody would come and get him and by that time it was already night, he found a hollowed out tree that could be used as a type of shelter for the night, and fell asleep.

* * *

 **Character Stats**

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 2 (exp: 0/200)**

 **HP: 200**

 **MP: 550**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIZ: 26**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 0**

 **Money: 24 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **[Congratulations on leveling up, as you progress through the game you will find that it will become much hard to do so. You are now able to choose perks. Please use this time to choose those that you feel will benefit you. Perks that have positive effects will take skill points and perks that have a negative effect will give you points.]**

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind Lvl MAX**

 **Gamer's Body Lvl MAX**

 **World Eater Lvl 1**

 **Thieves' Hand Lvl 3**

 **Observe Lvl 7**

 **Perks:**

 **Greed**

 **Gluttony**

 **A/N: Anyways please write in the comment if you have any questions and I'll try to explain them as best as I can. Now some might wonder how I plan on leveling up certain skills not to mention spells.**

 **The problem I find when I read Gamer fanfics is that the protagonist at first learns tons of different skills whether they are spells or justus or anything else which makes it harder to level up latter on. The Harry Potter world is especially difficult I think because they literally have a single spell for almost every occasion, and frankly I don't want to write out every single spell that my character would know. I mean seriously how wants to read about some one that has a spell to trim ear hair.**

 **Therefore I decided that spells in this fic will be learned faster than in other ones. Skills will still be the same and they will reach until Level 100, however spells will be separated into tiers.**

 **Beginner, Apprentice, and Master.**

 **To level up spells the only thing that you need to do is use them, meaning it's possible to grind them faster by spamming them over and over again.**


	4. Into the Woods

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

Chapter 4

 **[You have slept on the floor. HP and MP are half restored.]**

Brown eyes shot open in alarm, Neville looked frantically around him, taking note of the dirt and grim that clung to his body and the blue pajamas he still wore. He saw that he was still in a hollowed out tree and the bushes acted as a sort of make shift door that helped to conceal him, he was never so happy about survival training than in that moment.

Seeing that he was in no immediate danger he sat up before stretching his body, his mind was surprisingly awake already which was weird since in his past life he was never a morning person. He stood up and noticed for the first time that he was barefoot and smelled like sweat. "Huh, **[Gamer's Body]** apparently doesn't deal with smell, that's good to know," he said glad to have the foresight to pack all his clothes.

He opened his inventory to get out clothes to wear before selecting a red lose-fitting shirt, black dress pants, black socks, and finally some polished dress shoes. They were not his first choice of apparel but beggars can't be choosers and anything else in his inventory was more fancy looking and restrictive.

He **[Observed]** them first.

 **[Dress Shirt: It's a formal wearing shirt usually worn at parties.**

 **Armor: 3]**

 **[Dress pants: A pair of black pants that are used for formal events.**

 **Armor: 4]**

 **[Black Socks: Black socks that help protect your feet.**

 **Armor: 2]**

 **[Dress shoes: Fancy shoes that are not really made for outdoors.**

 **Armor: 13]**

"Armor? Does this mean that clothes made for combat have a higher defense," he said before putting them on.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Family Survival: Survive the next assassination attempt by your Great Uncle Algie. Time to prepare is two hours.**

 **Quest Reward: (1000 exp, 10 Stat points, Skill book) x 5**

 **Quest Penalty: Death**

 **[Level Up] [Level Up] [Level Up] [Level Up] [Level Up] [Level Up]**

"Status"

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 8 (exp: 500/2,000)**

 **HP: 500**

 **MP: 900**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 20**

 **WIZ: 26**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 71**

 **Money: 24 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **Armor: 22**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

"Yes! With this I can finally get that perk," he said before going back to the perk page and purchasing the **[Lucky]** perk.

 **[Devil's Luck (Lvl 1) : You have chosen the lucky perk. The chance of events working out for you are high. Gain 5 points to LUK every level.]**

If there was one thing that Neville learned from all of this, it was that luck was his most useful ally and probably his worst enemy, meaning that he was going to abuse the hell out of it.

He went to his inventory page and saw the small diagram of himself wearing his current clothes, with boxes at it's side that indicated what he was wearing. It also showed what he his armor rating was 22.

He heard a rumble before glancing down at his stomach and remembering that he had to eat something before the effects of the **[Gluttony]** started to make him lose HP. Taking out a whole chicken he ate it before stopping and realized something, he wasn't hungry anymore but he also wasn't full even though he just ate a whole chicken like it was nothing.

He looked at his hand that still had a drumstick and saw to his astonishment he saw that he had bitten straight through the bone. As crazy as it seemed, he took a hesitant bite, this time intending to eat the bone and was surprised to not feel any resistance at all it was almost as if had melted in his mouth the second it touched his teeth.

"This... this is actually pretty cool. If I can eat bone does that mean I can eat other materials too?" he asked himself, before looking at the ground and saw a stick. He ate it with only a little reluctance and calmly examined that it was eaten just as easily as the bone had. He wanted to try something a bit harder like a rock but refrained from doing that until later.

"I should probably check to see the skill books I got from the quest and from the library."

Taking out the first book he saw that it was labeled _'Healing Hands'_.

 **[You have obtained the skill book 'Healing Hands' would you like to learn?]**

 **(Y/N)**

The book began to glow yellow before it dissolved into small specks of light and then flow straight to his head, giving him a small stab of pain.

 **You have learned 'Healing Hands'**

 **[Healing Hands] (Lvl 1):**

 **Heals 10 HP per second on anybody but the caster.**

 **Cost: 40 MP per second.**

"Yes, yes ,yes, a thousand time yes. I can actually use magic." The young heir said as he jump for joy in his small shelter. He like many others that had read or seen the 'Harry Potter' series had always imagined what it must have felt like to be able to cast magic. He quickly got out the rest of the books before setting them in order for him to learn.

 **[You have obtained the skill book 'Healing' would you like to learn?]**

 **[You have obtained the skill book 'ID create' would you like to learn?]**

 **[You have obtained the skill book 'ID Escape would you like to learn?]**

 **[You have obtained the skill book 'Meditation' would you like to learn?]**

 **You have learned 'Healing'**

 **[Healing] (Lvl 1):**

 **Heals the caster by 10 HP per second.**

 **Cost: 40 MP per second.**

 **You have learned 'ID Create'.**

 **[ID Create] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows you the ability to make a small dimension parallel to yours.**

 **Cost: 200 per use**

 **\- Zombie Dungeon available**

 **You have learned 'ID Escape'**

 **[ID Escape] (Lvl 1):**

 **Lets the caster escape small dimensions.**

 **Cost: 0 per use**

 **-Dungeons created by caster**

 **You have learned 'Meditation'**

 **[Meditation] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows the caster to inter into a state of recover that help regenerate magic faster.**

 **-Regenerate 5 MP per minute.**

Neville grinned so wide it looked like it would split his face in half, he was thinking of all the things he could do with this power.

 **[Ping!]**

 **+1 WIZ**

 **+1 INT**

He still needed to test it though, so he finally decided to leave his shelter for a bit. He went towards the center of a small clearing just a couple of feet from his location, and tried to feel for his magic, something that was surprisingly easy consider that he had never felt anything like it before. It almost as if there was honey running down his veins, he experimented a little by trying to get it to flow to certain parts of his body, beginning with his chest then arms and finally his legs.

 **[Ping!]**

 **Certain action has created a new skill:**

 **[Magic Affinity] has been created**

 **[Magic Affinity] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows you to be able to shape and control magic. Higher WIZ increase the control you have over magic.**

"Awesome," the young boy said before he extended his hand in front of himself and called up his magic towards his hands cast his first spell.

"Healing."

Right away he could see that his hands had glowed with a golden light and then it extended towards the rest of his body, fully enveloping him with wisps of light. He let it go on for five seconds before he stopped the flow and the glowing stopped.

 **MP: 700/900**

 **[Ping]**

 **[Congratulations on successfully casting your first spell! Now that you are on your way to becoming a wizard you will find that spells have their own ranking system then normal skill. Skills can be leveled from 1-100, meanwhile spells are separated into three levels and can only be leveled by repeatedly using them.]**

 **SPELL LEVELS**

 **BEGINNER 0/100**

 **APPRENTICE 0/500**

 **MASTER 0/1000**

"So apparently **[Healing]** is a skill instead of a spell, I guess that makes sense, since **[Healing]** sounds more general than most spells in the books or the movies."

The young wizard, although still happy, was kind of disappointed that he didn't have any offensive spells or skills, something that he needed to fix fast. He ate a bit since he was reaching his four hour mark, when he thought of something so utterly ridiculous that he couldn't help but to go with it.

He got into a standard horse stance, something that although he was familiar with, his new body had some difficulty doing. He faced a random tree a couple of feet away, then he cupped his hands together as if he was trying to hold an invisible ball, using his fingers and palms as a sort of cage, then he slowly let his magic begin to run down his arms into his hands and finally begin to take the shape of a blowing blue ball. Bringing his still cupped hands to his waist he began to prepare to through it, "Kameha-."

Unfortunately he was unable to finish since it was in that instance that the orb of magic decided to exploded into a fiery explosion. Neville who was completely unprepared for it and at the very center was violently thrown to the very tree he had been aiming at.

 **-50 HP**

 **[Ping]**

 **Certain actions have created new skills:**

 **[Magic Bolt] has been created.**

 **[Physical Endurance] has be created.**

 **[Pain Tolerance] has be created.**

"Ow," was all he could saw as his face was currently kissing bark. He crumpled to the ground as the sudden shock of the explosion left him a little dizzy, although that was fixed a second latter by **[Gamer's Mind]**.

"Aww man, this was my only good shirt too," he finally said when he saw that his shirt had been ripped and burned, preferring to ignore the small burn marks on his skin, having gone through worse when he was still part of the army. He brought his hand together again and called out **[Healing]** , fixing his health, leaving his skin back to normal, not even leaving a bruise behind, "I can already tell that I'm going to be abusing the hell out of you."

 **[Healing] has leveled up**

 **[Healing] (Lvl 2)**

 **A small smile managed to worm it's way onto his face at the small amount of progress that he had gained. He dismissed the window and finally turned his attention back to the new skill he had gained.**

 **[Magic Bolt] (Lvl 1):**

 **Gathers magic into a sphere and then is able to launch it in any direction.**

 **Attack: 70**

 **Cost: 100 MP**

 **[Physical Endurance] (Lvl 1):**

 **Rises the body's durability. Ignores 3% of damage taken.**

 **[Pain Tolerance] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows you to ignore 3% of pain.**

He sat down cross-legged, "How can I exploit this? If I injure myself, then heal myself I could raise **[Healing]** , **[Physical Endurance]** , and **[Pain Tolerance]**."

 **\+ 2 INT**

 **\+ 3 WIZ**

"Alright it's settled then," he said climbing back to his feet, but then remembered to check his status.

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 8 (exp: 500/2,000)**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 550/1050**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIZ: 30**

 **LUK: 0**

 **Points: 71**

 **Money: 24 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **Armor: 19**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

"I should really do something about my low points in **[STR]** , **[VIT]** , **[DEX]** , and **[LUK]**. ... I can always raise them by doing exercises, since spending points right now might not be the wisest thing, if it's like most RPGs then that means that they will get harder to improve the higher the level. **[LUK]** is the only one that can't be improved without points especially since it's currently at zero, something that I can't leave alone knowing how important luck is in life."

 **\+ 2 WIZ**

He decided to raise **[LUK]** up to 30, and keep the rest of the points until he needed them.

"Status."

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 8 (exp: 500/2,000)**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **MP: 550/1050**

 **STR: 3**

 **VIT: 5**

 **DEX: 2**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIZ: 32**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Points: 41**

 **Money: 24 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **Armor: 19**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

Seeing that the sun was still high up in the sky he decided to begin going though the basics drills he did when he was still a solider. Getting into a push up position he began to count. The reincarnate boy reached four when he heard a ping.

 **\+ 1 STR**

Gaining motivation from this simple message was all he needed, he reached ten when he received another message, although he was beginning to tire, this new body was unaccustomed to anything physically related.

 **\+ 1 STR**

(Time skip)

The Heir of the Longbottom House lay panting on his back starring at the sky and how the setting sun had painted it a bright orange. After push-ups he did jumping jacks, curl-ups, lifting random rocks, and even ran around the edge of the clearing and although his body was screaming in pain he still smiled when he saw all of what he had gained.

 **\+ 10 STR**

 **\+ 7 VIT**

 **\+ 5 DEX**

 **You have created the skill [Run]**

 **[Run] (Lvl 3):**

 **Running speed is determined by Level and [DEX]**

 **(DEX/2) = MPH +Lvl**

 **You have created the skill [Sprint]**

 **[Sprint] (Lvl 2):**

 **Sprinting speed is determined by Level and [DEX]**

 **(DEX/2) X 3 = MPH + Lvl**

"It might not be much but at least it's something," he told himself as he sat up, inspecting himself and noticed that his shirt would have to be changed, "I should really do something about my clothes though. Maybe I can craft some armor?"

Seeing as the sun had set he made his way back to his tree/shelter since he wasn't brave enough to be out after dark in the woods just yet, after all that's how all horror movies start, and he was not stupid enough to do that.

As he reached his temporary home he took out all of his clothes from the inventory and lay most of them on the floor to act as a sort of bed. As the young wizard was looking through his inventory he saw that in one of the boxes was the broken wand he got from Algie. Taking it out he saw that it had been snapped in half, only being held together by what appeared to be hair, it was held little worth seeing that it was beyond repair.

He was just about to put it back when he got another strange idea, so with hesitant hand he brought it to his mouth and stuffed it all in his mouth. Despite it being wood it would almost melt as soon as he chewed it, giving off a taste of vanilla and cinnamon.

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] (Lvl 2)**

 **You have gained the skill [Wandless Magic]**

 **[Wandless Magic] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows the user to perform magic without the aid of a focus.**

He was confused since he thought he already new he could perform magic, but just shrugged it off. Taking out the skill books he got from the Longbottom Family Library, he decided to go through them believing he could get something useful to survive here in the woods.

(Time Skip)

 **You have learned [Craft]**

 **[Craft] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows the crafting of objects such as clothes, tool , and armor.**

 **You have learned [Cleaning]**

 **[Cleaning] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows the user to clean faster by either hand or charming tools.**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

 **You have learned [Cooking]**

 **[Cooking] (Lvl 1):**

 **Cooking meals are now faster and taste better, higher levels will have buffs added to them.**

 **You have learned [Dust Removal]**

 **[Dust Removal] (Lvl 1):**

 **Charms to remove dust.**

 **Cost: 30 MP**

 **You have learned [Fishing]**

 **[Fishing] (Lvl 1):**

 **The ability to catch fish and other aquatic animals has become easier.**

 **You have learned [Polish]**

 **[Polish] (Lvl 1):**

 **Able to improve clothes and armor**

 **You have learned [Sharpen]**

 **[Sharpen] (Lvl 1):**

 **Able to improve Knives and other type of weaponry.**

 **You have learned [Tanning]**

 **[Tanning] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows you to skin animals and them turn their pelts into leather.**

 **You have learned [Tempus]**

 **[Tempus] (Lvl 1):**

 **Charm to tell what the time is.**

 **Cost: 30 MP**

"I should probably get some sleep now."

He was tired after all the things he had learned today so it came as no surprise when he fell asleep as soon as his head touched the ground.

* * *

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 8 (exp: 500/2,000)**

 **HP: 850/850**

 **MP: 1050/1050**

 **STR: 15**

 **VIT: 12**

 **DEX: 7**

 **INT: 23**

 **WIZ: 32**

 **LUK: 30**

 **Points: 41**

 **Money: 24 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **Armor: 19**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

 **Skills**

 **Craft (Lvl 1)**

 **Cleaning (Lvl 1)**

 **Cooking (Lvl 1)**

 **Devil's Luck (Lvl 1)**

 **Dust Removal (Lvl 1)**

 **Fishing (Lvl 1)**

 **Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX)**

 **Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX)**

 **Healing (Lvl 2)**

 **Healing Hands (Lvl 1)**

 **ID Create (Lvl 1)**

 **ID Escape (Lvl 1)**

 **Magic Affinity (Lvl 1)**

 **Magic Bolt (Lvl 1)**

 **Meditation (Lvl 1)**

 **Observe (Lvl 7)**

 **Pain Tolerance (Lvl 1)**

 **Physical Endurance (Lvl 1)**

 **Polish (Lvl 1)**

 **Run (Lvl 3)**

 **Sharpen (Lvl 1)**

 **Sprint (Lvl 2)**

 **Tanning (Lvl 1)**

 **Tempus (Lvl 1)**

 **Thief's Hand (Lvl 3)**

 **Wandless Magic (Lvl 1)**

 **World Eater (Lvl 2)**

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading. What I would first like to get out of the way is that although it looks like Neville will be getting a lot of skills, not all of them will be put to use, only in certain situations. Also unlike many stories where defeating Voldemort is the goal, my character is going to have a much bigger goal having him go all across the world.**

 **Voldemort will still be a very key point in the story but just not the main one. I'm not going to say what it is just yet but I will leave a hint.**

 **Who was it that brought him into this new world and who gave him his powers.**

 **Now again he might seem a little more powerful then most of the students at Hogwarts but that is mostly because he an adult in a child's body, he has gone to war, and he knows that he is going to need that strength to survive all the threats.**

 **There will be a tiny time-skip next chapter and then a longer one followed by some of his more memorable quest. (Hint: Queen, Kidnapping, Mercenary.) Don't forget to leave a comment if you have questions.**


	5. Greenfang

**Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **[You have slept on the floor. HP and MP are half restored.]**

Neville woke up completely rested, despite having to sleep on the ground. After a few stretches, not that there was a need thanks to [Gamer's Body], and eating some of the food from his inventory, he looked around his small home.

"I should probably find a new shelter, I can't spend all my time here, I need to find a town or something," he muttered to himself.

Picking up a red shirt of the ground he said, "[Dust Removal]." He watched as the dirt on it began to be lift off and then fall down on the ground, leaving behind a seemingly clean shirt in his hands except for the smell that still lingered behind.

"Okay, I guess it just removes the dirt on things but doesn't really clean them much. Still I should probably level it up anyways, never know when it might be useful."

He hit his clothes with the spell and then turned to cast it on all the other clothes he used as a bed.

 **[Dust Removal] has leveled up.**

 **[Dust Removal] has leveled up.**

 **[Dust Removal] has leveled up.**

 **[Dust Removal] has leveled up.**

 **[Dust Removal] has leveled up.**

 **[Dust Removal] (Lvl 6)**

He took out a clean red dress shirt, that had an embroidered design on the breast-pocket with the Longbottom family crest, to replace the one he lost yesterday. "Tempus"

 **10:13 AM**

"I better choose a direction and keep going until I hit something, them I should make my way to Gringots where I can get some money from Nevile's account," the young boy contemplated.

 **+1 WIZ**

He grinned, before packing up everything and storing it in his inventory.

 _(Scene change)_

Two hours later he found himself walking though the forest with a large walking stick in his hand. He had taken to manipulating his magic by moving it around different parts of his body since it would level up his [Magic Affinity] without costing him any magic. It had already raised to level four.

It was just as he jumped over an upturned tree laying on it's side when he saw a notification pop up.

 **Certain actions have created a new skill:**

 **[Detect Bloodthirst] has been created.**

All of sudden he had the sense that something was watching him, it felt almost like a needle was poking him behind his neck.

Gripping his walking stick tighter in his left hand he began to charge a magic bolt in the other. Movement could be heard from all around him, it seemed that he was currently surrounded.

In a blur of movement he saw a grey wolf about one and a half meters sprint towards him and lunge at him.

He brought his magic covered hand in front of him and fired the first magic bolt directly at the wolfs face blowing him back a couple of feet away.

He wasn't given any chance to finish it off when he felt a tingling sensation at the back of his neck again. Relaying on his instincts he acquired during his days in the army, he gripped his stick/staff with both hands and spun around swing it at the same time, just in time to smash the side of a wolf's head that unfortunately snapped the end off.

The wolf fell clearly dazed, but before it could climb back to it's feet Neville was there bringing the now broken end of the staff down on the it's head stabbing it until it was buried deep.

 **\+ 100 EXP**

 **Certain actions have created a new skill**

 **[Power Strike] has been created.**

 **Certain actions have created a new skill**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery] has been created.**

"Damn it. Of course it had to be wolves. _(Sigh)_ why couldn't I have been attacked by a pack of rabbits or a mob of scantily-clad girls." He turned back to the first wolf and saw that it was climbing back on its feet. "Observe"

 **Wolf (LVL 5)**

 **HP 330/400**

 **MP N/A**

 **Description: a normal wolf found in most forests.**

'I better hold of on magic since I don't know how many are still out there,' he thought to himself. His currently body was still far from being in shape and it was safer to have magic for healing later than to use it all up now.

Falling into a combat stance they circled each other, Neville constantly paying attention to his surrounds so that he wouldn't get attacked from behind again.

The grey wolf, growing tired of waiting, ran straight at the young boy and when he was only a few feet away lunged forward, in an attempt to bite his opponents ankles. Thankfully the young wizard had enough sense to leap away.

Neville scanned the area for anything that might be useful but found nothing. He added some magic to his feet hoping to make them faster but only managed to make them stronger for a short time.

The wolf lunged again, taking advantage of his distraction, and managed to bite down on the boy's left arm, bringing both of them down.

 **-150 HP Lost**

"Arghh!" Neville screamed in pain. The wolf refused to let go and started biting even harder. Grabbing a fist full of dirt Neville threw it at the wolf eyes causing it to momentarily loosen it's grip. Ignoring the pain in his arm Neville flipped himself over until he was on top of the wolfs back, using his legs as clamps to hold it steady. Gathering magic in his right fist he brought it down on the wolfs skull.

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

 **Power Strike does 30 damage.**

He placed his palm flat on the top of the dazed wolf and called up his most powerful spell.

 **Critical Hit! Magic Orb does 140 damage.**

 **-50 HP Lost**

 **\+ 100 EXP**

He was blown away from the wolf that was currently missing its head, glancing at his hand he saw that it was also clearly broken.

 **[Pain Tolerance] has leveled up.**

"Shit! How am I supposed to fix this without hands?!"

He tried to cast the spell anyways but it failed when it got to his hands. "Hmmm maybe?" Getting an idea he tried to cast the spell one more time but instead of sending it to his hands he let it flow through his skin like sweat and out of his body.

 **[Wandless Magic] has leveled up.**

 **[Wandless Magic] has leveled up.**

 **[Wandless Magic] has leveled up.**

 **[Healing] has leveled up.**

"I guess I now know what [Wandless Magic] does. It seems that I have been using my hands as foci." He said waiting until his health was back to full health before moving.

Going to the nearest corpse he touched it and saw a blue box pop into view.

 **[Would you like to loot the body? Y/N]**

Pressing the yes button showed a list of all the things he could take.

 **1 Wolf Pelt**

 **1 Tooth**

 **1 Beast Steak**

He took it all and before he new it, the wolf disintegrated into ash and he received a message that the items were now in his inventory.

"I wonder what would happen if I did it by hand instead of letting the game do it," he asked himself out-loud.

The answer was rather messy and he damaged many of the items instead, but at least he found out that it raised his crafting and tanning up.

I should probably check all the messages that I got as well.

 **You have created 'Power Strike'.**

 **[Power Strike] (Lvl 2):**

 **By charging magic into your attacks allows for more damage.**

 **Cost: 30 MP per attack**

 **You have created 'Detect Bloodthirst'**

 **[Detect Bloodthirst] (Lvl 1):**

 **Allows you to detect the killing intent of opponents.**

 **Range: 7 feet**

 **You have created 'Blunt Weapon Mastery'.**

 **[Blunt Weapon Mastery] (Lvl 1):**

 **3% percent attack bonus done with a blunt weapon.**

"I should be more careful from now on," he said before starting his journey although at a slower pace while his magic regenerate.

 _(Timeskip) 3 days later_

After three days he was still far from making any progress. In that time he had raised his stats and skills not wanting another wolf incident again.

Speaking of wolfs, they seemed to have declared him an enemy because he would get attacked by a pack every few hours. He had already leveled up twice and had gathered many of the Beast Stakes and pelts something he was grateful since he was starting to run low on food.

Unfortunately they had also finally destroyed the rest of his clothes and if he didn't want to walk around buck naked he needed to begin to craft some armor, which leads to where Neville is now, using a stone knife to tan the pelts into leather.

"Come on! Come on! Come on! Yes! Finally!" he said in happiness. After what felt like hours he had finally been able to produce leather. He had wasted half his supply of pelts but he was finally able to do it. The way that crafting worked was that he had to make the item something first and then he could make as many copies as he could if he had the material.

 **[Leather]: Crafting material that can be used to make armor. Slightly harder than normal pelts.**

With his first success done he was able to covert half the pelts and then work on his new clothes. Using [Sharpen] on the stone knife he was able to make smaller leather strips and just a little bit of string, before combining everything together.

 **You have crafted Crude Wolf Vest**

 **[Crude Wolf Vest]: Vest made from wolf pelts and leather**

 **Armor: 10**

 **You have crafted Crude Wolf** **Gauntlets**

 **[Crude Wolf Gauntlets]: Gauntlets made from wolf pelts and leather**

 **Armor: 7**

 **Damage: 12**

 **You have crafted Crude Wolf Pants**

 **[Crude Wolf Pants]: Pants made from wolf pelts and leather**

 **Armor: 10**

 **You have crafted Crude Wolf Boots**

 **[Crude Wolf Boots]: Boots made from wolf pelts and leather**

 **Armor: 8**

 **You have crafted Crude Leather Pouch**

 **[Crude Leather Pouch]: A pouch made out of leather that can hold small objects**

 **You have crafted Crude Wolf Helmet**

 **[Crude Wolf Helmet]: A helmet made out of the pelt and skull of a wolf.**

 **Armor: 15**

 **You have crafted Wolf Tooth Necklace**

 **[Wolf Tooth Necklace]: A simple necklace made from wolf teeth and a leather cord. Does 30% more damage to all wolf mobs.**

It was a long way from metal or even professional leather armor but at least it would be durable enough to last him awhile and stay warm. He stripped himself of his clothes and put it on to make sure it fit.

Fully dressed he went to a nearby pond and saw what he looked like. He was pleased by what he saw.

He had a grey sleeveless fur vest with leather underneath and five teeth in the front used as buttons. He wore a pair of fur pants and a set of furry boots to match. For his gauntlets were just basically long finger-less gloves reaching his elbow and at each knuckle were four of the biggest claws he could find to add a bit of damage to his punches. Using some left over leather he made a basic belt around his waist with five detachable bags with quick access openings, if he was ever in need of something and didn't have time to look for it in his inventory. For his helmet it was just basic leather helmet almost like those worn by rugby players and the full pelt of a wolf that had almost been the same size of him with the skull firmly attached with the helmet.

It might just have been him being biased but he thought he looked great. The snarling wolf face obscuring his upper face made him look just a tad bit more intimidating. With one last look he grabbed the necklace, which was just a leather core with wolf teeth all around it, it would help a lot since he had yet to make any progress in finding an exit to the forest.

He was brought out of his musing when he heard growling, calmly he opened his inventory and took out his main weapon, a one-handed stone hammer, a large oval rock attached to the end of a long sturdy branch. It easily weighed thirty pounds yet he could hold it in one hand with little strain, apparently for each point to [STR] he could carry ten pounds.

 **15:00**

He sighed looking at the timer at the corner of his vision, it was the timer that indicated how much time he had left and needed to eat something before the [World Eater]'s penalty activated. He had yet to miss the deadline but he didn't really feel like testing it at that moment. Charging up a magic bolt he bent his legs before sprinting to the emerging wolf and roared..

"Come on little doggies, Daddy need a new fur coat! Argg!"

Scene break

 _(Scene change)Longbottom Manor/ Augusta Longbottom_

Augusta stared at the peaceful scene outside of her balcony in her office. The garden were freshly cut and the flowers were in full bloom, their colorful appearance enhanced the overall scenery. A stone wall divided the border between her home and the forest that lay beyond it.

 _Drip_

This beautiful scene was a complete contrast to what Augusta felt inside.

She an short old woman, already in her 70's, her hair had long since turned a gray, and her skin had more wrinkles than raisins.

 _Drip_

Her face was an emotionless mask, only the cold hard steel in her eyes gave away to what she was feeling.

 _Drip_

As the Head of the Longbottom Family she was dressed in finely made robes, black polished heels, her signature vulture hat (sans vulture), and dark black gloves that were dripping blood all over the expensive carpet.

 _Drip_

"murmfm"

She didn't acknowledge the noise behind her, keeping a keen eye on her target. There! A black spot grew closer and closer until it reached her were it showed an old vulture.

"Any sign of him?" she asked the avian, which shook it's head ruefully. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked into the birds eyes and dived in to see it's memories.

A second later she sighed in disappointment, the bird having done it's job returned to her hat where it became frozen.

Finally she turned around and saw the only other person in the room.

Algie had seen better days, his once pristine clothes were now rags riddled with holes, blood, and dirt. His grey hair, usually combed to perfection, lay limp and pitiful from sweat and muck. The old wizards face was missing an eye and his face was covered with fresh cuts and bruises that gushed with blood. His entire body was rapped in thick iron chains with magical enchantments to stop him from using magic.

"Why did you do it Algie?" Augusta finally said her tone cold as ice.

Algie refused to answer, unable to look her in the eye since he already knew that she had viewed his memories of the incident while he was unconscious.

Finally getting fed up with his silence she strolled to him before bring the back of her hand up and slapping him across the face, making him crash to the floor.

"Mipsy!" She shouted trying to control her anger.

POP!

"Mistress calls?" the young house elf said with a bow.

"Take him back to the dungeon," Augusta said looking at the pitiful form of her brother-in-law.

"It shall be done!" Mipsy said grabbing the immobile wizard roughly knowing exactly what he had done.

POP!

Turning back the window the old witch reached into the folds of her robe and took out an old pocket watch with the Longbottom Family signal. Opening it it had a picture of her holding a small bundle, Neville, with both Frank and Alice at her side, four clock hands on the other side, with two pointing the word [Dead]. It was an old gift she had received, similar to the Weasly's clock.

Looking at Neville's hand it pointed to [Resting], a small sign that gave her heart hope, and the only thing staying her hand from splattering Algie's blood all over her dungeon walls.

She had watched him fight off Algie when she used Legilimency on the almost unconscious wizard, fearing that they had been attacked and Neville taken hostage. The fury that she felt was apocalyptic in size, she had never felt such anger since she had been told what happened to her son.

Most thought of the Longbottom family as a Light Wizard Family, but the reality was that they were more grey than anything else. Augusta herself had done terrible things to keep her family save, she had participated in two separate wars throwing dark curse after dark curse just to survive. In war there was no such thing as mercy, which was why when she had heard the fate of her family at the end of the war she had marched to the houses of all those involved both extended family and direct, and slaughtered them until none remained. The only ones still alive were in Askaban where she could not reach them ... yet.

She had lost almost all of her family, Neville was the only thing that she had left and now he too was gone, lost somewhere that not even the best tracking spells could find.

Clenching her fist she allowed one lone tear to roll down her check and onto the picture before she hardened her heart again, she would find him again, and anything that dared stand in her way would be destroyed.

 _(Scene Change) Forest Clearing_

"... Well Damn," a shocked Neville said taking in his surroundings, "at least now I know what happens if I pass over the time limit."

It was as he was killing his fourth wolf, by snapping it's neck, that the timer had run out. His vision had started to turn red until he slowly couldn't see anymore and then he passed out. The next thing he noticed was waking up in a destroyed clearing with no memory of what happened and covered in blood.

Scattered all around him were the corpses of wolves, some with missing pieces, it looked like something had bitten them. Even the surrounding had similar bit marks, trees, rocks, even the ground had pieces missing.

Looking at all the damage around him he sighed, "I should have known that [Gluttony] perk sounded too good, ... in hindsight the fact it said it was a Deadly Sin should have given it away. If I had known that running over the time limit made me into an unstoppable hungry berserker, I would have chosen something else."

Looking at the blinking notification he had been ignoring until he knew he had to do something about them.

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater] has leveled up.**

 **[World Eater (Lvl 10) : You have chosen gluttony as your sin and gained the power to eat either objects or creatures to get the chance to learn a new skill. Must eat at least one meal every four hours or else you will lose health. Failure to meet the time line results in INT being reduced to 5 and the chance to attack both enemies and allies. Currently strong enough to bite steel.]**

"There's more info now. I better make sure to have food on hand from now on, wouldn't want this to activate in a more populated area, like Hogwarts."

 **You have created the skill [Martial Arts]**

 **[Martial Arts] has leveled up.**

 **[Martial Arts] has leveled up.**

 **[Martial Arts] has leveled up.**

 **[Martial Arts] has leveled up.**

 **[Martial Arts (Lvl 5)]: Through hard work and a disciplined mind you are now capable off fighting off opponents using different styles of fighting.**

 **Current Styles: Brawling**

"That's weird, I should have gotten this skill awhile ago, and why is it so low?" Neville pondered seeing that something was obviously wrong with the system. "Now that I think about it, should't there be an option bar.

No sooner that he thought that a new window came up with a list of different options.

 **Difficulty** **: Normal (Unchangeable)**

 **Map: Off**

 **Auto Loot: Off**

 **Subtitles: Off**

 **HUD transparency: 40%**

 **System Notifications: Always**

 **System Personality: Professional**

 **Music: Off**

 **Synchronization** **: 3% (Unchangeable)**

"Ha! I knew it. I'll should probably change a few things now."

 **Difficulty** **: Normal (Unchangeable)**

 **Map: On**

 **Auto Loot: Off**

 **Subtitles: Off**

 **HUD transparency: 15%**

 **System Notifications: Only out of battle**

 **System Personality: Companion**

 **Music: On**

 **Synchronization** **: 3% (Unchangeable)**

 **Would you like to make these changes (Y/N)?**

"Yes."

 **[Please stand by while we update your current version.]**

In that instant Neville dropped to his knees, a silent scream at his throat, an agonizing pain in his head almost left him unconscious.

 **[Your version of 'The Gamer' has been updated please check out the new systems, Bye.]**

'Damn! That hurt! I should have known it wasn't going to be painless. Still I wonder what synchronization is?' the reincarnated wizard thought before mentally clicking it.

 **[Synchronization: So you finally found this huh, took you long enough. Synchronizations tells you how far your soul has merged with the soul of the original Neville. What? Thought he was gone for good, too bad. The higher the percentage the more his personality bleeds into yours.]**

A shiver ran down his spine at the sound of it, did that mean he was slowly consuming the soul of a small eight year old, he decided not to think to hard on that fact.

Come to think about it I've been meaning to look up something for a while.

 **[Influence: This represents how well like you are. The scale is from -900 to +900. Some quest can only be completed if you have a high enough influence. Also influences allow for unique conversations with other characters. *wink* *wink***

 **House Elfs: +900**

 **Algie Longbottom: -900**

 **Augusta Longbottom: 870**

"Wow, I guess Neville's grandma really liked him, although the books only ever mentioned her a being strict and harsh to him," the new Neville said surprised, since he thought that he was hated by everyone in the family. This actually made him feel a small amount of guilt since she would never be able to see him again.

"Well, what done is done, no point thinking about it now," he concluded forcing[Gamer's Mind] to activate. "Should probably begin to collect all this loot.

 **Wolf Tooth x 27**

 **Wolf Pelt x 30**

 **Beast Stake x 30**

"Status"

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 13 (exp: 100/4,500)**

 **HP: 1300/1300**

 **MP: 1400/1400**

 **STR: 21**

 **VIT: 16**

 **DEX: 11**

 **INT: 25**

 **WIZ: 33**

 **LUK: 55**

 **Points: 56**

Neville looking over his stats saw an obvious fault, "Too bad I can't raise INT here since there is nothing here to learn."

Taking a a few seconds to open his crafting menu he clicked on the blueprints of his armor and watched as a new full set appeared in his hands while the material disappeared from his inventory. "I really need to get more blueprints, it would be so easy to open up a business if I could make items instantly and without having to pay for the labor."

Looking around for a minute he was able to locate his hammer embedded on the side of a tree, retrieving it he thought that he should make more in case he ever lost it or broke it. Going to a near by stream of water he began to look for large oval rocks that would make up the head of the hammer.

Neville collected ten big rocks the size of his head and put them in his inventory before he got another idea. Picking up a round pebble he rolled it in his hands before closing his eyes focusing on it with his magic. Slowly he tried to use his magic to penetrate the the stone trying to shape it into a rectangle but nothing seemed to happen. He forced more magic into it and opened his eyes to see it begin to take a black color before exploding in his hands with a flash of light, stone splinters penetrated his hand.

 **-50 HP**

"Shiiiitttttt! Why does that always happen?! Is everything I try going to explode!," the young boy cursed as he looked at his hand that was bleeding

 **You have crafted 'Exploding Stone'**

 **Exploding Stone: A normal rock that had been infused with Magic, takes 70 Mp and does 50 damage. Highly unstable so don't be an idiot and try to hold it in your hand for too long.**

"... did the game just insult me?" He chose to ignore for now since he still needed to heal his hand.

He watched as the shards were pushed from his hand and the skin slowly started to knit itself back together.

"I better start moving now if I hope to make any progress today."

He decided to follow the stream in hopes it would lead him to some sort of civilization and dragged a stick behind him to mark the way he was going so not to get lost.

 _(Time skip)_

Neville was officially starting to freak out, it had been more than six hours and he had yet to find his way to any town, what was worse was that he had crossed his previous tracks twice even though he had followed the stream down.

For the first time he began to notice the strangeness that he found himself in. Ever since he had gotten in the forest he had yet to see any animals besides wolfs even though there was an outrageous amount. He could still hear the chirping of birds, the croaking of frogs, even the scattering of bugs but he couldn't locate them.

"Just where the hell am I?" he said to himself he took a look at the sky and used Observe.

 **Wolf Forest Dungeon LVL 60**

His eyes widen in horror, he finally understood, he had unknowingly stumbled inside a Dungeon that was way out of his league.

"ID ESCAPE!" he shouted but nothing happened.

 **[Sorry but your level is too low to escape, better luck next time.]**

"ID ESCAPE! ID ESCAPE! ID ESCAPE! ID ESCAPE! God damn it!" he screamed pulling on his hair and managing to rip some off before they were replaced by new ones seconds later. 'Why isn't [Gamer's Mind] Activating.'

 **[Quest]**

 **Escape the Dungeon: You screwed up, now you must find a way to escape the dungeon.**

 **Objective: Kill the Boss Monster**

 **Bonus Objective 2: ?**

 **Bonus Objective 3: ?**

 **Quest Reward: 20000 exp, 10 Stat points, 5000 G, ?, ?, ?**

 **Quest Penalty: Unable to leave, Death**

 **Mandatory** **Quest**

Falling to his knees, he felt the world go quite, 'What's Boss Monster?'

"GRRRR."

Slowly he turned around and saw the tree line begin to rumble.

"...Nope." He was not ready to face the Boss yet. Turning towards the stream he began to think of an idea.

The young eight year old sprinted into the water and shoved his small hands into the soft mud below, grabbing big handfuls he began to smear it around his body making sure every nook and cranny was covered with a generous amount. Once he was sure everything was covered he laid himself flat on top of some mud covered rocks.

Opening his status page he added 20 to his Luck hoping it would give him a better chance at being undetected.

 **You have created the skill [Sneak]**

He ignored the description, instead of focusing on the trees.

With batted breath he saw a huge wolf paw appear, followed by the rest of the leg and then the body. His mind almost couldn't comprehend what he was seeing.

The wolf stood at fifteen feet high carried a dead wolf in it's mouth with complete ease. Instead of having grey fur like all the others that Neville had seen, it had green fur that looked more like grass than anything else. It's claws were sharp and black like obsidian knives. On it's back grew vine like appendages looking like willow branches yet moved like snakes ready to attack at a moments notice. The final thing to note were the two antler horns on it's head that resembled branches and even had a couple of berries growing on them.

To Neville it looked like a wolf mixed with a plant. Taking a deep breath he calmed his nerves, forcing [Gamer's Mind] to activate, and said in his mind, 'Observe.'

 **+1 LUK**

 **Greenfang (Lvl 60)**

 **Apostle** **of Gaia**

 **HP 23000/23000**

 **MP 30000/30000**

 **Perks:**

 **One with the Trees: the being with this perk is able to go into plants and trees and appear out of another that is within their line of sight.**

'Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!'

The giant wolf snapped his neck at attention, looking alert. With a slight tensing of it's powerful jaw it ripped the unfortunate wolf corpse in two, both falling two the ground.

'Shit! Did it feel me observing it! Is it going to attack!'

Greenfang lowered it's nose to the ground and began to sniff around. It tracked the new smell to the stream where it seemed to disappear.

It ended at a group of mud covered rocks, raising its front right paw it swiped at one of them and watched it fly ten feet in the air. Seeing nothing strange it looked at another one and brought the other paw down on it feeling satisfied as it cracked like an egg. Seeing no actual threat it decided to take a drink of water, and once it was finished it turned around and sprinted straight towards a tree. Just as it looked like it would crash into it, he jumped and melded into it with a brief flash of light.

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **[Sneak] has leveled up.**

 **Sneak (Lvl 10)**

Neville stood still his [Gamer's Mind] and [Gamer's Body] working together to make sure he didn't piss his pants in fright.

'That was too close,' He thought looking to his left and seeing the remains of the small boulder that had been there a second ago. Looking at his right he saw the place were the other boulder used to be as well, he had been positioned between both and directly underneath the Boss level wolf.

'So I can't leave this place without beating this Boss, and it can apparently teleport using plants, great. At least I gained a new skill.'

He was still unsure if the wolf was truly gone or if it was just waiting for him to get up, but he decided to remain submerged until he new for certain. 'I can't rush this, this isn't like anything I've fought so far. I'm going to need a plan if I ever hope to defeat it.'

You have created the skill [Water-breathing]

 **Water-breathing** **(Lvl 1):**

 **Ever wanted to be a fish? Well congratulation with this skill you can breath underwater for one minute.**

'Great. But totally useless right now. Come on Nevil- what the hell?! Was I almost going to call myself Neville?! No! I'm Richard Price, Neville is dead! ... Shit is this what it meant by synchronizing? Am I going to slowly start to believe that I am Neville too?'

'... I don't have time for this. I need to come up with a plan. First step should be to develop skills that can help me win the fight, then I should focus on leveling my current skills, finally raising my stats. Next step should be finding more information on Greenfang and finds it's weakness or at least it's limitations. Third step should be to craft some better items and pick the battle ground which I can hopefully booby-trap. I can't fight it head-on so gorilla tactics it is, thankfully that is one of my specialties.'

Slowly the pieces started fit together into a plan, and he started to gain some slight amount of hope. He could feel it in his bones, this wasn't just a fight for survival, this was a fight against himself. After spending a year in the Abyss, as he began to call it in his mind, all he wanted to do was change himself from the weak scared person that he used to be, and now he had exactly that chance now, even if it was a little over the top.

Getting up from the water's surface whipped his face with one of his hands and his scared face was replaced with an angry determined look.

Grabbing some pebbles in his hands he filled them with magic until they turned black and then quickly dumped them in his inventory. "Let's get to work."

 _(Time skip) One week later_

"Come on Nev- Richard one more set. Push. Push. Push," the young screamed as he pushed himself up.

 **+1 STR**

"Finally!" he said standing up drenched in sweat. _(Thud)_ A large rock fell to the ground weighing at a quarter ton, his lifting limit. It had taken more time than he liked to admit to raise that last point, but he was finally able to raise all his base stats to 50 each and leveled up all the way to level 20.

His stats now looked a little like this.

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer**

 **Level 20 (exp: 800/8000)**

 **HP: 3350/3350 (reg: 34 per minute)**

 **MP: 3000/3000 (reg: 30 per minute)**

 **STR: 50**

 **VIT: 50**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIZ: 50**

 **LUK: 90**

 **Points: 77**

 **Money: 24 G, 337 S, 1129 K**

 **Armor: 230 (VITx3 + Armor)**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

He switched his attention back to the skills that would come in hand during the fight.

 **Skills**

 **Blunt Weapon Mastery**

 **Cooking (Lvl 24)**

 **Detect Bloodthirst (Lvl 14)**

 **Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX)**

 **Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX)**

 **Healing (Lvl 30)**

 **Magic Bolt (Lvl 33)**

 **Martial Arts (Lvl 22)**

 **Meditation (Lvl 20)**

 **Observe (Lvl 15)**

 **Pain Tolerance (Lvl 20)**

 **Physical Endurance (Lvl 8)**

 **Power Strike (Lvl 20)**

 **Run (Lvl 17)**

 **Sneak (Lvl 30)**

 **Sprint (Lvl 11)**

 **Wandless Magic (Lvl 19)**

 **World Eater (Lvl 13)**

It had been difficult to level them up but thankfully he quickly found stack-able effects that let him level up faster. For example once he leveled upped cooking he found that it gave him different buffs for a certain period of time such as faster magic regeneration, an extra point in strength, or any number of effects depending on what he made. Another on was that he only needed one hour of sleep to get the Rested effect which let him level skills faster by 10% for 8 hours.

He had worked his ass off during this time and bleed more times than he cared to remember but he had done it. Some of his methods hadn't been exactly sane either, such as when he had stabbed a knife into his legs so that he could heal them, and at the same time level up [Healing], [Pain Tolerance], [Physical Endurance], and [Meditation].

The young wizard also hadn't neglected his other tasks. He had been able to make about 500 hundred exploding stones, all safely tucked into his inventory and plenty of other useful weapons thanks to a new skill he had, [Earth Manipulation](Lvl 8) which let him control twenty pounds of dirt, mud, or rock at a time. But that wasn't the only skill he was able to develop.

 **[Poison Resistance] (Lvl 11)**

 **[Fire Resistance] (Lvl 5)**

 **[Ice Manipulation] (Lvl 14)**

 **[Ice Resistance] (Lvl 6)**

It became clear to Neville that if he was going to survive he would need to be a combination of a tank and rouge type of character, able to do plenty of sneak attacks and be able to at least take a few.

He got his poison resistance by injecting himself with some of the leftover poison that Greenfang seemed to excrete from the long vines on his back. Fire was more difficult since he apparently was unable to make fire no matter how hard he tried, but sticking your hand in a bonfire did the job. Ice it seemed to naturally came to him when he was testing if he could manipulate any other elements.

He had returned to his 'camp' since he needed to make sure that everything was ready, today would be the day that he would either live in glory or die in vain, but either way he would stop worrying about it.

'Camp' was a rather generous word to use on his base, it was a basically a large flat forest clearing, 40 feet in diameter, cleared of all plant life. This would be his trap, all of the surrounding trees were completely caked in mud so as to prevent Greenfang from simply teleportation away. The ground was littered with countless number or pitfalls, some had stone spikes in the bottom or empty to be used as a hiding place.

Finally were all all of the meals he had made which restored HP and MP, thankfully he didn't have stamina bar or else he would have wasted much more time.

"It's time." the young wizard said to himself reaching into his inventory for just the tool he needed.

 _(Scene change)_

Greenfang didn't know what was happening, he had been in the middle of hunting some of the local wolves to relieve some of his boredom when he felt something come flying at him at surprising speeds, not enough to hit him. It was a black rock from what he saw and proceeded to smack it out of the air, and that was when something unexpected happened.

 _Boom!_

As soon as his paw touched the weird rock it exploded, it did very little damage only managing to burn some of his fur, the shrapnel wasn't even enough to penetrate his hide. His eyes slowly began to lose their bored look and was replaced by one of excitement, he hadn't had a challenge in centuries.

He raised his head and sniffed the air and located the mysterious smell he had found the past few days. 'A human, no a wizard!' he thought in excitement, 'I can't even remember when was the last time I've had a wizard to eat, and now after all this time a tasty morsel is here!'

He saw the strange mage dressed as a wolf, run away now that it's cover was blown. 'Yes! A hunt!'

 _(Scene change)_

Neville hid behind some shrubs that were just large enough to hide him, as he stared at his prey snapping the neck of a wolf in it's powerful jaws and drenching it's mouth in red blood.

 _Inhale. Exhale._

Taking one last deep breath he hoisted up his primitive crossbow/slingshot and loaded one of his stones before pulling the trigger and watching it fly through the air in a direct line for the back of the wolf's head. Just as he thought that it would land his opponent turned around hit it with his paw, something he already knew would happen after tailing him for a week.

It looked around before spotting him and leaping to get him. Dropping the crossbow since it was only a one time use anyway, he dropped some of his stones in the bushes and ran away like the bitch he was.

He didn't look back as he heard the distinct sound of his stones exploding behind him, indicating that Greenfang had landed right on them. Running through the trees he made sure to zig-zag as many times as he could so that wolf didn't have a clean sight of him, there for preventing him from simple teleporting to a nearby tree.

Spotting a tree that had the number two carved on it let him know that he was half way to the camp, but he felt a small pinprick telling him that his danger sense had activated. Speeding up his pace he gathered magic into his hands and aimed it at the ground in front of him turning the soft dirt into a slippery mud.

Time slowed as he felt his feet touch the mud he leaned backwards and allowed himself to slide on his back, a fortunate thing too since the wolf sprouted from the bark of a nearby tree and snapped it's jaws right where his head was moments ago. Throwing a couple more stones in the air he was able to catch the vines on Greenfang's back swat at them causing a chain-reaction filling the space with smoke and obscuring him from his opponent.

'Damn that was close! Thank you luck and dexterity!' he cheered in his mind.

He finally saw the end of the woods, he was so close to his base.

Feeling his danger sense's acting up he saw and upturned rock and gathering as much strength as he could used it as a springboard, cracking it slightly. Time slowed as he curled into a ball while int he air and missed three of the four vines that lashed at here he had been, the last one managing to penetrate his pants and scratch his thigh.

Thankfully the last jump was enough to push him into the clearing where he rolled on the dusty ground for a second before springing into a sprint closely followed by the giant wolf behind him.

Running in a straight line he saw what he was looking for and pumped his legs full of magic leaping towards his target twenty meter away just as Greenfang did the same. With a hand outstretched he slammed his hand on the ground causing it to waver like cloth just as a paw descended from the still airborne giant. Neville couldn't help but smirk as he saw the shock and disbelief in it's eyes.

 _(Scene change)_

Greenfang couldn't believe what was happening, his prey kept escaping from his grasp from the barest of margins and would consistently leave those annoying flashing rocks every time he got near. It didn't hurt him but the dust kept getting in his snout and made it hard tracking him.

The small mage was tenacious, he gave him that, perhaps he finally found a worthy opponent. He leaped into a tree, momentarily he was blinded, before he emerged from a different one and snapped his jaws to crush the torso of his adversary when the little thing slide on the ground. The hunt just kept getting better and better.

This continued for a few more minutes, with him growing angrier because of the constant explosion thrown at his face every time he emerged from a new tree. It seemed to Greenfang that the small human was beginning to predict his moves.

'Finally,' he thought when he saw his prey stop scurrying around like a cockroach and began to run in a straight line. He lengthened his vines and sent them through the earth, watching them about to spear the boy when he jumped missing all but one of them.

'How is he doing that! I think it is time to finish this.'

He emerged into a clearing that he had never been to before, the ground was covered in dirt and all the trees were covered in dirt. He saw the small boy, probably no older than ten winters, leap wider than any human he had ever seen before. He pounced right after him ready to crush him as soon as he landed but then something shocking happened.

As soon as the small human touched the earth it moved like waves on the ocean. 'A trap!'

The ground gave away to reveal it was just a giant leather tarp covered in dirt covering a giant, even by his standards, pitfall. He had just enough time to see the smug face of the wizard as he fell.

 _(Scene change)_

Neville couldn't believe that it had actually worked, his plans usually never worked, but he guessed that his new luck had something to do with that.

He had used his Earth manipulation to dig a giant forty feet deep hole and twenty feet across, then used almost all of his leather to make a tarp large enough to cover the opening, and then hardened some dirt on top just enough so that it was hidden. Finally he concealed a rope made up of leather strips leading to a solid ground right at the center.

He watched Greenfang fall to the bottom where had had covered the entire floor with stone spikes all sharpened with his [Sharpen] skill to add extra damage.

 **Stone spikes do 5000 damage**

Still hanging on to the rope he slammed against the wall of the pit. Taking a moment he checked his health and magic.

 **HP: 3000/3350**

 **MP: 2600/3000**

"Shit! One tenth of my life from just a glancing blow." Looking at his wound he saw that there was some green slime, poision, but thankfully his immunity was just enought to fight it.

"Observe."

 **Greenfang (Lvl 60)**

 **Apostle** **of Gaia**

 **HP 17600/23000**

 **MP 28500/30000**

 **STR: 458**

 **VIT: 340**

 **DEX: 210**

 **INT: 600**

 **WIZ: 33**

 **LUK: 60**

 **Perks:**

 **One with the Trees: the being with this perk is able to go into plants and trees and appear out of another that is within their line of sight.**

 **Magic Resistance: Ignores 50% of all magical attacks.**

 **?: ?**

"So it ignores 50% of magical damage huh, well we will just have to see about that."

Using one hand to hold on, he used his other ones to open his inventory and take out a large jug, filled to the brim with oil he had made from all of the fat he had gotten from all of the wolves.

Down below him he could see Greenfang was skewered by multiple stone spikes sticking from his back. "You know, I went through the same thing you are going to in a second," he said out loud when he thought of how similar there situations were. Dropping the jug he watched it shatter on it's back bathing it's green coat in oil. He dumped two more jars just to be same.

With a solemn look he once again searched into his inventory and took out a torch that was still on fire and dropped it on the giant wolf. For a brief second he wondered if that was how he looked during his last moments of life, the wolf didn't have a chance to panic when he was set on fire. The flames slowly started to eat away at his fur and the vines spasmed like dying snakes.

 **Flames do 3000 damage**

From his position Neville continued to watch until all the last flames burned away.

"Observe."

 **Greenfang (Lvl 60)**

 **HP 12600/23000**

"No other way I guess," he lamented that he had taken this so far, but he was tired of always being everyone's doormat, he was ready to take everything that the world had denied him, and to do that he needed to leave the forest first.

Climbing to the end of the hole he pulled himself up and glanced at the still smoking animal. Opening his inventory page he mentally commanded it to float right over the pit and mentally dumped all of his leftover exploding stones, they might only do half damage but that was still a lot.

The resulting explosion was enough to throw him off his feet and in to the pit and leave him slightly deaf, but thankfully he regained his balance in time. The black smoke obscured his vision but decided to be safe rather than sorry.

 **Exploding stones does (50 X 484 = 24200 - 50%= 12100) damage**

'Damn it!' With no choice he once again activated his inventory and emptied his entire supply of stone spikes numbering in the hundreds on the dying wolf.

Stone spikes does 5000 damage.

"There that should have done it!" he waited but no announcement happened. "Why isn't anything happeni-ARGG!"

 **-2000 HP**

The green slime on his leg began to grow and bubble sliding off and hitting the ground. Neville was quick to move away from the slime. Instead of attacking it gained some some more color and transformed into a massive rose bud almost the same size as Neville. Charging a magic bolt in both his arms he was waited for it to open up.

Slowly it did begin to open up and out emerged a giant green wolf pup the half his size. It looked around curiously apparently not knowing where it was. It's expression turned to happiness when it spotted him and it climbed out of the flower running towards him, its short stubby tail wagging behind it.

"Observe," he muttered not having expected this.

 **Greenfang Pup (Lvl 1)**

 **HP: 100/100**

The pup in question sitting down on it's hind-legs looked up at him, still he was weary. Neville pointed his glowing hand at the pup but stopped as he saw it's eyes, the same hopelessly scared eyes he remembered seeing on the small girl he had saved.

Taking a few more seconds he finally sighed and lowered his hand, perhaps he was still soft. The pup taking that as a sign walked forward and reached for the hand, giving it a big lick.

 **[Hip-hip hooray! You can now leave the Dungeon, exit is on the other side.]**

Taking a thoughtful look he glanced to the pit, which was now entirely covered in rocks. Glancing down he looked at the adorable expecting face, "Well then, looks like it's just you and me now."

He began to make his way towards the exit, carefully avoiding the traps, the pup trailing behind him. Just as he was reaching the borderline of trees he brought a hand to his chest and charged it full of magic. Not a moment to soon he felt a pinprick directly behind him just like he thought. He turned around and fired his magic bolt at his aggressor. The bolt hit the pup right in the face, its jaws fully opened seconds ago, ready to bite down on his throat, however he was still hit across the chest by a paw, the sharp claws shredding his armor like tissue paper.

As the wolf was blown away the young wizard stumbled back feeling four distinct slashes across his chest.

 **\+ 30,000 EXP**

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Escape the Dungeon: You screwed up, now you must find a way to escape the dungeon.**

 **Objective: Kill the Boss Monster**

 **Bonus Objective 2: Level all your stats to 50**

 **Bonus Objective 3: Gain the respect of Greenfang**

 **Quest Reward: (20000 exp, 10 Stat points, 5000 G, 10-skill discs, 2 Tokens, Greenfang Armor) X 5**

 **Bonus Reward: Title**

 **Bonus Reward: Shop Tab**

"Well that confirms it," he said looking at the smoking pup while holding at his bleeding chest, which even now he felt his skin beginning to knit itself back together.

Lifting his vest he saw that instead of there being unblemished skin like he was used seeing when he healed, there was now four long lines of dark skin reaching from his left shoulder to his right hip.

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **Level Up**

 **[Congratulations! I knew you could do it, never even doubted it for a second... well maybe a bit. Doesn't matter now though, hahaha. Now that you have reached level 30 you have entered PSM or Paused Story Mode. During this mode you will be unable to level up any further until a major part of the story happens. Any EXP that you gain during this time will be accumulate and transformed into Shop Tokens automatically, means no cheating and leveling up when PSM ends ;D. 1,000 EXP= 1 Token. There will still be quest however, enjoy.]**

 **[Hidden prerequisite met: Level LUK to 100 before any other stat]**

 **[By leveling up Luck, new spells, items, equipment, and weapons have been add under the Shop window under D &D]**

 **[Title: Druid] acquired**

 **[Druid: As a druid you now have a closer connection to nature. 50 percent to all nature based attacks and defenses. 10 percent poison resistance. 1000 MP]**

"Dammmn. Those are some good rewards," he said out loud.

"Status"

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer, Druid**

 **Level 30 (exp: 0/18000) (BLOCKED)**

 **HP: 3850/3850 (reg: 40 per minute)**

 **MP: 4500/(3500+1000) (reg: 45 per minute)**

 **STR: 50**

 **VIT: 50**

 **DEX: 50**

 **INT: 50**

 **WIZ: 50**

 **LUK: 140**

 **Points: 157**

 **Money: 25,024 G, 89 S, 70 K**

 **Armor: 230 (VIT x 3 + Armor)**

 **Shop Tokens: 15**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

Neville felt his eyes widen, his mouth started to water when he saw how much gold he had now, which was strange since he had never been one to like money that way before.

It was a shame that he couldn't level up any more but if this experience was anything to go by, then they weren't really all that important, ... also luck was one hell of broken stat.

Best of all now he could leave the stupid forest, he was finally ready to step into civilization.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **So you think you are tough: Think you have what it takes to survive in this world, well what about the** **others**

 **Objective: Clear out 5 different dungeons in 3 weeks**

 **Reward: 100 tokens**

 **Accept: Y/N**

"Wow, this is like the first quest that doesn't have death as a penalty. Plus that reward doesn't sound that bad either."

 **[Greed activated: WIZ reduced to 10]**

Neville really didn't feel anything but as he thought about it, if he completed the quest and got the 100 tokens, multiplied with [Thieves Hand] it amounted to 500, and anything that converted 1000 EXP into a single token must be able to buy some pretty amazing things.

With a grin he accepted and called out [ID Create: Zombie] covering himself up in an invisible force and disappearing from the clearing once and for all.

 _Crack!_

Had Neville stayed for one second more he would have witnessed one frantic Augusta Longbottom appear in the clearing with her wand in her hand.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Finally! This has got to be the biggest chapter yet. So what did you guys think?**

 **So the reason why I decided to make him level up so fast is because I wanted to show you the difference levels. Basically levels are only good to a degree, they don't really determine the fight. Even high stats like Greenfang had weren't enough for a well thought out plan.**

 **The other thing this indicated was that Neville isn't going to focus on raising his base stats to an outrageous degree like STR: 800 or DEX: 1000 because in the end he will never be able to match some of the more mythical creatures in just stats, so he will mostly focus on raising his skills. That is to say that he will ignore them since he will still need them when the occasion arises such as when he is trapped in an anti-magic field or something. Plus again a Hogwarts graduate will likely be Lvl 80-100.**

 **Another thing that I added was the shop tab in his menu which lets him buy spells from the Dungeons and Dragons list although they will get expensive.**

 **Example:**

 **Cantrips = 1 Token**

 **Level 1= 10 Tokens**

 **Level 2= 20 Tokens**

 **and so on and he will only be able to access those that are at his level for example now that he is level 30 he can only get up to level 3 spells. The spells themselves will also be modified to fit the story better.**

 **Thanks for reading. Comment what types of spells you would like to see in the story and I will consider it.**


	6. Gamer rules (Read if you like math)

**RULES FOR THE GAME**

Here are the rules for this fanfic.

Before anything else I would like to introduce the 3 currencies that the game will use.

 **Wizarding Money (G)(S)(K** ): This is gold that can be converted to all other types of monetary money and can be used to buy items both muggle and wizard. (Example: Car, broom, potion, house, etc.)

 **Experience (T)** : This is experience that is converted into shop tokens when the story isn't progressing (Off screen). These can be used to buy items from the Shop menu. (Example: Potions, skills, magical weapons, D&D spells, etc.)

 **Soul Gems** : Finally are the soul gems, when certain monsters die and the soul departs from the world, they leave behind crystallized energy. These are used to charge up D&D spells and certain rituals.

* * *

1 INT = 50 MP

1 VIT = 50 HP

1 VIT = 3 ARMOR

These are the stats that boost Neville. I think it makes sense that characters that have high VIT can shrug off some attacks, their bodies' are just naturally tougher.

Mechanics behind the physics

JUMP :

.25 X LVL = METERS

RUN:

DEX/2 = MPH

SPRINT:

(DEX/2) X 3 = MPH

Rules for how characters operate in the world. Having high dexterity represents your pure athletic skills.

* * *

INFLUENCE

 **-900 HATED**

 **-400 DISLIKE**

 **-100 POOR**

 **0** **NEUTRAL**

 **+100 FOND**

 **+400 LIKE**

 **+900 LOVED**

This is the influence chart that I made to see how people interact with Neville. Everyone starts off at 0/ Neutral.

* * *

Hogwarts SPELL LEVELS

 **BEGINNER 0/100**

 **APPRENTICE 0/500**

 **MASTER 0/1000**

Hogwarts spells, or just plan spells that everybody else uses are determined as above. At beginner levels, spells will sometimes miss fire or not work at all. At Apprentice levels, spells can all ways work perfectly and can be cast silently. At Master levels, spells can be done without a wand and can be modified or combined to make different spells.

Self-made skills

 **Lvl 1 - 100**

Now there are skills that Neville can make, like pain endurance, seeing as he was the one that made them they will be harder to level. Everything and anything can become a skill, what that means he can have a versatile amount of skills. A jack of all trades, but a master of very few.

D&D spells

 **Max**

Finally are the Spells that come from Dungeons and Dragons.

What it means by MAX is that all spells cast are set in stone and you can not level them up. They will usually come out perfect every time there are some restrictions.

 **1** : Neville will need to have physical contact with his Spellbook every time he wants to cast a spell.

 **2** : Neville can charge spells but, can only have 50 charges at a time for a single spells.

 **3** : To charge a spell Neville must read the passage (usually 10 pages long) of the spells, every single time, while using a soul gem that will then be destroyed.

 **4** : Spells can only be added to the book after they are purchased.

*Note that I will be using spells that I got from an app from my phone, some will be custom spells (very few), but almost all of them will be ones that can be searched up on Google. I also might modify them if they don't make sense in the story or have elements that fit into D&D environments.

* * *

Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)

Title: The Gamer

Level 30 (exp: 0/18000) (BLOCKED)

HP: 3850/3850 (reg: 40 per minute)

MP: 4500/(3500+1000) (reg: 45 per minute)

STR: 50

VIT: 50

DEX: 50

INT: 50

WIZ: 50

LUK: 140

Points: 157

Money: 25,024 G, 89 S, 70 K

Armor: 230 (VIT x 3 + Armor)

Shop Tokens: 15

Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.

Druid (Moon): Can shape-shift into animals (just animals) that range from level 1 - level 20.

Skills:

Blunt Weapon Mastery (Lvl 10)

Craft (Lvl 15)

Cleaning (Lvl 12)

Cooking (Lvl 24)

Detect Bloodthirst (Lvl 14)

Devil's Luck (Lvl 6)

Dust Removal (Lvl 16)

Fire Resistance (Lvl 5)

Fishing (Lvl 1)

Gamer's Mind (Lvl MAX)

Gamer's Body (Lvl MAX)

Healing (Lvl 30)

Healing Hands (Lvl 1)

Ice Manipulation (Lvl 14)

Ice Resistance (Lvl 6)

ID Create (Lvl 1)

ID Escape (Lvl 1)

Magic Affinity (Lvl 9)

Magic Bolt (Lvl 33)

Martial Arts (Lvl 22)

Meditation (Lvl 20)

Observe (Lvl 15)

Pain Tolerance (Lvl 20)

Physical Endurance (Lvl 8)

Poison Resistance (Lvl 11)

Polish (Lvl 10)

Power Strike (Lvl 20)

Run (Lvl 17)

Sharpen (Lvl 22)

Sneak (Lvl 30)

Sprint (Lvl 11)

Tanning (Lvl 21)

Thief's Hand (Lvl 6)

Wandless Magic (Lvl 19)

Water-breathing (Lvl 23)

World Eater (Lvl 13)

HP Spells:

Tempus (Beginner)

D&D spells:

Cantrip:

Level 1

Level 2

Level 3

* * *

I wrote this for those people that like to know the mechanics or just really like the math involved in Gamer fics.


	7. The Crimson Vampire

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 6**

'Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn!' BOOM! 'DAAAMMMNNN!' Diving for cover behind a mound of rubble, Neville pressed himself as close as he could, his breathing was uneven from all the running he had been doing for the past hour.

Not a second went by when he didn't regret taking the sin of Greed. The game had apparently 'forgotten' to mention that INT was brought down to a fifth of it's original amount. It also seemed that when ever money or rewards were involved he somehow talked himself into taken the choice with the most rewards even if that meant more danger.

"Grag jo tal-ki shu!"

"Oh great, the bastard is up again," Neville commented as he opened his inventory and took out two mini-Uzis, they had been monster drops during his time in the zombie dungeon. Speaking about zombies he had a new found respect for them, he had never seen anything with one eye have such good aim.

When he had entered his first Dungeon he was transported into suburban community during night time. His first zombie had actually been a zombie dog that attacked him when he had entered one of the many empty houses to loot it. Then more started to pour out in a never ending wave.

They had started out simple enough at first, just some slow moving zombies, but then harder version began to emerge such as the giant zombies, the roman zombie, the completely-covered-in-plated-mail-so-you-can't-touch-me zombie, and finally the annoying soldier zombies all of which were armed with guns and grenades. Every time he tried to get close to one, they would pull the pins on their grenades and try to grapple him to the ground, and if that didn't work then they would constantly try to shoot him from a distance with their snipers or anti-tank missiles.

That however was unrelated at this point, the reason why he was currently behind some rubble in the demolished remains of a mansion, being attacked by a goblin necromancer while his stone golems searched for him, was because after clearing the last dungeon for his quest, he was offered the chance to enter a boss battle for a legendary prize. It was only his luck that his greed decided to rear it's ugly head once the word legendary was mentioned.

It had started out fine at first, just a simple mission to infiltrate an old ruined mansion, nothing he hadn't done yet in this life or his past, so he had sneaked his way in by going through the dead garden. It was just as he finished climbing throw an open window on the second floor that it slammed shut and the mansion was was covered in a black glow, then a notification told him that the damn necromancer had just activated an anti-magic field. Just like that most of his skills were gone and he could only rely on his combat experience. Worse yet was that every time he got hit by a spell he would receive a debuff, reducing his strength, speed, or some other ability.

Taking a peak over his hiding space he brought his guns and opened fire on the ugly three foot tall Green Goblin, which was sprouting a broken nose and a blood covered face. He had gotten lucky when he had thrown a grenade at the blood covered alter, as stone golems chased him, and managed to hit the invisible goblin.

It ducked with an unnatural quickness for it's small legs and took cover behind the stone alter. Ducking behind again as he saw the little green monstrosity charge a magic arrow.

"Frknlo Lodshik!" it shouted.

"Yeah. Yeah. Fuck you too!" switching to a grenade launcher he took a moment to locate the last golem, it was making it's way towards him with it's last remaining leg. Looking up he saw heavy chandeliers on the ceiling, taking aim he shot at the chain holding one up and saw it crash down on the stone guardian.

"Ha ha! What, couldn't handle that could you, those who say paper beats rock have obviously never had a chandelier dropped on their head," he smiled triumphantly, that particular golem had smashed him through several walls and broken more than one rib. "And then there was one."

Standing up he jumped over his hiding spot and sprinted towards the alter, switching his grenade launcher for two short barrel shotguns. He slammed his foot on top of it and pushed himself up in the air, doing a half spin, and putting himself upside down, perpendicular to the ground, already pulling the trigger on both guns at the last location he had seen the necromancer.

He only had a second for his eyes to widen in shock when instead of finding the green goblin a green glowing potion was left in his it's place. As soon as the glass containing the potion was broken a large fiery explosion engulfed him.

He was launched back into a stone wall, cracking it slightly. The little bastard appeared again holding a long serrated knife that was glowing with a purple aura. 'Sneak little midget. I really should have bought that invisibility spell when I had the chance.'

"Patkrash du simlut to!" It said running at him with a crazed look. He was slightly dazed and had mostly lost hearing in one ear, his guns were also missing, probably blown away during the explosion.

He concentrated as much as he could and summoned his inventory right in front of him, then commanded it spit out roman tower shield in front of him, stopping the little green menace in it's tracks.

The goblin however was stronger than it's short stature gave it credit for and knocked the shield away with a well placed blow as the large knife cut it like it was paper. However instead of seeing a helpless wizard child he stared at the barrel end of a Gatling gun, close enough that it lightly brushed his long green nose..

Looking up at the smirking face of his opponent it asked a simple question in the most pitiful voice it could muster, "Shurka?"

"No."

Without a seconds to waste Neville opened fire on the goblin, shredding it's face apart with hot lead. Every bullet only taking out 50 HP each from all the buffs and protective enchantments that the thing was wearing. It was still good since the goblin was level 40 and had an outrageous amount of HP to burn, even now he could see it valiantly trying to regenerate from the wounds.

Seconds later he ran out of bullets and the goblin ran out of health, falling back with a wet thud, blood beginning to pool around him.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **No time for the living: Help out the trapped souls in the mansion.**

 **Objective: Defeat Toriak the Necromancer and stop him from completing his ritual.**

 **Reward: (30 soul gems, 1000 G) X 5, Ring of Toriak, Random Legendary Item.**

 **[Anti-Magic field is down.]**

"Finally!" Tossing his weapon into his inventory he brought out a red hardcover book, and called out "Unseen Servant."

Although nothing appeared Neville gave a command, "Look around and see if you can find anything of value. If you find something, make a pile here."

He began to cast his healing spell, making sure to focus on his ear so that he could hear again. Slowly things began to float around the room and gather into a pile. [Unseen Servant] was a level 1 spell that he had bought for ten tokens, and let him summon an invisible helper, that while it couldn't attack, could do plenty of mundane tasks.

The way that those spells differed from his normal ones was that he could cast them and didn't use any of his magic in the process. There however were plenty of downsides to it, first of all he had to be in contact with his [Spellbook] that had all of his purchased spells on it. Second instead of magic, soul gems were used to fuel them, one for every spell he used. Last was that he had to charge the spells before hand by saying the 10 page long incantation. The spell book did have some advantages however; a spell could have a max of fifty charges at on time, in fact he liked to keep many of his spells with at least thirty charges just to be safe, sometimes more for ones like [Prestidigitation, that let him change the flavor of what ever he was eating into something else, a tasteless meal was now a five star meal.

Using another spell he cleaned himself up.

He was glad that he had chosen to develop different combat strategies instead of relaying on just one.

In fact he had needed to change different tactics for almost all of the dungeons, since he had learned rather quickly that many of the opponents that he faced had some sort of immunity or resistance to certain attacks.

For the first dungeon he had needed to develop better area of effect attacks since he was constantly being cornered by hoards of undead. He had also needed to invent more defensive skills since the higher level monsters kept getting better weaponry, in other words the power set of a tank.

The second level consisted of ghosts, ghouls, and anything that could turn invisible. It had seemed that every dungeon was trying to teach him different fighting styles. Physical damage did absolutely nothing to beings that could turn intangible, so magic was the way to go. Then came the other problem, he couldn't attack what he couldn't see, which meant that he first needed to develop more sensing techniques. He had unfortunately had to spend 20 tokens to purchase the [See Invisibility] spell, that allowed him to see anything that was invisible, to even get a clean hit.

The third was in his opinion the most annoying of dungeons so far. Oni, ogres and trolls had made it into his shit list when the young wizard found out that they could regenerate from almost everything. He had needed to be creative with his spells and traps at that point.

 _(Flashback)_

Neville jumped over an a mossy overturned boulder as he felt another tingling sensation, knowing better than to question it, he jumped to the left and saw a large branch land right were he would have been.

Hearing clumsy thunderous steps he spotted the twelve foot tall grey troll that had been chasing him for the past ten minutes. It effortlessly pushed large tree trunks away like it was swatting away twigs. Gathering magic in his hand, Neville fired one of his magic bolts that managed to hit it straight in the face, it looked surprised for a second probably forgetting already what it was chasing before it spotted the young wizard.

"Here we go again," he muttered to himself before taking off in a sprint, the large troll close behind him thanks to it's tall powerful legs. After the zombie and ghost dungeon Neville was sure that he knew how to fight these magical creature but as luck would have it, almost every single thing in this new dungeon had some sort of magical resistance that made his spells mostly slide of them like water, worse was that some of them could apparently cast magic as well.

Sliding under a half fallen tree the wizard smirked to himself. Although most of his spells did nothing there was one thing that they were vulnerable to. As predicted the troll smashed though the tree reducing it to splinters and all the while unaware of all the traps placed around the woods.

As the lumbering brute took a step, he cried as sharp metal teeth snapped around his foot digging itself almost to the bone. That's right giant bear traps littered the area, as was made evident when it tumbled to the ground and three more traps were sprung trapping both his hands and feet.

Walking slowly the young wizard approached the injured troll as it raged, trying desperately to get loose but only ended up making it worse. Neville had long ago figure that the way to beat creatures that had a regenerative ability or tough skin was to slowly whittle down their movements until they could no longer move and he could take his time to finish them.

The traps he crafted had been reinforced with his [Polish] and [Sharpen] skills that let him temporarily strengthen materials and give it a sharper edge, enough to pierce the trolls thick rubbery skin.

Once again he opened his inventory and took out his upgraded weapon. It was five feet long, a large rectangular head with metal spikes on both end and a six inch spike on top, it was as big as him and weighed almost twice as much, and was basically a giant five foot metal meat mallet.

"You know you and your buddies have caused an awful lot of problems for me. Speaking as someone that regenerates like you do, I want to thank you for giving me an outsider's point of view. I learned what works and what doesn't because of that so I'll be merciful and end you quickly." Finishing his monologue, he raised his war hammer up in the sky, charging magic into his arms he activated [Power Strike] and brought it down on the helpless troll.

 _*Crunch*_

Bone and muscle were splattered all over the forest floor, the troll, who now had no head, tumbled to the ground. Such a sight would have made most people sick but he wasn't most people, he had been to war and seen the carnage that modern day weapons could accomplish, seen grenades rip apart people like they were sacks of meat. Neville did not drop his guard for a second, he hefted the bloody weapon off the creature and onto his shoulder, taking out his Spell Book he cast his new favorite cantrip, designed to stop creatures from regenerating.

"Chill Touch," he said, and just like the dozens of times before, a spectral skeletal hand appeared over the body of the troll and grabbed it in an iron grip.

Checking the creatures health he could tell that it was at least at ninety percent health. Cracking his neck he lifted the war hammer again, this would be his 27th troll, he just needed 3 more to complete this particular dungeon.

"Well they never said monster hunting would be easy," he stated before bring the hammer down again coating himself in more troll blood.

 _(Flashback end)_

Neville might have the body of an eight year-old but he had the mentality and personality of a cynical twenty-seven year old man, who was done being a pushover and ready to take what he wanted. The Neville now cared about very little that didn't involve him. He had already done things that he had never even thought of doing in his first life, any mercy he had was quickly discarded when the young wolf had attacked him. Just goes to show that you couldn't trust anyone in the wild.

The fourth dungeon had been different than the lasts, instead of killing a set number of monsters like the others, his objective had been to raid Goblin Tribes and take their artifact. After seeing the pattern in the past dungeons he new that he need a new tactic, especially considering that most of them were level 30 and up, thankfully his new intelligence and spell book helped in that regard.

It had been rather simple to pick different plant seeds and spores, sneak into the food supplies and make sure that every goblin in the tribe had some to eat. Once he had confirmed that every single one of his targets had some sort of plant inside their body he made his move during lunch time, when everyone was together.

He had used his sneaking ability to get inside their camp, which was made of mostly leather tepees and scattered bones, human by the looks of it. Seeing the little monstrosities dig into their meal, a group of men around forty years of age and dressed in peasant clothes. He used one of his third level spells called [Plant Growth] which let him rapidly grow plants in a 100-foot radius, which they did seconds later.

As one, the green goblins stopped their feeding, their needle-like teeth stained red with blood perfectly clear as they screamed. Some dropped to the ground, their bellies began to bulge and expanded to ridiculous sizes as the plants inside began to grow and expand inside them, the lucky ones were torn apart from the inside in an instant, the unlucky ones had to agonize as the sharp plant spikes bore through their skin..

It took only moments but in the end Neville had killed almost forty goblins in a matter of seconds. After checking that the everyone was indeed dead he looted the entire camp and went to the chief's hut where he saw the biggest goblin in the tribe hunched over an unlit fireplace, dead. After much searching he found it in a hidden hole under a pile of junk.

That Dungeon had taught him how to sneak into large communities of monsters and silently kill them from afar. As a man that had fought for his country, he had always thought that assassins where horrible people, killing others for some type of reward, but after being forced to be one for a short time he found a new respect for them, it had not been easy to plant (pun intended) all the traps in place.

It had been the final dungeon that had taught him something important about his new Druid title. He could apparently turn himself into animals like animagus, except without being restricted to one form. There were some rules just like all good thing, for one he had to have recently eaten a piece of whatever animal he wanted to transform into. Next was that he could only transform into animals that were on his level or below it. He could however chose an animal that he had eaten and put them into one of his three saved slot, that let him transform automatically without the need to have eaten it recently. This gave him the chance to transform into four different animals at any time.

The dungeon basically consisted of Neville fighting huge overpowered versions of the animals on Earth. He needed to get used to fighting in different forms, so he had set out to learn from the very animals himself. The young wizard would first eat the animal before transforming into it and following another of it's kind to see what he needed to do. It was time consuming and very embarrassing but he came out better for it. He had chosen a dire wolf, a giant constrictor snake, and a raven for his three slots since those three gave him more environmental advantages than the others.

"Now lets see what this Legendary Item is?" Looking into his inventory he found a small foot long yellow box with red question marks on all sides. Finding the opening he lifted the top and peered inside it only to see darkness. Using one hand he reached inside and was surprised to find that it ws bigger on the inside, It wasn't until he was shoulder deep that he touched something. Grabbing it he pulled it out of the box that soon disappeared in a shower of sparks.

"Observe," he called out, examining the object in his hand.

 **Staff of the Magi**

 **Rarity: Legendary**

 **Weight: 5**

 **Charges: 50/50**

 **Durability: 100/100**

 **Description: Magic quarterstaff that boost attack and spell damage by 20%. Has fifty charges and regains 20 charges daily at dawn. Can absorb incoming spells to gain charges. Can cast the following spells without wasting charges: arcane lock, detect magic, enlarge/reduce, light, mage hand, and protection from evil and good. Can be willingly broken over your knee to release all of the magic in an explosion. Can use charges for the following spells.**

 **Summon Monster IX (2 charge)**

 **Dispel magic (1 charges)**

 **Fireball (1 charges)**

 **Flaming sphere (1 charges)**

 **Ice storm (1 charges)**

 **Invisibility (1 charges)**

 **Knock (1 charges)**

 **Lighting bolt (1 charges)**

 **Passwall (1 charges)**

 **Plane shift (2 charges)**

 **Telekinesis (2 charges)**

 **Wall of fire (1 charges)**

 **Web (1 charges)**

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

Neville was dumbfounded, he had known that anything with the word legendary must be good but this was something else entirely. He looked it over, it was a long six foot wooden staff encased in iron and inscribed with magical signal and runes, it was also taller than him by at least a foot and a half.

He had a large collection of common, uncommon, and even rare items , but this was his first legendary item.

Standing up he decided to test it.

Gripping the staff in his right hand, he brought his left hand out and pointed at another pile of rubble some distance away. He briefly felt energy course through the staff and through his body before it emerged from his outstretched fingers where it formed a red streak of light that hit the the pile and then exploded into an explosion 20 feet in radius.

"Damn! That could have been so useful before." He briefly lamented that he didn't have the staff before.

Looking at the staff he got another idea.

Focusing on his magic he let it flow through the staff.

"Tempus."

 **9:12 AM September 12, 1988**

"Awww Yeah."

Finally he looked like a real wizard.

"Status"

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer, Druid**

 **Level 30 (exp: 0/18000) (BLOCKED)**

 **HP: 5250/ 5250 (reg: 52.5 per minute 100 Reg)**

 **MP: 7000/(60001000) (reg: 70 per minute)**

 **STR: 82**

 **VIT: 78**

 **DEX: 96**

 **INT: 100**

 **WIZ: 76**

 **LUK: 144**

 **Points: 157**

 **Money: 34,508 G, 9 S, 18 K / $ 165,977.79**

 **Armor: 230 (VITx3 Armor)**

 **Shop Tokens: 308**

 **Soul Gems: 420**

 **Perks:**

 **Lucky**

 **Greed**

 **Gluttony**

 **Perfect Memory**

 **Regeneration**

Looking at his stats Neville was happy to see that for once in his life he had so much money. Clicking on the money tab he was saw different options, he could choose to convert it into American Dollars, British Pounds, or even Japanese Yen. Instead he only typed out 100 dollars on the small key pad and right before his eyes a crisp freshly printed one hundred dollar bill appeared in his hands.

"I will never get tired of that," he stated with a happy smile before putting it back in his inventory.

Taking out a Shop Token and a Soul Gem he inspected both, remarking on how just powerful these two small things were. The token was a round disk about the size of silver dollar, a capital t on one side and the picture of a swirling black hole on the other. The gem however was a transparent violet crystal the size of his hand, they weren't that big to begin with, with a strange moving blue mist trapped inside.

No matter how many times he saw them he always felt the need to get more, and it would almost physically hurt him when he had to waste any even though he knew that that was what they were for, it was times like these that the Greed perk showed just how much of a curse as well as a blessing it could be.

Using the [Reduce] spell on the staff he shrunk it to half its height and an eighth of its weight, before securing it to his back. Walking over to the headless goblin he inspected it, searching for loot, and also because if he didn't loot it or touch it in some way after it died, the body wouldn't disappear and gave it the small chance to become an undead.

He found a small pouch of 400 gallons, a rusted knife that caused a 50% paralyses effect, and a gold necklace with a symbol of a closed eye.

"Observe"

 **Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location**

 **Rarity: Uncommon**

 **Weight: 1**

 **Description: While wearing this bling, you are hidden from observation magic and any type of locating spell.**

"Now this is what I call loot, also why 'bling'?"

 **[Notification: Don't hate the player, hate the game son! ... Oh wait.]**

"Oh god no, it's back to thinking it's 'thug' again," he sighed having been subjective to the game's weird notifications before, instead it turned to face the finished pile of pilfered goods.

"Now then lets see what we have here. Lets see junk, junk, jewelry, junk, gems, potion, potion, junk that will probably be useful later on, book on how to create golems, junk, junk, photo album... photo album?"

Indeed in the medium sized pile of items was a book with moving photos on it. Opening it to a random page, Neville cured and throw the book away, the image of the same green goblin he had faced before in a leopard stripe thong posing for the camera was forever engraved into his mind thanks to the Perfect memory perk.

"Son of a b-, you sick bastard! You just had to have one last trick didn't you!" Grabbing his staff again he threw a fireball at it and watched with glee as it exploded.

He went back to looking at the pile with a more cautious gaze. Most was pretty mundane but there were a few hidden gems inside like an [Necklace of Adaptation] that let him breath normally in any environment, so neck time he is out in space he can fight aliens without having to worry about the lack of air.

Everything else was stuffed into his inventory, as stated before Neville was a bit of a pack-rat. As someone that would be considered poor all his life the thought of leaving behind perfectly functional things was almost a painful. He already had enough raw ingredients to feet a small village for a week and plenty of weapons to equip a small army.

He dismissed his invisible servant to ... wherever the hell they came from. Speaking of which it was time for him to finally make his way towards civilization.

 _(Scene change) Augusta Longbottom_

Augusta had not been having a good week. It had started three weeks ago when one of her many locating spells had told her where her grandson Neville was. She had not wasted a second and apparated directly towards his signature, she made sure to have her wand ready in case he was in trouble, for all she knew he could have been taken captive, Algie had refused to answer if he had more partners in his little attempt to get rid of her grandson but she wouldn't put it past him. She had known the man for years which made his betray hit her even harder.

When she arrived, she was ready to face down anything from cornish pixies to enraged dragons, yet the only thing she encountered was an empty clearing that looked like a recent battle had taken place. She had quickly called the family house elves and told them to search the woods for even the smallest evidence that Neville was there.

Like a well trained machine the little creature combed the woods with a fine comb leaving nothing out, their ability to trace magical signature was invaluable.

While they were out, Augusta made herself useful and scanned the clearing, from the lack of plants she could tell it had been man-made. It only took her a little while to figure out that the entire thing was booby-trapped, but what drew her attention the most was a large pitfall covered in rocks.

Summoning more elves, they had worked together to uncover the hole and were astonished at what they found. A beast the likes of which she had never seen or even heard of before. It seemed like a weird hybrid between a wolf and a plant, but it had been hard to tell from all the injuries. They had found a similar but smaller creature near the borderline too. They had both been taken back to the mansion to better understand exactly what had happened.

Going deeper into the woods they had found a small hidden camp. It had been littered with animal parts, and stone tools, as well as what appeared to be primitive leather armor. She had found some of Neville's old clothes, some were torn while others were caked in mud or blood.

By the evidence that they had found it was obvious that after escaping Algie, her grandson had run into the woods and had resorted to hunting wolves to survive.

As soon as she had gotten back home she had scourged the entire Longbottom Library for a ritual that could help answer some of his questions, or at least able to find a better tracking spell. After three days of splitting her attention between looking for her grandson and researching she finally found a ritual that would let her see the last moments of a dead creature. It might not have been the lightest of magics but it wouldn't be the first time she had had to dirty her hands.

Augusta had nearly had a heart attack when she had seen her poor grandson being chased by the strange creature. Her horrified expression soon gave way to shock when she saw him evade the large beast and better yet, leave behind enchanted stones that would hurt it. She had gasped in worry when she saw him get hit from an attack and cheered when he had finally lead it towards the trap she had seen before.

She had need some time to fully digest what she had seen but when she did, she was ecstatic. She no longer had to worry about her grandson being a squib, as she always feared. That is to say that she would have loved him any less if he was indeed a squip, but it was just that it meant that he would be left defenseless from all of their enemies and many of the Purebloods would never have stood for a squib being the heir of a Pureblood family.

Unfortunately not all was good news.

It had been only a couple of days after that she had received the worst news she could have gotten. It broke her heart when she had been told that there had been an accident at St Mungo's Hospital and an unknown individual had broken in during the night shift and had proceeded to kill her son and daughter-in-law.

The Aurors had yet to tell her anything useful and worse, when she had went to question Algie if he knew anything about it, all he did was laugh before dropping dead. Inspection showed a false tooth with a capsule of one of the acromantula venom.

She had went into a blind rage at that point and tore the dead body limb from limb, any attempt to get in-contact with his side of the family proved to be fruitless. The whole thing had seemed suspicious to her.

She had grieved for days but when she had at least some semblance of control again, she had made it her goal in life to find her grandson and kill those responsible for the the murder of her son and his wife. Augusta was tired of watching her family fall apart and she would make sure that the Longbottom did not die with her even if she had to kill all who opposed her.

 _(Scene change) Neville_

"Finally!" the young boy wizard shouted in glee, landing on top of an abandoned building in the middle of London.

He had had to waste fifty shop tokens to buy the level 2 spell [Invisibility] and the level 3 spell [Fly, since his map screen was only partially covered, and only showed Longbottom Manor and Diagon Ally somewhere in London.

"I know that I wanted to go straight to Gringots but know that I'm here, I don't know, seems kinda of stupid. I mean I don't really need to go to Gringots since I'm already my own walking bank. Plus I don't know if Algie is still looking for me," he contemplated.

Now that he thought about it, he really couldn't go into any magical community without somehow being dragged back home, and that was apparently the least place he should be right now. It wasn't like he needed to even get involved with the whole 'plot' anyway, this was his second chance, he shouldn't have to worry about snaked themed psychopathic Dark Lords. He could always go to some other country and live of the money he made in dungeons.

As much as he wanted for that to be true, he knew that he couldn't be satisfied by that anymore. When he had defeated Greenfang something had called to him. He couldn't really describe it, the feeling of defeating someone that was stronger than him, of surviving against all odds had filled him with such a rush of adrenaline, it was almost like a drug.

Suddenly he wasn't the weak little man that he used to be, he had proved to himself that he could become strong too. He knew that there were stronger people out in the world, Dumbledore and Voldemort, chief among them, and he wanted to be one of them. No! he wanted to be stronger than them, stronger than anyone, strong enough where he didn't have to worry about anyone hurting him.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **King of All: So you want to be the strongest, you have chosen a long and dangerous path. Many will stand in your way, and many will fall on at your feet. Once chosen you can never step off the path.**

 **Objective: Reach level 500**

 **Bonus Objective 1: ?**

 **Bonus Objective 2: ?**

 **Quest Rewards: ?**

 **No Time limit**

 **Accept: Y/N**

"Heh, like there was any doubt." Pressing yes, he exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.

Seeing the dark grey clouds in the sky he knew that he needed to find a place to stay at soon.

An hour later Neville was inside his newly rented hotel room. It had been rather easy to acquire a room thanks to one of his purchased spells called [Alter Self] that let him change his physical body for an hour and [Minor Illusion], that helped him fool the staff into thinking that he had the proper documentation. So instead of looking like the small four foot and a half midget that he was he now looked like the adult version of Neville's actor in the movies.

Yep, he was tired of looking like a kid, he was an adult after all, and many of the things that he wanted to do weren't exactly child friendly.

He wrapped a towel over his waist, just finishing taking a bath after a literal month in the woods, and stood in front of the mirror. He flexed a little taking careful note of all the well defined muscles he had on his body and better yet, the complete lack of bullet scars that had once dotted his body back in his first life, except for the four scars he had on his chest.

"Is it weird that I find myself attractive? Naaaaw. Well old boy, it looks like we are going to have a very fun time."

It only took a few moments for him to dress himself up in the new black suit he had bought before coming to the hotel. It was a simple black suit and tie with a white long-sleeved shirt. He inspected his image for a bit and ran a hand through his hair on last time.

As he stepped out of his room, he spotted a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with waist length long red hair, pale ivory skin, yellow hazel eyes, lushes full red lips and dressed in a vibrant green dress that was doing wonders for her already amazing figure. She was leaning on the wall barefoot trying to find her keys, she found them only to drop them a second later, she bent down giving him an eyeful of cleavage. Smiling to himself for the unexpected treat, he went to the elevator and pushed the down button to go the lobby.

"Wait! Hold the elevator for a second!" shouted the redhead as she tried to put on her high-heels.

He held a hand to the door, and watched as she scurried inside. He flashed her a smile that he hopped was charming, "Are you going down?"

The young wizard was pleased when he received a blinding smile in return, "Yes, I was heading to the bar."

"Humm," he said nothing further, while inside he thought, 'Come on Nev-Richard you can do this. Just play it cool, don't want to seem desperate.'

Silence remained among them as they slowly descended down below. It wasn't until they were half way down that the woman spoke again. "Names Eve by the way," she spoke as she gave her hand to shake. Taking a closer look at her, he could honestly say that she was in naturally beautiful, at least more than any previous woman he has been with.

Taking the hand, he smiled once more to her and replied, "Very nice to meet you, my name is Richard Price."

"Soooo Richard, by your accent, I'm guessing your American? What brings you so far from home?" she said with a coy smile, and a raised an eyebrow.

'Quick think of a lie!' "I'm just here visiting some family," 'Nice job!' "What about your self?"

"Ah, well I'm actually waiting for a friend of mine. She and I are taking some time off school to go across the country sight-seeing. She left awhile ago and told me to meet her back at the bar later," again he was treated to the same charming smile, but this time he noticed the predatory look she gave him while she ran her eyes over his figure.

 **[Lie detected.]**

 **[Lie Detect] has leveled up.**

'Well someone isn't being honest.'

"Really. Perhaps I should go too, I am feeling a little thirsty as well."

Eve gained a saucy look and wrapped an arm on his elbow, taking a moment to squeeze the hidden muscles underneath, looking up at him she replied, "Perhaps you should."

 _(Scene change)_

 _Crash* *Clang* *Crash* *Crash*_

"Wait!" spoke a feminine voice.

" _*Huff*_ Don't worry about it I'll pay for it," spoke a husky voice in her ear.

"Okay!" Eve responded easily enough, focusing more on helping the Longbottom heir unfasten his shirt, while managing to throw off her one piece dress in one fluid motion.

 **You have created the skill [Sexual Proficiency]**

 **[Sexual Proficiency (Lvl 1): Who the man? You the man! You are able to give your partner 5% more pleasure form sexual acts.**

"What?" Eve asked when she noticed Neville pause in his movements.

"Nothing, just wondering if these walls were thick enough," Neville replied easily enough with a cocky smirk.

Throwing him one as well Eve tackled him to the bed, in nothing but her white lacy underwear, "We'll just have to see about that."

 _(Time Skip)_

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency] has leveled up.**

 **[Sexual Proficiency (Lvl 9): Who the man? You the man! You are able to give your partner 45% more pleasure form sexual acts. Number of times you are able to ejaculate is equal to one fourth of your Vitality stat. Can choose to render yourself sterile when needed.**

 **-300 HP**

 **-300 HP**

 **-300 HP**

'W-What the hell,' Neville groaned as he tried to sit up but something heavy kept him in place. Finally he opened his eyes and took notice of his position.

He was laying on his back completely naked, Eve's naked body was pressed firmly into his, and both were only covered with a white sheet. All around their room he could see hastily thrown clothes.

 **-300 HP**

"Huh?" Finally he noticed something or rather the lack of something. It was as if his neck and was numb yet felt strangely warm. Taking a look, what he thought was just Eve sleeping into the crook of his neck, sent a wave of confusion on his face. Eve was indeed in the crook of his neck, but instead of sleeping she was currently drinking his blood on account of two sharp vampire fangs, a look of utter bliss on her face.

 **-300 HP**

'God, why does this always happen to me!'

Without a moment to waste, he swung his body to the side, making sure to have one hand on Eve, and with as much strength as he could flung her to the side.

From the shocked look she was giving him from her fallen form, that was not what she was inspecting. Clutching at his neck he sound two small incisions beginning to close. It was just his luck that the first woman he decided to sleep with turned out to be a vampire, although now that he thought about it that did explain a couple of things when they were getting busy, but he just chalked it up to her being kinky, he should probably disinfect the bite marks and scratches when he get the chance.

"Wow. I must admit that I hadn't expected that Richard, if that is your real name," Eve replied after she regained her composure, not caring that she was still in her birthday suit, after the night they just had, there was no reason to be shy.

"It is. Can I assume that Eve isn't yours," Neville responded now that [Gamer's Mind] had activated.

'Observe'

 **Name: Evaline Scorch (Lvl 97)**

 **Title: Lone Huntress**

 **Species: Vampire**

 **HP: 7000 / 7000**

 **MP: 5000/ 15000**

 **STR: 120**

 **VIT: 100**

 **DEX: 60**

 **INT: 45**

 **WIZ: 32**

 **LUK: 12**

 **Perks:**

 **Lone Huntress: As one who hunts on their own, they gain a 10 % increase in experience. Increase in 1000 HP.**

 **Weaknesses: Sunlight, blessed holy symbol, light magic**

 **Summary: Evaline Scorch used to be a normal girl until she was tricked into becoming a vampire by one of her friends during a trip. All her life she has been sheltered by her overprotective parents, and although she is still new at this, she has taken a liking to this life style. She is currently feeling: confused, hungry, high, aroused.**

'Aroused?' Looking down at himself he noticed that he had stood up and the blanket had fallen on the bed. He reached down and picked it up, wrapping it around his waist, never breaking eye contact.

"It might be?" she said standing up, not bothering to cover herself up. "Come now Richard, don't be like that I promise not to bite...much."

Charging some magic into his hand he let it crackle with blue energy, "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you just now."

Pouting a bit, she placed a hand on her chest and took a mock hurt look, "Ohhh, is this any way to treat a lady after she gave you her first time."

"Don't lie. There is no way you could have been a virgin, the things we did weren't exactly mild," he said thinking it might have been some diversion.

"Believe what you want to believe, still that does brings us back to the question what now?" She finished with a lifting of her shoulders, sitting down on the only chair in the room, a small night stand with the only lamp illuminating the room.

"... I'm happy to forget this whole thing, and tell myself that this was all a drunken dream," Neville said honestly, he was to tired to really fight anyone right now.

"Hmmm, true. But unfortunately I can't let you leave, after you saw me?" She said trying to straighten her hair with her now sharp nails.

"... I honestly didn't see that much."

"Ah ah ah, no lying now. We both know know that you did more than just see, Richard," she wiggled her eyebrows to show what she actually meant.

Lifting a, deceivingly, delicate hand she smash the light-bulb, plunging the room into darkness.

"ID Create!"

 _(Scene Change)_

With a crash both mage and vampire hit the earth, all around them was a barren rocky landscape. The sky was a stormy grey with quick flashes of lightning, and the air was cold.

"Being rough already Richard, what a naughty boy, hehehe," Eve groaned as she pulled herself up.

Neville on the other hand had already accessed his inventory and equipped all of his gear mid-fall.

"You know? For a second I actually thought I was going to have a normal night. Life is just a bitch like that I guess."

"Awww, poor baby, come here, let me kiss it better," she said throwing him another look.

"Tempting, I admit, but I'm going to have to say no," he finished talking after taking out his warhammer from his inventory.

She turned her back to him and walked towards the white bed-sheet that had been dragged as well, making sure to bend over as slowly as possible before picking it up. She ripped it into smaller strips and a makeshift skirt and chest binding.

Neville was a stone, completely unfazed, never once letting his guard down.

[Observe] has leveled up.

...

"Not as pretty as the green dress, but it should do the job. What aren't you going to give me a weapon to? What happened to that Southern manners you American are always so fond of, huh Cowboy?" Eve said mockingly as she began to flex her hands and bounce on the tip of her feet.

"Sorry, but any chance of that went out the window, when you tried to suck the life out of me," the young wizard finished before he throwing a magic bolt at the laughing girl.

She easily dodged it but was unprepared when it exploded in mid-air and she was blown away.

"Hahaha, you sure weren't complaining about that an hour ago," she fired back as she landed back on her feet.

"Humph," was all he said before sprinting at her at untraceable speeds. To her it looked like he had teleported right underneath her guard with his hammer pulled back. She was completely unprepared for for the blow that sent her flying back hundreds of feet. Neville quickly chased her already preparing the next blow.

Eve was still laughing, as she bounced and skidded off the ground, and recovered enough to skid into a ready stance, which was just as well since she was able to use all of her speed to side-step the overhead smash attack.

The ground cracked and splintered, throwing dust around them. Using [Dust Removal] Neville cleared his line of sight and spotted his opponent doing backwards hand springs. Dislodging his hammer from the crater, he looked at her with a questioning look. "Gymnast?"

"Eight years," she wiped the small amount of blood from the edge of her mouth, and got into another stance," and seven in Taekwondo."

"Showed have known," he muttered under his breath, although from the cheeky grin that she gave him, she had heard it too.

This time it was Evaline that attacked first, sprinting at him and jumping high into the air she tried to drop kick him, but he easily evaded thanks to his higher dexterity, although he was a little surprised with the size of the crater that she left behind. She followed with a roundhouse kick aimed at his neck.

Ducking down he touched the ground and sent a pulse of magic, causing multiple sharp spikes of stone to shoot at her from behind.

Unfortunately she sensed them and didn't stop their, choosing to complete her spin with a second round house, snapping them like twigs, before jumping away from another hammer swing.

"Naughty, naughty Richard, trying to impale me from behind ... again," she was still smirking.

He deadpanned, "Funny. I don't remember you being this-"

"-beautiful, charming, sexy, witty, stop me when I'm close," the vampiress interrupted him.

"I was going to say insane."

"Oh! That's just mean, but what can I say, your blood stirred something in me," Eve stated as she ran her hands over her body to emphasize the point.

Standing up he made glyphs appear in a semi-circle around her, looking amused she jumped high into the air, as they exploded into towers of ice trapping anything unlucky enough to have been inside. He jumped to meet her spinning his body to give his attack more momentum, while she did the same, spinning her entire body. Lighting flashed, illuminating the moment that hammer met leg, the resulting shock wave was practically visible.

Neville was the one to be launched back this time, landing on his feet and cracking the ground slightly, while Eve gently landed on an ice pillar.

"I'll admit that you are tougher than you look," Neville commented, honestly impressed that she was not only able to match his hit but overpower it, the same hit that had ripped Ogres apart.

"Awww, you saw the sweetest things. You know my friend told me a little about wizards, about how they used magic and waved wands or whatever, but you don't do that. Why?" She asked tilting her head to the side, confusion and curiosity coloring her words.

"I'm special," replied the reincarnated man.

"Oh! I do love a man of mystery!"

This time there was no signal as they disappeared from view only to appear seconds later at a different location.

At first Neville dominated the fight with his superior speed, but strangely Eve seemed to be getting better at dodging his attacks.

Breaking off once more, Neville glared at her still smiling face. 'How is she predicting where I'm going to attack from, it shouldn't be possible." He glanced at his hammer, it was already sporting some dents and was close to cracking, the shaft was dotted with small drops of blood, 'Wait! Blood, how is that possible? The only good hit I have managed to land was the first one, and I know I haven't taken enough damage to bleed.'

Looking at himself he noticed for the first time that he was covered in small droplets of blood. 'Ohhh! You crafty bitch!'

Taking a deep breath he channeled some magic in his hammer and hit the ground as hard as he could. The space in between them was immediately covered with a growing cloud of dust.

Eve seeing this once again jumped high into the air to get a better view. Suddenly a large bulge in the cloud came flying at her, but she easily blocked the giant hammer hidden inside. However she was completely unprepared by for the palm she felt on her back and then the giant laser that shot out of her abdomen.

For the first time throughout the battle she was shocked and afraid.

A shirtless Neville was behind her, his smoking hand evidence of what he had just done. As she fell back to the ground she was too shocked to react correctly and hit it without mercy, Neville on the other hand had no such problem and plummeted right after her making sure to channel as much magic as he could into his drawn back fist. Just as he reached her he used power strike to enhance his punch, aiming straight for her chest.

His fist hit its mark, completely passing throw her chest, and a large crater formed underneath them.

He looked at her life points.

 **HP: 900/ 7000**

 **MP: 14890/ 15000**

'What the hell, has she been regain magic all this time?' he didn't have much time to think about it when he felt a sharp pain in his arm.

 **-1500**

He retreated away, the cloud of dust acting as a cover. He clutched at his right arm, and found it missing. 'Did she seriously rip my arm off.'

Keeping his guard up, he cast his healing spell on himself, and dispersed the dust.

Eve was still stuck in the middle, his arm was also still inside her, but she had sharp blood-soaked nails on the end of the stump.

"How did you figure it out," she wheezed out account of her caved in torso, all the while trying to pull out the dismembered arm.

"You mean your little trick, of tracking me through your blood. I'll admit that was clever. I didn't know vampires could do that," he answered back, he had thrown his hammer as a diversion and left his chest armor on the ground, making sure to use the cleaning skill to get rid of all of the blood on his body, before sneaking behind her.

"Honestly I was shocked as well," she said as she managed to pull out his arm out, just when he finished regenerating his arm. "I didn't lie when I said that you awoke something inside me. Your blood to be exact." He watched in stunned horror as she sank her fangs into his arm and drained it like a juice box, leaving it grey and shriveled up.

As she began to stand up, he couldn't help notice how all of her wounds began to steam and close up just like his own.

"You see, my dear Richard, the minute, no. The second that your delicious blood touched my pallet, I knew you were different. I have had both magical and non-magical blood, but both paled in comparison to yours. Yours had something different, like something was added to it, something wild." She was now stand up, worse yet was the new title she received when he checked her stats.

 **Name: Evaline Scorch (Lvl 97)**

 **Title: Red Queen**

 **Species: Vampire (Evolved)**

 **HP: 7000 / 7000**

 **MP: 15000/ 15000**

"Better yet, every time I drank your blood, I could slowly feel knowledge that was not there before start to form. Telling me about new powers and how to use them, even now I feel them giving me more power," Eve was now looking at him seductively again.

Then something happened, he noticed her eyes begin to glow a deep neon red while the scars that he had received from Greenfang began to glow a neon green.

Eve saw the same and nodded as if that confirmed her theory, "I knew it, it is you. We don't have to fight anymore Richard, we can work together. You said it yourself, you're special, and now so am I. Join me, I promise you I can make it worth your while." She extended her arm towards him while wiggling her eyebrow to show what she meant by the last statement.

" _Yeeaaahhh_. I'm going to have to say no," Neville finished as he was done preparing his next attack. All around her, dozens of small glyphs appeared surround the new vampire into an inescapable dome.

Pouting a bit she shrugged her shoulders making sure to let her girls bounce now that the bindings holding them was destroyed, "Oh well, I'm not giving up Richard. I won't stop until you're mine some day."

Neville didn't respond as he launched magic beams and spheres at her from every direction, the sheer light that it gave off momentarily blinded him.

However something unthinkable happened, once the light cleared he saw the space wear she was was now cracked, almost as if someone had shattered a mirror. Then the world around him exploded into tiny shards, leaving him alone back inside the hotel room.

"Goodbye for now, Lover boy." He whipped his head to face the open window to the side where the now fully dressed Eve was standing on the railing, and was just in time to see her blow him a kiss, before she plunged down to the darkness below.

"Fuck, why can't I ever find a woman that doesn't cause me troubles."

Laying back on his bed he closed his eyes to think, knowing that there was no way that he would get any sleep soon.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally done. I hope you enjoyed. As you can see I introduced a new character as well as a new fraction, that will be called the 'Evolved'. Now then I posted all of the skill descriptions on my front page. I am also going to take some time to right a new fanfic, that my sister wanted me to write, a Ranma 1/2 and Saiki Kusuo crossover, if you feel like reading it, cool, if not then that's fine too. Again tell me what you think in the comments.**


	8. The Gringotts Trials

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references that you might recognize in this fanfic.**

 **AN: If you are wondering about some of the skills or magic spells he uses you can look all of them up on the internet and I'll try to post a brief explanation on my profile page.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Ahhh. Come on man. We can talk this out. No need for violenc-"

"Stupid fucking vampires. This is the fifth one this week!" Neville said as he pulled out a silver knife out of the chest of the latest vampire to attack him.

Two months had gone by since the events of his first 'meeting' with Evaline. Apparently the young redhead had made quite a splash when she had returned to her coven, as in she killed every high-ranking member and took it over in a manner of hours. Many of the remaining members were either terrified or astonished since she had only been a vampire for a couple of weeks and was able to kill those that had decades of experience, with strange new powers that no one had even heard of a vampire to posses.

She had also 'accidentally' let it slip that, she had gotten her powers from drink the blood of a special wizard that went by the name of 'Richard Price'. In the vampire lifestyle where power was always welcomed, this meant that everyone wanted a piece. The weak ones wanted power to stop being seen as prey to the strong, while the strong wanted to acquire more power to oppress the weak, an unending cycle.

Neville had just been going for a late night dinner in his adult form, something he decided to keep on permanently by using the spell 24 times every morning, when he had been cornered into an empty alley. After setting up a dimensional barrier, he had administered the worse ass-beating that history had ever known, making sure to interrogate them for any possible news on Eve. He had been hunting her down after the first attack, and every time he thought he had her, she would slip away laughing all the while.

 **\+ 1340 EXP**

 **You have received:**

 **2 Vampire fangs**

 **$ 1500**

 **One coupon to 'West Cafe Bakery'**

Dusting himself off he continued on his walk, making sure to have on eye on his Map for any more 'surprises'. Finally arriving at his destination, Olders' Apartment, a high class apartment complex that he had been renting after the event of the first night, he walked into the lobby making sure to wave a hand towards the check in counter and throw a wrapped sandwich, the young man behind the counter caught it and sent him a lazy wave and a smile.

Getting into the elevator he pushed the button to go to the 11th floor, the sounds of the elevator moving were drowned out as he thought of what he would do now. For the last two months he had been busy at work, trying to understand a little bit more on his situation. One of the first places he visited was the library, absorbing knowledge and skill books like there was no tomorrow. Was it considered stealing if he didn't pay for the books? Yes, but he didn't really care to be honest.

He had found some inconsistencies with the history of his original world and this one, for example there seemed to be a large number of unexplained events in history that no one seemed to mention. Technology also seemed to be only a couple of years behind, and world wide communication such as the internet was still in it's infancy. In the end he theorized that this had been a result of a magical world living alongside them, it also seemed that almost every major event in history had some unknown factor that had decided the results, again he was almost sure it was the wizards.

Frankly he wouldn't be surprised if at every level of government there wasn't somebody magical that was secretly pulling the strings.

 ***Ding***

Hearing the sound of the elevator doors opening he was brought out of his thoughts. Stepping out he knew that he would need to think more on what he should do. Taking out his key he opened his room and was immediately alert, there was someone in his room, worse yet was that they didn't appear on his Map.

Closing the door behind him, he took out a silver-coated knife and took stock of his room. He had not bothered turning on the lights since he already had good night vision, and looked at the floor, a trail of red rose petals lead to his dinning room.

There, sitting at his dinning table was the same vampire that he had been trying to find for the last two months. She was casually sitting in one of the chairs, a glass of red wine in one dainty hand, while the other was resting on the table. Stepping further into the room gripping the knife tighter, he saw a candlelight dinner had been prepared.

"What are you doing here Eve?" his deep voice was the one that pierced the air, it held no emotion besides mild irritation. Two whole months of investigation and suddenly she had just appeared inside his room like nothing had happened.

"Well Richard, the grapevine tells me you've been looking for me," she replied with a seductive smile. Neville hated to admitted it but it seemed she had gotten even more beautiful since the last time he had seen her. Her hair that used to be a nice dark orange-red, was now an deep dark red almost like fire. Her once pale skin now took an extreme ivory color. There were also many other differences, but while she had once been beautiful before, she now was inhumanly beautiful. She was dressed in a red and black Victorian style dress, the corset top showing more skin than he was comfortable right now.

 **Name: Evaline Scorch (Lvl 117)**

 **Title: Red Queen**

 **Species: Vampire (Evolved)**

 **HP: 17000 / 17000**

 **MP: 23000/ 23000**

'Her Level raised again, and by twenty, what has she been doing all this time.'

"There! You did it again, you're eyes lost focus for a second, almost as if you were reading something. Would you like to share," Eve asked with that cocky smile plastered to her face.

"No," he growled back, she was playing with him again, but this time he was ready, he had trained extensively just to fight her, grinding away at the higher level dungeons.

"Oh well, as they say you can't have it all. Please Richard, sit, lets catch up, you wouldn't want to waste all the food I made would you?" she finished taking a sip of wine as if he wasn't a threat.

Taking a seat after inspecting that there wasn't any traps, he inspected the food and wine to make sure they didn't have anything added. Finding nothing he looked at his 'guest' again, "Why are you acting so casual? I could kill you in a matter of seconds if I wished to?"

"That's true, but not before we destroyed this block and the surrounding three. Hmmm, plus you said it yourself, 'if' you wanted to you would have already tried."

Instead of replying he took the wine glass in front of him and downed it in one gulp, refusing to confirm or deny anything.

"Ah, the cold shoulder. Is this because I didn't call afterwards, I didn't think you were so sensitive," she teased him.

 ***Crack***

The glass in his hand gained a crack from the tightening of his hand, a quick repairing charm fixed it a second later, but all this did was get Eve to brake down laughing.

"Hahahaha, oh god, your face! Sorry, sorry! It's just been a while since I've got to enjoy myself like this. I don't know if you have heard but if been rather busy lately, just finished taking over the rest of the covens in London."

Seeing as there was no point in just attacking her, the young wizard decided to continue in a civilized manner, since she was giving him information anyway. "No, I can't say I have. Your little minions keep expiring before I can get anything useful."

"*Humph* You mean those pests, I'm actually quite happy that you got rid of them. After the events of our heated night _(coy look)_ , I returned to my group. The 'leader' didn't really like that I almost exposed ourselves to the humans, and well, we had some 'words'."

"Did these words have anything to do with why I found a severed head mailed to my room?" Neville spat at her since that had caused a lot of commotion and he had to spend the better part of the afternoon erasing everyone's memories.

Clapping her hands like an excited child she leaned in, "Oh so you did get it? Well I mean I felt bad that we left on such bad terms that I just knew I had to get you a present."

"... You could have just gotten a get well card."

"Eh, I'll do it next time?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Please don't" he deadpanned, taking a bite out of the stake on his plate, and was honestly surprised at how good it was.

"Good, huh. Anyways after I 'retired' all of the others that disagreed with me and took the highest position, some decided that they didn't like it, and ran off to somewhere else," Eve had made sure to comb her entire of group for any future traitors.

"Were you also the one that told them that you received your new powers from me? And I've been meaning to ask but what exactly did you gain," Neville asked, he had been wondering something since their last encounter.

"Well 'that' was completely by accident, you see I only told one of my girlfriends about our passionate night, and she must have told someone because the next thing I knew there was a rumor going around that any vampire that got a taste of your blood would receive unimaginable power. But don't worry I made sure to punish those that started the rumor, vigorously. As for my powers, all I can say is that they just tend to appear."

Confusion must have been clear on his face because because she just looked more amused. "What do you mean that they just appear?"

"Well it just like I said they appear, it's like a sixth sense whispering suggestions at the back of my mind, telling me what I can or can't do. At first I thought I was going crazy, well crazier, but after I escaped your little dimension I knew that something must have changed," the evolved vampire cut a piece of her bloody stake and ate it savoring the blood that escaped.

'Thank God. It looks like I'm still the only Gamer here, it would have been worrying if my blood could have given others the same power. Although that does bring the question of why Eve got any powers in the first place, was it just her or can all vampires gain them.' It had been something he had spent nights wondering, the last thing he needed was a vampire with the powers of the Gamer.

He put his knife away, but kept it close to himself if he needed it. Taking this as a sign, the vampire leaned in closer making sure to emphasize her bosom. "My turn to ask something," she said.

Taking another sip of wine he made a hand gesture to tell her to continue, if they weren't going to fight then they might as well be civil.

"Your not normal are you. I mean, yes you did say it before, but I've been studying more about your kind, magicals, and I've been unable to find any information on any of the things you do. Sure they can expand rooms and containers, but they can't create entire dimensions like you can. They also aren't physical fighters, nor can they use glymphs, I think that what their called, either. So then what makes you so special, Richard?" Eve had spent all of her free time trying to figure out the mystery of Richard Price.

"... It's just as you said, the powers just appear. I have no way of knowing when they manifest," his cold face didn't give anything away.

Eve on the other hand squirmed in her seat, the coldness of that stare, pierced her to the core and made her feel a rush of adrenaline and something else.

"You just keep getting better, keep this up and you'll have me falling for you," the wink she gave him had no effect.

"What do you want Evaline?" the young man tried to distract himself, as he looked into his wine glass.

"Awww, you're no fun. See I was just coming to inform you that soon I will be expanding my little circle of followers," she waited for a reaction from the wizard and was disappointed when she received none.

"I see. I have no problems with that, as long as they don't start bothering me I could care less." Honestly Neville didn't care if there was more vampires as long as they didn't attack him or interrupt one of his quests then he was fine with it. It wasn't his problem, even if he was the cause of their new leader, and he was planning to take a vacation to South America anyways, plus that just meant more exp whenever he did end up fighting them.

She burst out laughing clutching her stomach to keep from falling off her chair, "HAHAHAhahahahaa... Ah I needed that. You wouldn't believe what I've had to put up with ever since I took control. The worship and praise was good for the first couple of days but then it just became an annoyance. You would think that I was the vampire version of Jesus or something. You know my offer to join me is still on the table," she finished with a wiggling of her eyebrows before looking at his bedroom.

"Yeah. I'm going to say no again, I don't really fancy being a vampire anytime soon," he said, thankful that he had gotten the [Cure Disease] spell.

"Oh well, I was hoping but figure you'd say that. I don't know what you want but I don't see why we can't help each other along the way, think of this like a truce," she said getting up.

Neville on the other hand remained seated, " Perhaps not a truce, but I'll be sure to think twice before I attack one of your club members."

"Fang-tastic!" she said clapped her hands together.

 ***Thud***

The knife embedded itself in her forehead all the way to the hilt, looking at it she glanced at the deadpan face of her maybe-sorta-not really ally.

"That's mean, you could have killed me!" she yelled in mock anger.

"That was terrible, and you know that you wouldn't have died, after all you escaped a while ago."

Slowly a smile began to grow on Eve's face, "You're good. Goodbye for now Richard, until next time." With that she exploded into shadows that seeped into the carpet.

"Shadow travel huh," he examined the carpet, having seen the moment when Eve had escaped and left a shadow clone in her place.

Finishing his meal, he headed towards his bedroom, and was only a little amused to see that there was a giant heart made out of rose petals on his bed with a portrait of Eve posing in lingerie. (For those of you wondering what she looks like, she kinda of looks like Scyther in Kritika)

After taking some time to admire the picture he began to inspect his apartment in search of hidden cameras and listening devices, a good thing two since found at least seven different types of surveillance equipment, especially in his shower. 'Perverted little bat.'

Despite the fact that she infuriated him with her playful attitude and he knew that he couldn't trust her, he did enjoy their little game. He wouldn't mind having another rematch with her again.

However now that he knew what he wanted to, he was left with a major problem. Mainly, what he was supposed to do now? He had no real goal except to grow stronger and be ready to kill Voldemort when he was ready. "I wonder what I should do know? ... Sure could use a quest right about now ... I knew that wouldn-"

 **Ping!**

"Ha! Reverse psychology for the win! No let's see what it is?"

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Man of Mysteries: Here's a pity quest since your so pathetic.**

"Tch."

 **Objective: Help out 1000 people without revealing your true identity or skills. Only 20 people in a single country count.**

 **Bonus Objective: Cause as much chaos as possible.**

 **Quest Reward: 200 exp per person, 150,000 G, Title**

 **Bonus Objective: Title, Rare equipment**

 **Accept: Y/N**

"Looks like I'll finally be able to travel after all," he said somewhat happy, since it had always been something he had wanted to do in his past life but never had the chance.

During the past few weeks he had been able to learn enough skills such as [Forgery] and [Hacking] that he was able to forge himself a new identity that was better than any original, he thanked that computers were so far behind.

He began packing his things in a suitcase before then dumping that in his Inventory, if he was traveling the world people would get suspicious if he didn't have any luggage.

"I should probably go to Diagon Ally tomorrow before I leave," with that he turned of the lights and went to sleep, not that he actually needed to, but it did give him a nice buff effect, and he enjoyed sleeping.

 **(Scene change)**

Standing outside of the Leaky Cauldron, he felt something rise up in his chest.

Back when he used to be a kid he had always held a small hope that there really was world where magic existed and if only he could escape the orphanage and somehow reach London and find this pub, he to would discover that he was a wizard and that he could live a new life there.

Taking a shuddered breath, he straightened his black trench coat over his dark blue three piece suit, with all the money he was making in the dungeon he had taken to spend money for the smallest things. In fact he had spent much of his time just grinding for money and equipment, he could probably retire right now and live a comfortable life.

"I wonder how much I have right now?" He was curious since he had spent roughly five thousand dollars for his current attire.

 **Money: 733,981 G, 12 S, 5 K / $18,349,543.25**

Grinning stupidly he thought, 'I probably have enough money to start my own business and then retire to a tropical island.'

 **Ping!**

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Monopoly: Too much money to spend. Not enough time. What you need is to start your own business.**

 **Objective: Make a successful business, have 500 employees, earn 15 million in revenue.**

 **Bonus Objective: Become international, minimum 3 countries**

 **Bonus Objective: Have a total of 10 different companies, magical or muggle.**

 **Quest Reward: Raise in influence, Treasure map, 3 very rare items.**

 **Bonus Objective: Teleportation Skill Book, Clone Skill Book**

 **Bonus Objective: Title, ?**

 **Accept: [Y/N]**

"... Challenge accepted," he thought as he put on a thinking face and rubbed his nonexistent beard. He really didn't have anything opposed to becoming even richer, plus this way he could influence the story as he saw fit. Plus the ability to be in multiple places at once and instantaneous travel was very tempting.

His first impression of the pub after he stepped inside was, dirty. The air was filled with smoke, it was dimly lit, and almost everything seemed to have a layer of grime. Nobody payed him much notice on account of them drinking whatever it is that passed for a drink, but he was very sure that he saw an elderly witch stir her cup of tea with a frog's leg.

Taking a look around he spotted an open seat near the counter, and went to sit but not before casting a quick [Cleaning] spell on it.

Working behind the counter he saw Tom whipping down a mug. Putting down the mug down he was the first to ask, "What can I getcha?"

Clearing his throat he decided to get something he had always been curious about, "I would like a shot of Fire Whiskey?"

"One Fire Whiskey coming right up."

Neville saw as he bent behind the counter to retrieve a clean shot glass, before pouring in a strange liquid from a wine bottle and pushing it towards him. Taking the drink he gave a quick salute before downing it in one go. He could feel the burning sensation run down his throat, yet it was smooth and left the taste of cinnamon behind.

It was then that he noticed something that gave him pause, behind the counter on the wall was a missing poster for one Neville Longbottom. It was a good thing that he had decided to change his appearance to a non-descriptive redhaired man.

"Hey bartender, what's with the poster?" he said trying to sound casual.

"Oh that, you must be new around here," Tom said as he began to pour Neville another shot.

"You could say that," he answered back as he took his new glass.

"Well friend, the thing is that about three months ago or something, the Longbottom kid was kidnapped, and the Grandmother has been frantically searching for him, especially as someone seemed to have been targeting the Longbottoms. Two months ago someone broke into St Mungo's Hospital and killed Alice and Frank Longbottom the kid's parents. A lot of Purebloods went completely mental, someone was apparently targeting Pureblood families, and no one had any clue as to wh had done it. Just last week the bodies of the rest of the Longbottom family appeared leaving only Augusta Longbottom and her grandson as the last members of the family."

"... Damn that's a shame," Neville responded as calmly as he could, using [Gamer's Mind] to not let the shock of finding out that someone was out there hunting Longbottoms. This was clearly very different than cannon and the young reincarnator wasn't exactly sure how he should process this. On one hand he didn't have to worry about Algie any more, but now he had to worry about however killed him.

Paying for his drink he headed for the entrance to the ally when he saw someone else head in that direction.

Following close by he was just in time to see a wizard tap the correct brick and the wall begin to move, just like in the movies. He was sure that if anyone saw his face they would see the look of child-like wonder, but he couldn't help it. Taking a couple of seconds to fully absorb the scenery he began to walk forward, inspecting the different shops. He could see a variety of things being sold, ranging from animals to cauldrons to sweets. Although he wanted to start buying things left and right he still had business to attend.

Thankfully the streets were mostly empty since most students where currently attending Hogwarts. Making his way towards Gringotts he was unsure of what would come of this meeting, however if he was going to complete his latest quest, he would need more connections, and the goblins were one of the most influential people he could think of. Well besides Eve, but he wasn't about to step foot in that landmine. On a completely unrelated note one of the biggest underground crime organizations has expanded even further starting two months ago, when the daughter of the boss took over for her deceased father.

Crossing the threshold two spears immediately blocked his way, the guards had been immediately been put on alert, sensing that someone was trying to enter while being disguised.

Neville had been hoping that they wouldn't notice or that it was more common that people liked to make transactions without showing themselves, but apparently neither were correct. Sighing a bit, it seemed that he would have to with plan B, grabbing the two spears firmly in his hands he gave the pair of armored Goblins an apologetic smile.

 **(Scene change)**

The Head Goblin was just finishing the last of this mornings paperwork, no one was currently inside, yet all of the tellers where equally busy.

Suddenly he heard a bang and lifted his gaze a bit in time to witness the large double doors slam open and two of his guards being sent hurling inside. They slid all across the waxed marble floor until they hit his table with a thud. Calmly he took his quill and put it inside his inkwell.

He saw a redheaded man step through the door taking measured steps, every step was clearly heard thanks to the complete silence that had descended on the bank.

Once he reached the center of the lobby he stood silent like a statue before his image started to quiver until a dark brown haired young man no older than twenty stood in his place. It was then that the young man did something even more surprising to the Goblin, he threw a ring across the distance, thankfully after years of handling precious objects, catching a simple ring was child's play.

Inspecting the ring it was clear that it was Goblin made, even more curious was that it appeared to be a clan ring. Looking at the youth with a questioning gaze, his answer was even more astonishing because it was not in any human language that he knew of, but instead it was clearly said in the native Goblin tongue.

"I wish to take the trials of membership."

Rubbing the ring around in his hands, Ragnok was curious about the young mans origins since it was forbidden to teach other races the goblin language, even worse was that he knew of their laws and customs from the way he talked, as indicated by the ring he was tossed.

Gringotts as a whole was not one single clan but instead an organization, it was made of hundred of different clans that span worldwide, and what the human had just requested was to be allowed to join them. Traditions stated that anyone that had a Goblin Clan Ring were allowed to take the trials to join.

From the looks of it, the young man had at least some skill if the way he through the two guards was anything to go by.

"Very well, your test begins now," Ragnok said as he pushed a lever on the side of his desk and the floor under the man opened up to a black tunnel, yet from the calm expression on the mans face he wasn't worried.

 **(Scene change)**

As Neville was falling he wasn't worried since he had cast the [Fly] spell as soon as he felt the floor open up. The reason why he was so calm was that he knew that they couldn't harm him as soon as he made the challenge as it would have gone against their own laws. He had to kill and and then bring back many goblins to find out their customs.

If he was able to pass the trials and join the organization he would be considered one of them, of course that didn't mean that they wouldn't try to screw him over at every opportunity they got but he could use their resources.

Seeing light after falling down for many minutes he could finally see, and what he saw was a gigantic underground city, it was unlikely that it was underneath Gringotts because he briefly felt a transportation spell during his fall.

Many of the builds were made of stone but he could see many tall buildings and there were numerous fires that lit it up, the ceiling was made of glowing stalactite.

Glancing down at where he would land, he saw a giant coliseum like the one in Rome, already filled to the brim with other goblins roaring with cheers. Slowing his descent he gently landed on the dirt floor taking a careful look at his surroundings.

The ground was mostly packed sand and dirt with plenty of bone chips scattered around, 15 meter tall walls made escape almost impossible, and the entire thing was about 150 meters in diameter. There were also strange rune like carvings scattered on the walls and ground that gave Neville a bad feeling.

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **Greed is in the blood: You wish to join the organization of Gringotts, a bank were greed and wealth determines everything.**

 **Objective: Pass all four of the tests.**

 **Quest Reward: Treasure Map , 20,000 G, Perk: Eyes of Worth**

 **Quest Penalty: Slavery, Death**

 **Mandatory Quest**

'Oh it looks like four different tests, and slavery? Tha- that is actually really believable now that I think about it. I mean I heard of people that couldn't pay their dept 'mysteriously' disappeared,' he thought making sure to not show any outward shock on his face.

He heard a loud horn sound behind him and glanced at a balcony which had what had to be the oldest goblin he had ever imagined, it wasn't so much as skin and muscles that he saw, just wrinkles upon wrinkles, behind him were various chairs that looked to be carved from white marble, each holding an equally old goblin.

Despite looking like a gust of wind could knock him over, the old goblin spoke in a clear and strong voice, "My People, today we are here to witness the Sacred Blood Trials, if the challenger succeed he and his clan will be allowed to join. The challenger this time however is not another of our kind but in fact a wizard!"

Boos and jeers were heard throughout the entire arena before the old goblin raised his aged hand and quieted them down. "As the ancient laws dictate, we must give all who hold a Clan Ring, a chance to prove themselves worthy," the old Goblin stated. "Now let the trials begin! Bring in the first opponent!"

The wizard still on the arena floor heard a gong sound, before the rattling of heavy chains drew his attention to one of the many iron doors being lifted up. A haggard middle aged man walked forward silently, using one hand to cover his eyes from all of the light. Taking a look at his appearance Neville couldn't help but frown, the older man was dressed in wool rags, barefoot, and his long blonde unkempt hair was covered in a layer of grim just like the rest of him.

'Observe'

 **Name: Jack Harison (Lvl 156)**

 **Title: Slave**

 **HP: 5000 / 5000**

 **MP: 28000 / 28000**

 **STR: 18**

 **VIT: 35**

 **DEX: 34**

 **INT: 78**

 **WIZ: 48**

 **LUK: 5**

 **Perks:**

 **Vagabond: You lost everything and only rely on yourself, doubles experience gained.**

 **Broken: All abilities and skills are cut in half.**

 **Summary: Jack was a half-blood that graduated Hogwarts and later became an Auror for the Ministry. He lost his family shortly after the end of the war when he was being targeted by a Death Eater that was able to escape persecution. In his grief he started drinking and turned to drugs, building a gigantic dept with various loan-sharks. Unable to pay back all of the money he was sold into a employment contract with the goblins until he worked off the loan. He is feeling: hope, anger, determined.**

'Wow sucks to be you,' Neville thought as he read the man's history, noting exactly how weak he was. He however didn't have much time to ponder anymore before snarling boars began to pour out of the gates by the dozen.

"The first challenge will be to kill the wizard all the while making sure to not get skewered by the army of hungry boars!"

Looking at each other, both humans gave each other determined gazes.

Jack had been handed a wand before the match and told that if he were to win then all of his debt would be cleared and he was free to go. Normally Jack would never let himself be filled with hope of freedom but the goblin in question had finally told him the answer had been searching for since he was imprisoned in one of the goblins mines, the name of the Death Eater that had killed his beautiful wife Sara and his two month old daughter May.

'Just wait for me Amycus Carrow, because when you do, I will show you just how much pain you can suffer in this world,' Jack thought darkly.

Neville could already see the plans of revenge being made behind those dark brown eyes. He however wouldn't let some sop story stop him from completing this quest, and so he enlarged his staff to it's full size before giving it a few practice swings like a bo staff.

There were no words exchanged between the two as they looked at each other, neither wanting to break the silence or make the first move and leave themselves open to the other or the countless hungry boars that were currently stampeding around them.

Tension was thick as even the goblins in the crowd waited with anticipation to see who would make the first move.

Finally it was broken, when one of the boars headed for Jack's direction.

Jack proved that he still had his Auror training when he flicked his hand and a sharp cutting curse was sent to the front legs of the charging boar, and then had enough instinct to leap away from the scorching fireball that was sent at his feet.

Neville however did not let that stop him as he sent five lightning bolt toward the tumbling form of the other wizard. A hastily cast shielding charm blocked the first but the second ripped it apart like wet tissue paper, he was sent flying and landed with a heavy thud as he spasmed, tiny arcs of electricity bounced off him.

Neville quickly summoned a wall of fire to keep the dozen charging boars from impaling him from behind. He noticed Jack struggling to get up, a fire burning brightly in his eyes, 'I've got give it to him, he doesn't give up. Wonder if he was a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.'

He didn't ponder much on it since he ducked down to avoid the leaping boar that had aimed at his open back, then in the same motion he swung his staff like a hockey stick and watched as he sent the surprised boar into a group of charging boars. Standing to his full height he gathered magic into his hand and a blue glyph appeared on the spot that his staff connected with the unlucky pig, then with a smile he detonated the magic bolt and watched as a group of 10 died in the seven foot wide ball of destruction.

He then felt a tingle in his head and tilted his head a few inches to the left and watched as a green spell flew past him and hit another of those annoying piglets. 'So we're playing hardball now.' Reaching into his pocket, in actuality his inventory, he pulled out a nine foot long black leather bull whip and swung it a couple of times to get the feel of it again.

Turning around he could see the struggling ex-Auror hold his left hand to his left side where he had been hit before, while leveling his wand at Neville.

They could both hear the thunderous cheers of the audience, but they never looked away from each other, one cocky while the other was weary. It was then that Neville slammed the butt end of the staff on the ground and used earth manipulation to lift dust into the air. Jack sent another Avada Kedavra his way but he was no longer there and the cloud of dust kept growing until it encompassed the entire arena.

Jack couldn't see more than five feet in front of him and he had to cover his mouth with his worn out shirt to keep from choking. Hearing a snort to his right he squinted his eyes to better see and to prevent the dust from blinding him. He tried to dispel or banish the dust but it would just grow back almost like a living organism.

His instinct kicked in, from all of those years dodging deadly spells, and he leaped to the side, just barely missing the ice javelin that impaled his previous location. It soon became a deadly game of dodge-ball as he continued to avoid the different projectiles that came out of the dust.

Neville finally had enough and with a wave of his hand he dispelled the dust cloud, showing exactly what he had been doing under cover. The goblins leaned forward curious to see what had happened.

All around the arena were the dead corpses of the boars, they easily numbered a hundred yet all had been killed in what could only have been a minute.

Thinking it was time to end it the young wizard held his staff up high and waved it in a circular motion summoning an ice storm.

Slowly the air began to turn colder and Jack could see his breath in front of him, in an instant everything was flash frozen, turning the entire landscape into frozen wasteland. The ground had a think layer of ice on top and towers of ice the size of houses dotted the arena. If he wasn't more worried about surviving he might have thought that it was beautiful.

"You have do well to last so long," Neville commented as he slowly made his way towards his opponent. "I almost feel guilty killing someone of your talent, ... well almost."

"... Don't talk as if you have one yet," Jack finished as he pointed his wand at the strange man only a few feet away, trying to ignore the cold he felt clinging to his thin and ragged clothes.

"Haven't won? You mean you haven't noticed yet?" Neville finished as he spread his arms spread wide open, inviting him to take the shot.

"What do y-" Jack started to say, before he finally noticed that he couldn't feel his legs anymore, looking down he saw that a giant growing block of ice had encased his lower body. He saw it engulf more of his body like an swarm of hungry ants.

However looking down was a mistake because in a second Neville was in front of him, Jack tried to point a wand at his chest and shout out another spell, but his hand was easily slapped away with a backhanded slap of the boy wizard that not only knocked the wand out of his grasp but probably broke all of the bones in it. He didn't have time to complain because the last thing he saw was Neville grab both sides of his face in a firm grip and twist to the side, a sharp crack indicating his death.

Neville looked at the man he had just killed and briefly felt a surge of worry when he didn't feel anything, but that thought was quickly thrown out by [Gamer's Mind].

 **(Scene change)**

Rotfang felt his old leathery skin pull up slightly in a mockery of a smile. He had been the one to introduce the young wizard to the crowed earlier. When he had seen the youth, he had been sure that he would be just like every other wizard, throwing around spells like a fool.

However looking at the frozen tundra below, he saw a very devious and sharp mind behind that youthful face. Looking to his sides it seemed some of the other elders had finally caught on to what the young wizard had been up to when no one had been able to see him, or the various traps that had been set up just underneath the ice.

He was pleased at the show of ruthlessness when he killed the slave, and was curious when he saw him take a small book out of his suit and recite some words, a prayer perhaps, before the ice completely encased his opponent turning him into an ice statue.

"He has done well," Knuklecrusher, a fellow elder commented, "did not expect much from a human, however I feel that he has much to show us."

"Bah! No matter how impressive he was, if he is anything like his kind then he will never be able to pass the other three tests," a harsh voice spoke, Greentounge.

Putting on a thinking face as he watched the youth talk to one of the goblins taking away the ice statue, "That is true, but I feel that he has finally realized the true meaning of the test, and is showing us what exactly he can do for us." Looking at a guard nearby he ordered him, "You, tell Skullcrusher to prepare his armor, and tell the arena workers to turn on the anti-magic wards." The guard was well trained and left without a sound or complaint.

"Now we shall see if he truly is different from his kind."

* * *

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer, Druid**

 **Level 30 (exp: 0/18000) (BLOCKED)**

 **HP: 6600/ 6600 (reg: 66 per minute + 100)**

 **MP: 8250/(7250+1000) (reg: 82.5 per minute)**

 **STR: 97**

 **VIT: 105**

 **DEX: 140**

 **INT: 125**

 **WIZ: 100**

 **LUK: 144**

 **Points: 77**

 **Money: 733,981 G, 12 S, 5 K / $ 18,349,543.25**

 **Armor: 315 (VITx3 + Armor)**

 **Shop Tokens: 260**

 **Soul Gems: 18,708**

 **Description: Richard Price died and lived a miserable life but now he has been reborn in the body of the recently deceased Neville Longbottom, heir to the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Although he is hated by almost every member of his family he is now the second candidate as the child of prophecy. He has just currently survived an assassination attempt by Algie Longbottom. Gain 50 HP, 50 MP, and 3 stat points every level.**

 **Perks:**

 **Lucky**

 **Greed**

 **Glutney**

 **Perfect Memory**

 **Regeneration**

 **Magic Reisistance**

 **Flash Point**

 **Slow Motion Perception**

* * *

 **AN: Hello all, I'm back again. So lets get so questions out of the way.**

 **Some might be wondering why he simply didn't kill Algie, and the answer to that was that he didn't have enough information. Basically he just appeared inside the body of Neville, he didn't gain any foreknowledge about anything that Neville might have known. With that being the case he couldn't pass off as a convincing child without being brought to a Mind Healer that would have then given him away. Also it said that he was hated by most of his family, so he didn't know if it was just Algie or if there were more people in on the assassination attempt.**

 **Another good question was if Eve was going to become or get Gamer powers. The answer is no. No one will ever get Gamer powers except Neville. Also her sudden increase in power was not tied in to him being a Gamer, but an effect of him receiving Greenfang's last attack. I would also like to point out that the person in Neville's body is an adult and that the body in question was infact aged to what it would be like in the future. She and her group will become more important in a few years. Right now her relationship with Neville will be like that of Catwoman and Batman.**

 **Now some might be wondering why he somehow keeps on avoiding his Grandmother or why certain things happen, the reason why is simple. Plot. It would become a pretty boring not to mention quick story if everything went his way or if he thought of everything and was right all of the time. However I will say this, the 'Game' is alive, it is using Neville just as much as he is using it, and it doesn't want him to have a simple life, it demands conflict and growth.**

 **Finally, since you all might be wonder what exactly is the 'main' quest, I will say this. It is tied in with the origins of the Gamer Ability, the Druid Title, Greenfang, and the person that put Richard's soul in the body of Neville.**

 **For those of you wondering why Jack died so quickly, it has to do with the fact that unless you have a healing or hax ability, a critical hit like decapitation or a snapped neck will kill you no matter how high your health is.**

 **Also the conversion rate for money is:**

 **1 Galleon = $ 25**

 **1 Sickle = $ 1.50**

 **1 Knut = $ .05**


	9. Goblin, Giants, Chimaera, and Eve

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

 **A/N: Important information on the bottom.**

 **Chapter 8**

Once Neville finished talking to the goblin in charge of taking away the body of Jack, he brought his attention back to the frozen field. He wondered if they had anything to truly test his abilities. Not to toot his own horn, but the young wizard felt that there was nothing that the goblins would throw at him that he couldn't beat. After his fight with Eve, he had begun to regularly fight against opponents that were a hundred levels above his. He had back up plans for days and was armed to the teeth.

'I wonder if they will push me far enough to reveal my trap,' he thought as he looked at the frozen ground that had at least 3 inches worth of ice.

"Well done, well done, young wizard! I must say you do well against your kind. However, if you truly wish to become one of us, then you should at least be able to fight like us. Your next opponent will be?! SKULLCRUSHER!" shouted the same goblin as before as he spread his arms apart dramatically before pointing to one of the gates that was slowly being opened.

Looking behind him, Neville saw a goblin covered from head to toe in black and silver metal full plated armor, no obvious gaps to see, except for the narrow eye-slits that let him see. Skullcrusher had a seven-foot-long halberd in his right hand and a shield guarded his left side, however the most glaring part was the fact that he was riding on top of a grey Pegasus that was also covered in protective armor.

'Well shit. There goes that plan. Observe.' he thought when he saw the winged horse.

 **Complete Goblin Forged Armor**

 **Rarity: Very Rare**

 **Weight: 20 pounds**

 **Durability: 500 / 500**

 **Armor: 1,500**

 **Description: This magical armor was forged by goblin blacksmith using a secret blacksmithing technique only known to goblins. The armor has a variety of enchantments and protections woven in during the crafting process making stronger as a result. Wearing this armor provides the following buffs:**

 **Damage reduction is 40 %**

 **Complete negation of physical damage**

'So physical damage is out huh? Does that mean that magic is still available? What about Skullcrusher?' He pondered while secretly opening his inventory inside his jacket.

 **Name: Skullcrusher (Lvl 180)**

 **Title: Tsuk Clan member**

 **HP: 38,000**

 **MP: 10,000**

 **STR: 62**

 **VIT: 130**

 **DEX: 40**

 **INT: 87**

 **WIZ: 60**

 **LUK: 35**

 **Perks:**

 **Goblin solider: Is skilled in the use of axes, halibert, spears, swords, and shields.**

 **Goblin mage: Can use magic without the use of a wand.**

 **Weakness: Fire, Water, Lightning**

 **Summary: Skullcrusher is from the Tsuk Clan that are famed among other goblins for their specialty in mounted attacks. He has been trained since young to become a great warrior by his clan. He lives with his own code of honor and hopes to live up to the expectations set before him. He is feeling excited.**

'I can work with that, but the real problem is that horse.'

 **Name: Swiftmane (Lvl 200)**

 **HP: 23,000**

 **MP: 2,000**

 **STR: 208**

 **VIT: 80**

 **DEX: 289**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIZ: 22**

 **LUK: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Armor: 1,000**

 **Wings: Is able to fly and the speed is three times its running speed.**

 **Steel Hooves: Attacks with the hooves does twice as much damage.**

 **Summary: It's a winged horse, what did you expect. It is one of the many tamed beasts that Gringotts have tamed.**

'As I thought they all seem tough, but that doesn't mean that they are unbeatable. I better take out that Pegasus first, next would have to be that armor. I am currently running on empty since creating the ice field took everything I had.' Once he was finished examining his competition he reached into his jacket and slowly pulled out three vials of different colored liquids.

He down the first vial that was blue and gave a faint pulse of light, it was a Magic Recovery Potion that he had gotten as loot during one of his dungeon runs. The next was an orange potion that was warm to the touch and looked like molten magma, it was a Fire Breath Potion that let him breath out a stream of fire 30 feet long for the next hour, but only three times. The last was an Elemental Resistance Potion that would allow him to ignore all types of elemental damage for the next 15 minutes.

Once again, the old goblin began to speak, "Young wizard, you have showed us that you can handle yourself against your fellow man, now you must prove that you can do it without your magic. Activate the anti-magic field!"

"Son of a -" Neville said as he felt and saw a blue dome spread from the center of the field to the outer edges, before becoming invisible.

[Anti-magic field is activated. Magic abilities are now blocked.]

Unconcerned about the swearing wizard the aged elder continued, "Now young wizard, usually this test is taken with four other members of the clan. Tell me, do you have four others of your clan that you wish to call upon."

"No. It is only me," Neville clarified.

"A shame, but there is no turning back. Tell us your name, we wish to know the person that will compete in our ring."

"My name is ... King. Arthur King," He declared with an impressive poker face, he did not trust the goblins enough to tell them his real name, he had no way of knowing if they could somehow use his name to control him, after all magic was bullshit like that. 'Note to self: Figure out if that is true. If it is I must kill Eve as soon as possible.'

"... Very well Mr. King. I expect you to at least put up a good show. However, to show you we are honorable we will allow you the choice to at least pick a weapon." Rotfang waved a wrinkled hand and two goblins came rushing out to the field caring them an assortment of steal weapons, ranging from small daggers to two-handed swords. Although the selection was impressive he felt that his own weapons were more suited for him, plus like mentioned before he didn't trust the goblins to not sabotage the weapons, something he would have done himself.

Reaching into his black coat he secretly opened his inventory and pulled out a giant two-handed warhammer, the head being over two hundred pounds and covered in three-inch-long spikes, it was seven feet tall and completely made of titanium. That's right Neville did not play around, plus it was the only thing that didn't break under his strength.

Ignoring the shocked looks of the audience he lifted it up high with one hand before slamming it on the ground beside him. Then he took out two normal pouches and clipped them on to both sides of his belt. "Done. Ready when you are."

Rotfang looked at him critically before moving on, the cheering of the crowed was growing louder, and he could already see many taking bets on the winner. "Are both contestants ready?"

Neville gave a silent nod as he stared at his opponent, while Skullcrusher yelled a war cry. "If both are ready then ... BEGIN! Release the bulls!"

It took every amount of effort on the young wizard's part to not look back at the old goblin, to ask about the last part. Ten gates slammed open releasing ten hulking and enraged bulls, at the same time Skullcrusher readied his halberd. Neville seeing this gripped the handle of his hammer and threw his only weapon at the charging Pegasus, making sure to aim at the legs

A second was all it took for the armor-clad goblin to make it to his position, the Pegasus smart enough to jump over the spinning warhammer, and was unhindered by the icy terrain as it easily crushed the ground for traction. Just before it was about to hit Neville, Skullcrusher stabbed at him using the spear point of his weapon.

Neville however was neither panicked or worried, with but a thought he activated one of his Perks, [Slow Motion Perception]. This hand ability allowed him to track all fast-moving attacks as if they were moving in slow motion, it would even adjust itself according to the speed needed for things like a bullet being fired out of a gun or a lightning bolt hitting the ground. However, although he could see the movements that didn't mean that his body got any faster.

So, as he saw the attack coming, he moved his body that he saw was moving just as slow, almost like moving through a river of honey. Reading the trajectory of the attack he was able to dodge it by leaping to the right side, and putting him in the goblins blind side. In mid leap, he opened two simultaneous inventory windows and ejected a metal canister with a ring and a pistol. He grabbed the gun at the same time he was able to hook one of his fingers on the safety pin on the canister, pulling it out as a result of his momentum.

He completed his leap by tumbling into a crouched position and aiming his gun at the goblin, firing a three-shot burst. Two of the bullets were aimed at the joints between the armored plate of the goblin and steed, but all they did was crumple once they connected. The third however was able to clip on of the unarmored wings of the horse.

He made a mental note as he kept firing at different points on his opponents. As soon as the canister hit the ground it exploded into a growing cloud of grey smoke. Swiftmane opened its wings, using them to make a fast U turn without slowing its charge. Summoning two more smoke canisters he threw them at the fast-moving warrior, making sure they were at the right distance before piercing their sides with two well-aimed bullets.

Both goblin and Pegasus were blinded for a moment, the arena around them was covered in an impenetrable fog. Thinking quickly Skullcrusher kicked the side of his horse, the sign that it should open its wings to take flight. Flapping it's wings they emerged above the smoke, then they pushed the wind to disperse the smoke, only instead of finding the human, they found the area empty except for the empty canisters and the giant hammer.

Scanning the area, they climbed higher into the air, assured that the wizard couldn't reach them from up so high. However, being the experienced warrior that he was, Skullcrusher felt something coming from his left, he pivoted on his seat and swatted it upwards using the broad side of his shield. Looking at the threat in question he saw that it looked similar to the smoke grenades, but just as he was thinking that he noticed a long piece of string tied around the ring of the container leading to a smiling Neville with sunglasses perched on a pillar of ice. He watched as the young wizard pulled the string, and then there was a blinding flash followed by a thunderous sound. They were left stunned and plummeted to the ground.

Neville adjusted the goggles before he sprinted back to his trusty hammer, he sidestepped a charging bull and punched it on the side of its face in one swift motion, the strength of his punch completely exploding the head of the poor animal. Thinking quickly, he gripped the two hind-legs of the now headless bull and used it to spin it around in a half circle, aiming it at the deaf goblin struggling to stand up.

Not taking a moment to see if he hit him or not he finally reached his weapon, grabbing it in one hand he aimed his pistol at three more charging bulls and fire only three shots, all hitting perfectly between their eyes, "Bullseye."

Two more bulls had headed towards the now standing Pegasus and his rider that had been thrown off by the bull missile. It reared on its back legs and then slammed its front hooves on the bull, completely tearing apart the skull of the animal. Skullcrusher however decided to block instead of dodge and was pushed back, but otherwise unharmed and then used the axe part of his halberd to split the head of the bull.

Seeing an opportunity Neville reached into one of his side pouches and pulled out a spherically object before loping it at his opponent and then firing at it once it was above them. Instead of exploding into light or smoke it realized a strange liquid, this however was not water, in reality what Neville just threw was a napalm grenade. He hoped that it could at least coat the wings of the Pegasus and burn them off, to permanently ground them.

This however was not what happened, instead the armored warrior aimed his shield above them and shouted out, "REPEL!" and an almost invisible force pushed the napalm away from them.

'What the hell! Observe!'

 **Shield of Reflection**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Weight: 10 Pounds**

 **Durability: 890 / 900**

 **Description: A magical shield that is able to absorb the force behind attacks and then store them for one sudden burst of force.**

"Son of whore!"

His surprise was only temporary but it was enough for Skullcrusher to mount his horse and take off, making sure to keep a carful distance.

Without looking he fired his gun four more times killing the remaining bulls with a headshot each, then he threw his gun back into his inventory.

'Fine! If he wants to play rough, I'll play rough.'

He had hoped to use them later in the trials but as it was, right now he was at a disadvantage. He took out four gems from his side pouch. Slamming his hammer down he smashed the hammer until he could see the dirt underneath, then he turned to an ice pillar and used one of his three flame breath attacks to melt the ice back into water. He threw one gem into the air, another at the patch of dirt, the next at the puddle of water, and the last he engulfed with one more breath attack covering it in flames.

In an instant the gems disintegrated, in the air was now a five-meter-tall ghostly creature that seemed to be made of the air itself. The water was next, as it began to rise and expand before it took the form of a five-meter-tall humanoid person made of water. The ground began to tremble and large stone boulders erupted from the ice-covered ground before they began to assemble until a bulky creature made of earth, it's hands had three fingers total and were massive, while it's face was on its torso, making it headless. The last of these creatures was made up of fire, it's shape constantly changing, yet it surprisingly took the form of a human female.

The creatures that Neville had summoned were in fact elementals, he had seen them in his shopping screen, and had to pay 100 G for each of the gems used to summon them, that was 2500 dollars each. Considering that they were Rare items it made sense.

They each turned to him for orders, "Ground that Pegasus, I want it alive. Separate them and kill the goblin. Go!" As one they moved. The Earth Elemental burrowed into the ground without disturbing the dirt, the Air Elemental shot at the flying horse like a rocket, its wind claws ready to rip apart anything. The Fire Elemental gave a soundless giggle before engulfing her hands and sending a barrage of fireballs. The Water Elemental turned more of the ice pillars into water before it turned itself into a long and thin serpent like creature, slithering and climbing a pillar of ice waiting for its chance to strike.

(Scene change)

The cheering of the crowd was like a roaring storm, Rotfang observed the fighting below. Skullcrusher and his mount evaded another barrage of fireballs, turning around just in time to deflect another claw attack by that wind demon. He didn't know where the young wizard had found those gems that were able to summon such fearsome monsters, but he would be sure to ask if he survived.

Looking around at his fellow Elders he saw that many had been impressed with the young man, his use of non-magical weapons was masterful, and the use of the napalm to try and ground his opponent was both vicious and ingenious, and it would have worked on most opponents if not for the shield that Skullcrusher had. Another difference that they noticed was that this 'Arthur' was physically stronger than any normal human had the right to be, easily lifting a hammer that should have by alright crushed him, of course he knew of certain potions and rituals to enhance the body, but never to this extent.

"What do you think?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He has skill, I'll admit, and his mind is not too bad either. However, it is much too soon to see if he can finish it all," grumbled out Greentounge, not that it surprised Rotfang to much, since he had always been one for a more military approach to things.

The next one to speak was a nearby goblin called Rustdirk, "I am curious to know about the magical objects he has in his position, while the gems were surprising, I am more curious to know more about that cloak of his. It seems to be some type of magical coat crossed with a bottomless bag, but there seems to be more to it than that. Plus, there is the matter of the potions that he drank before the match, only one has been revealed yet."

"Hmmm, yes you are right," the aged goblin continued to look back at the arena seeing the Earth elemental launch the wizard high into the air, aiming for goblin. Just as he drew closer the Pegasus barrel rolled to the side avoiding him entirely and making him overshoot his mark. With a small grin, he saw the plan of the human, "It looks like things are almost about done."

(Scene change)

As Neville overshot his target, his right hand holding his hammer, the other one extended outwards just as he had planned. The Air Elemental manifested right in front of him, grapping his extended hand in both of his before spinning him once and throwing him back at the still recovering Pegasus. He gripped his hammer in both hands aiming for a downward strike, Skullcrusher surprised at the sudden attack held up his shield to block the attack. However, he miscalculated as this was never Neville's plan, the strike connected directly and the vicious sound of bones being crushed were heard, the Pegasus screamed in pain as its wing was crushed to pulp.

It's brave attempt to stay steady were for nothing as it crash into the unforgiving wrath below.

Somehow Skullcrusher had managed to remain seated, but before he began to regain his barring he looked ahead and time seemed to slow. Neville lightly landed on top of the head of the Pegasus, he was balanced perfectly on the tips of his feet, the giant warhammer held behind him, ready to be swung. He tried to lift his shield to block the blow, but it refused to budge, surprised he looked down to see the Water Elemental had engulfed his entire arm in water that refused to let go. The quick distraction was his undoing as he remembered the obvious threat and was just in time to see the spiked side of the hammer hit him in the ribs, managing to launch him of his trusted mount and then tumbling on the ground.

Neville jumped off the horse, commanding the Water Elemental to engulf the Pegasus in a bubble-like prison making it unable to move, and slowly drowning it at the same time. Seeing that the most bothersome of the pair was being dealt with he focused his full attention to the armored goblin struggling to his feet, while initially he thought that the armor blocked all types of physical force he founded that it could only negate physical 'damage', the inertia of attacks however could not, and that was the reason for the shield.

Using the halberd to steady himself, Skullcrusher glared at his opponent, but just as it looked like he was about to charge, the ground underneath him exploded and ten-foot-deep hole with a strange liquid pulled him underneath.

'Got to hand it to that Earth Elemental, it sure does has perfect timing," he thought as he slowly approached the opening of the hole, reaching into his coat again to pull out a large barrel with a hazard sign on it. Ripping off the top, he dumped the continents inside the hole, making sure to drench the screaming goblin, until he was waist deep in the stuff.

"You might be able to immune to physical damage, but I doubt that you can survive being roasted alive by all of this napalm," Neville explained as he took in a deep breath and expelled a long stream of fire into the hole, igniting the napalm.

He turned away from the hole, ignoring the screams as the goblin was slowly being burned to death in the pit, the metal plate doing a bad job of keeping the flammable liquid from slipping into the cracks.

Instead Neville focused on the drowning Pegasus, as it began to lose consciousness. 'Observe.'

 **Name: Swiftmane (Lvl 200)**

 **HP: 1,650 / 23,000**

'Perfect. I've been meaning to find myself a mount,' he thought as he remembered looking into his Shop tab, were he could buy different mounts. The only reason he hadn't was because he had no place to store them and their cost was in the millions, there was however one mount that he was interested in. 'Looks like I won't have to look for one of them anymore. Better yet, this one is free.'

Calling off the Water Elemental he made Earth one hold it down. Walking right up to it, he glared at the angry and rebellious eyes that wanted nothing more than to kill him. Smirking a bit, he pulled out an egg sized purple stone that gave a malicious light, gold runes inscribed all around it. This was a binding stone that had cost him 50 galleons, the description said that it was mainly used to bind animal familiars.

With a lighting, quick action, Neville forcefully opened the mouth of the Pegasus and shoved the stone all the way down it's throat. Pulling back his hand, he walked towards the mangled wing, gripping it with both hands he ripped it off the horse, all the way to the shoulder blade. The Pegasus screamed in pain, trying to flail around but it was no use.

Turning to the Fire Elemental that was still standing at the side he spoke his next command, "Cauterize the wound."

 **HP: 1,150 / 23,000**

With the large wing, still in his hand he stored it in his inventory, then walked to the other side and did the same, before storing that one as well.

Finally, he once again faced the no wingless horse, tears running down it's long face. He gripped both sides of its face, forcing it to look him in the eyes, "You are now mine. From this moment on you will become a part of me and I you. Your name will be Swiftflame."

As soon as its new name was spoken it stopped it's struggling, it's eyes losing focus and then slowly redness began to creep into them. Its grey skin started to turn darker and darker until it was pitch black, the two stumps where it's wings used to be, began to heal and shift until it looked like any other wingless horse. Then its mane, tail, and hooves gave off smoke before it suddenly burst into flames. Its mouth gained sharp teeth-like lips and the inside was now a scorching red, like looking into a furnace, it's body also gained crack like lines that showed it insides to be made up of flames.

What Neville had created was a Nightmare, the opposite of a Pegasus.

 **Name: Swiftflame (Lvl 200)**

 **HP: 650 / 23,000**

 **MP: 2,000**

 **STR: 208**

 **VIT: 80**

 **DEX: 289**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIZ: 22**

 **LUK: 9**

 **Perks:**

 **Armor: 1,000**

 **Wingless flyer: Can fly even without wings and the speed is three times its running speed.**

 **Fire Hooves: Attacks with the hooves does twice as much fire damage.**

 **Brimstone Stride: Able to teleport up to 10 miles away in a cloud of brimstone and ash.**

 **Summary: A Nightmare created by Neville after, a normal Pegasus was unable to endure the torture of its wings being torn off. It currently has no memories of its past self and only hold loyalty to Neville.**

Seeing it stand up he gently stroked it's face, getting a happy neigh in response as it pushed its head more into the hand of its new master. "I will be sure to take proper care of you, but first you need a long rest. Understand?" he whispered to his new servant before distancing himself a few feet away.

Swiftflame stopped its hoof twice in the icy, sparks of flames igniting on every hit, showing that it understood. Taking off his coat he held it open, showing the inside to his Nightmare, like a bull fighter. Swiftflame didn't question its new master as it began to run at the coat.

Neville opened an invisible inventory window right in front of the coat, and just as it looked like Swiftmane was about to touch his coat it disappeared, giving the illusion that it had somehow disappeared into the coat itself. Putting on the coat again he ignored the cheers and yells of the audience.

The screams of Skullcrusher had ended already and as he looked at the charred remains of the goblin he decided to check just to be safe.

 **Name: Skullcrusher (Lvl 180)**

 **HP: 0 / 38,000**

"Looks like I won," he shouted to the audience, spreading his arms out in a boastful gesture, the cheers were well received.

"Arthur! Arthur! Arthur!"

All the Elders had a calculating expression, never having imagined the end of the match, or the strange creature that the young wizard had managed to create using the Pegasus. It was all something to take into consideration.

Rotfang held up an aged hand, calling an aid, "Send someone to check if Skullcrusher is still alive."

Knuckle-crusher then spoke, "I had not imagined that the human was capable of that much, I am glad that my initial assessment was not wrong."

"I have to wonder where the creature he created disappeared to, the coat had no pocket on the inside. Strange...," this time it was Rustdirk that spoke.

Getting a signal from the arena managers to indicate that Skullcrusher was no more, Rotfang stood up from his seat. "Wonderful, seemly wonderful. Arthur King, you continue to impress us. Deactivate the Anti-Magic Field. But it is still too early to celebrate, two down and two to go."

Neville felt his magic under his control again, confirming that the field was down. His magic once more at full capacity. Still he kept his hammer at his side but pulled out his Spellbook. 'I better end this fast if I want to get everything done today.'

Once more he the chains on a set of doors move, but this time it was a giant twenty-five feet tall covered in leather armor, wielding an iron mace. It roared at him stomping at the ground, showing its crooked and yellow grim filled teeth.

Neville didn't know much about giants but he figured that they were similar to trolls. He waited for the signal that luckily came right after.

"Let the third round begin!"

He didn't wait long as he used his spell book and called out his best spell, "Chill Touch!"

Spectral skeletal hands gripped the neck of the giant, turning the skin grey as it began to decay due to the necrotic damage. The giant tried to snatch at the hands but all his attempts were met with failure.

Neville but away his book and gripped his hammer in both hands placing it in front of his body, before bracing himself and looking at the place where the giants head was.

No one in the audience knew what happened, none could track him. Their eyes wouldn't understand what occurred, one second the giant was flailing around trying to hold the ghostly hands, the next it's head was missing. It had just disappeared as if someone had simply erased it, then as if the body finally noticed something wrong it began to fall, blood squirting out of its neck.

Neville himself had appeared some distance away, the hammer slightly steaming. What he had used was a perk he had acquired during his time in the dungeons grinding away, it was called Flash Point. Despite the unassuming name, it was a truly terrifying ability, once per hour he could travel to anyplace he saw, as long as he was able to see it and it was in a straight line. Although it sounded like teleportation in reality it was an ability that made him move at the speed of light, anything in between him and his final destination was utterly obliterated due to the heat and force of him reaching such speeds.

There some slight draw backs however, for one he could only use it once every hour. The next was that he needed to see the place in question, so if something were to obscure his sight like fog or simply having his eyes closed it would not work.

Looking at Rotfang, he spoke, "Done. Bring my last opponent."

Rotfang was stunned for a moment before a fleeting grin appeared on his face. "Very well Mr. King, but know this. Your last opponent was meant to be used against everyone in the clan in question, and they were usually made up of hundred. Do you think you have what it takes to do what hundreds of goblins could? Do you have what it takes to defeat the CHIMAERA!"

As soon as he spoke those words, a large beast burst through the heavy doors. The chimaera was ten feet tall, had a black goat's body, a red dragon's spin covered tail, and a large lion's head with dagger like teeth.

It roared, causing the icy ground to crack and slightly pushing away some smaller pieces of ice away.

Neville steadied his feet so as to not be pushed back by the wind. 'I am glad that I still have 'those' with me.'

The Elementals that had yet to disappear stood behind him, ready to fight the newest threat.

Gathering magic in his hand he decided to test the waters, and launched a Mana beam. Unfortunately, the chimaera only squinted its eyes before roaring once more, the shock wave this time however was enough to deflect the beam away from itself.

"Well shit," the young wizard said to himself half shocked and half awed by the attack, before lowering his steaming hand. "Guess I really have no choice."

At his mental command, all around the arena hands began to sprout out of the ground, they were made from wood, dirt, and rock. Then more started to immerge until more of their body was seen, golems ranging from 5 feet to 15 feet high showed themselves.

 **Golem Creation Lvl 24**

 **(Active): The ability to give materials a sense of false life with the use of magic. Different materials will bring different stats. Can only have 15 golems at once.**

 **Cost: 500 MP**

 **Types: Wood, Dirt, Stone**

"Who needs clan members, when I can make my own army," Neville stated as he jumped up towards the top of a 15 feet tall Dirt Golem, ready to lead them like a commander.

"Charge!"

As one they moved to attack the chimaera.

(Scene change)

"I am happy, that you agreed to this deal, Mr. Garfield," spoke Eve as she looked at the sweating man behind the heavy oak desk. She was dressed in a black jacket, white blouse, dress skirt, and high heels.

Mr. Garfield on the other hand was a pudgy man with a growing bald spot and a worn-down suit. Wiping away the sweat drops with a dirty handkerchief he spoke in a nervous voice, "O-Of course Miss Scorch. Y-your offer w-was more than generous?"

The man had a good reason for his fear of the beautiful women sitting on the other side of the desk. Only an hour ago, a group of tall muscular men had broken into his brothel house, scaring away all the customers, and killing all of his guards. Then they had proceeded to drag him into an awaiting car outside without saying a word. Once they had arrived at a new location, an impressive office building they pushed him out of the car, only telling him that the boss wanted to talk to him. He was lead through a corridor; the paintings and furniture spoke of class and influence.

Then once he arrived behind a set of doors he was told to wait until he was called in. He was unable to hear any of the conversation from the inside but just as he was about to relax, he did hear the sound of a gun going off, the doors opened and two women dressed in black suits and dress pants walked out dragging the body of Slick Jim, a pimp that was notorious for escaping the law, a bullet hole in his head.

It was then that he heard the voice of a woman telling him to come in.

What followed was perhaps the most terrifying meeting that he has ever had. Miss Scorch had basically stated that they were buying up all the land in the neighborhood for a renovation, and that they wanted him to transfer the deed of his home to her. They were willing to pay for full market price and a little extra for the girls in his 'care'. The amount offered was enough for him to live a comfortable life and he doubted that he was allowed the choice to refuse, so with no other choice he agreed.

Eve pushed a set of papers across the table, "Just sign here and everything will be done."

Mr. Garfield was only too glad to end the whole thing and signed it after briefly reading it.

Checking that the documents were properly signed Eve nodded and placed them in a special folder, "Everything seems to be in order. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Getting up from his seat he looked down at his feet in a bow," No, thank you Miss Scorch for your offer."

"You can see yourself out I hope," she asked as she went back to looking over another set of documents.

"Y-yes," he stuttered and practically ran to door before exiting.

No that she was alone, Eve relaxed and massaged her stiff shoulders, having to have meetings all day. "Ugh, that was the last one. You've done a good job Ai," she said as she looked down between her legs were the head of her best friend currently rested.

Ai was a beautiful 24-year-old woman of Asian descend, the same age as Eveline, and the one that changed the life of Eve. She had jet black hair with a couple of purple highlights and styled in a pixie normal attire was a short purple top that exposed her flat stomach, a black leather jacket, a pair of black short, and thigh high leather boots. Although she was shorter than Eve by a couple of inches she was just as curvy, pushing at a C cup. Ai and Eve had been friends since High school, gone to college together, and were inseparable since then. She was also the one that had tricked Eve into the life of a Vampire.

Being raised in a sheltered home all her life, Eve had always been the more curious of the two, but it was Ai that would come up with the ideas. Back in college they had 'experimented' with each other, and things had gotten out of hand. Ai wanted a more serious relationship but Eve was happy with the way things were. Ai herself had accidentally become a vampire at a pub trying to drown herself in her sorrow after she had been trying to convince Eve into taking their relationship more serious and ended up being rejected.

Once she had been sober enough to be told the full details of her decision, she had hoped to turn Eve into one and share the benefits of the Vampire life, so she had planned a trip with her in mind as a way to apologize. During the trip, she had effectively turned Eve but things between them had been frosty for the first couple of days.

Then everything had gone downhill after Eve had slept with a wizard by the name of Richard Price.

Ai had been worried sick after Eve failed to meet her back at their place, she had gone to the coven to see if anybody knew anything but no one did. It was just as she was about to head back out that Eve burst in through the door with nothing but a bed sheet covering herself and a shit-eating grin. Eve had then proceeded to tell her about how she had gone on to have dinner with the Wizard and then back to her room, where she had finally lost her V-card, and then the following fight, never losing the smile plastered to her face.

The coven leaders had heard about her little stunt and began to reprimand her, Eve not one to take being told what to do very well had proceeded to decapitate the person in question with well-placed kick to the neck. Her little takeover had been effective in putting her on top.

The rumors of Richard Price had actually been an accident on Ai's part, when she had begun to rant about him in what she thought was an empty bathroom. It had then snowballed from there and once Eve heard about it she had been furious, killing all of those that had heard her little talk, the only reason why she was spared was because of friendship they still held, the same one she was working on building back up again. That was the reason why she was currently hiding underneath the desk and performing oral to her longtime friend and crush.

With a sigh, Eve leaned against her large leather seat, taking out a special folder from her desk drawer. The inside was filled with all the information that she was able to find about Richard, something that had been exceptionally hard to do once they had found out that he could shapeshift into other people or animals, and he had a constant habit of disappearing into his artificial dimensions; something that she was very curious about. The information they did find was perfectly normal; school records, health records, driver's license, everything checked out, and that was the problem.

To anyone that didn't know him, they would just consider him a normal human being, Eve however knew different. Contrary to popular believes, vampires did not taste blood any differently, it still tasted just as disgusting as it did when they were human. What they actual fed on was the emotional memories that the blood gave. The stronger the emotion the more power they received from it. Of course, everyone had their preferred brand of emotion, Eve for example only liked blood that contained greed while Ai liked compassion.

When Eve had tasted Neville's blood she had gone into shock, a vampire could sometimes guess certain aspects of the person such as age, gender, or even virginity, by how much the emotions inside were left to ferment. But Neville was different, it was like he kept his emotions behind a giant dam, storing it and only letting a small trickle flow. The emotions she consumed from the small trickle were so concentrated and powerful that it was almost beyond comprehension, it was like she was suddenly given the best high quality wine in the world and all this time she had been drinking watered down beer.

She knew right away that Richard was not a normal human or even wizard, it was like pure unadulterated power decided to take form and it just so happened to take the form of a hunky man. This made her curious, she wanted to know more about him, to understand and unravel the mystery of the being that called itself Richard Price.

"You know, I had dinner with Richard yesterday. Thanks for recommending that restaurant, I couldn't cook to save my life."

Pausing in her job, she looked up to see the relaxed face that Eve had, "Glad to be of help. And see, I told you they make an awesome stake." She was both jealous and thankful for Richard Price. On one hand, she and Eve had grown considerably closer and Eve had started to take life more serious, on the other hand all Eve ever talked about for the last two months was him.

"Yes, I was happy that he seemed to like it. Too bad we didn't get to have any sexy time but I'm sure we'll get the chance soon enough."

"A shame," Ai said back, not hiding the sarcasm laced in her voice.

Eve looked at her and raised a single eyebrow, "I didn't say you could stop."

Grumbling a bit about how this position was killing her back, Ai went back to performing her duties.

Eve gave a shuddered breath before taking a photo of Richard sitting at a Cafe, drinking coffee and reading a book. "At least I was able to get some answers from him and I made sure that he wouldn't interfere with my plans."

Taking out another folder she flipped it to a set of locations marked on a map of London and the surrounding area, they would be the new locations for her still expanding circle of followers. The girls from the brothels were all but too quick for a change of lifestyle, and once they were shown the full benefits they joined on the spot. A benefit that Eve had gotten from Richards powers was the ability to be unaffected by the sun, an ability that she could share with her followers like Ai.

There was also the other side of her plan.

Eve being the only daughter of a powerful drug lord had everything she could ever want growing up except for a caring father and a mother that didn't disappear every couple of months only to be replaced by another one. Her father had sent her to the best boarding schools that money could afford, not because he cared for her all that much, but because it meant that she would be out of the house and he was left to do what he wanted. The relationship between Eve and her father had been almost non-existent, which was why when she told him that she was interested in the business he had all-right told her no. Now the old Eve would have grudgingly listened to him once he had put his foot down, but the new and improved Eve was tired of having her life dictated to her, by someone that only saw her as another chess piece.

The result was that she had mind controlled her father and the other higherups, another useful skill curtesy of Richard, and forced them into letting her take reins of the business. Then it was only a simple matter of her father getting into a terrible car 'accident' after drinking too much, which left him in a coma. Using her new connections thanks to her father and her vampire minions, she was easily becoming the most powerful underground kingpin in all of London.

"Ah! Right there! ... You know perhaps I could introduce you to Richard soon. I imagine that the three of us could think of some very interesting things to do," she spoke in short breaths.

'... It's something at least,' Ai thought to herself. What can she say, she had seen a picture of this Richard, and her first thought at the time was, 'Now that is a face worth sitting on.'

"Yep, I'm sure he would agree, he looks like someone that likes challenges. Always that calm and cool expression, seems like nothing can ever fazes him,'' the vampire said out loud, stroking the image of the wizard in the photo, her fangs unconsciously elongated at the thought of tasting his blood again.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, that happened. I decided to expand a little more on Eve's character since people apparently liked her with Neville. There won't actually be any romance between them, sure there might be some flirting and the occasionally booty-call but nothing serious. I am leaving anything romantic until at least the fourth book. One of the first lessons that I learned was that everyone has a motive, even background characters, and this is my way of showing that.**

 **Now the next chapter will have Neville finish the quest and finally get some answers. Now to all of you that have read 'The Gamer' manga, you should have some idea about what where his ability comes from, this is my take on where I believe his powers comes from and who gave it to him.**

 **Please read the next chapter if you are curious about which direction I am heading with the story.**


	10. Death and the Truth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 9**

"God, damn it! Why won't you die!" Neville roared as he was sent tumbling through the air again after blocking another powerful swipe attack by the chimaera.

It seems like people had forgotten to mention that chimaeras could apparently, breath out fire, and that they could eat magic to heal themselves.

It had already been ten minutes since the match had started and all the young wizard had been able to do was reduce its health by half, but not after it had destroyed half his golems.

He had been forced to switch with his Greenfang Armor half way into the battle unless he would get skewered by the razor-sharp spikes on the chimaera's tail.

 **Complete Greenfang Armor**

 **Rarity: Very Rare**

 **Weight: 18 pounds**

 **Durability: 600 / 600**

 **Armor: 800**

 **Description: An enchanted armor given to Neville Longbottom after the defeat of Greenfang the Apostle of Gaia. The full armor consists of two boots, two gauntlets, one chest plate, and one helmet.**

 **Damage Reduction is 30%**

 **Immune to all types of poisons for two hours a day**

 **Nature based magic is 50% more effective**

 **Can teleport between nearby trees**

The armor in question was made of some type of silver like metal and green glass. The boots and gauntlets had a set of three sharp claw-like daggers on each of the knuckles. The breastplate had the face of a snarling Greenfang with two glowing yellow gems for eyes. The helmet was similarly made to look like that of a wolf heads, although it could open its mouth for Neville to speak or drink potions.

Neville glanced back at the beast in front of him. It had already eaten three of the Elementals, sucking away all the magic that held them together.

Gathering magic around his body he summoned the one skill he had created and trained in to fight people like Eve. From around his body burst out purple crystalline spiked chains, the tips ending in six inch spikes.

 **Binding Chains (Lvl 45):**

 **Active: The ability to bind a creature or object in strong adamantine chains, can only be broken by 400 STR of higher. Can summon multiple chains at once, and each can be controlled individual or together. Chains will last for 5 days.**

 **Effects: Subjects tied up in chains are unable to move or use magic. Works on both physical and non-physical enemies.**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

It had taken him many hours and he had had to use 3 of the skill-disks, to get it at that level, but he knew it would give him an advantage against most enemies, like the pest in front of him. He summoned 8 chains from his back, all of them pointed at the chimaera.

"You stupid goat, I'll make sure to mount your head on a plaque!" He screamed as the chimaera opened its mouth and spat out balls of fire like a machine gun. 'Observe.'

 **Name: Chimaera (Lvl 322)**

 **Title: King of the Ring**

 **HP: 34, 035 / 76,000**

 **MP: 32,700/ 45,000**

 **STR: 323**

 **VIT: 439**

 **DEX: 120**

 **INT: 40**

 **WIZ: 39**

 **LUK: 54**

 **Perks:**

 **Dragons Hybrid: Can use fire attacks.**

 **Goat Stubbornness: Can continue to fight as long as it has HP.**

 **Lions Roar: Can release a roar powerful enough to stun enemies or deflect attacks.**

 **Magic Absorption: Heals the creature by eating the magic in object or spells.**

 **Armor: 1,000**

 **Weakness: smell, tail, mouth.**

 **Summary: Chimaeras are extremely powerful magical beasts that thrive in magical environments, consuming other magical creatures to grow more powerful. Consuming other magical creatures gives them a small chance to gain a new ability. This chimera has consumed several goblins and humans, making it able to use magic attacks or deflect them.**

'At least it's down to at least half now. Let's try to see if I can get closer.' "Aim for the tail,"

 **Neville Longbottom**

 **HP: 5,060/ 6,600**

 **MP: 2,800/ 8,250(7250 + 1000)**

Neville used [Sprint] to close the distance between himself and the beast, using the chains to pull himself away from incoming fireballs or make sharp turns. He was just a little bit faster than the chimaera and once he was close enough to touch its whiskers, he dodged the lightning fast swipe from its claws, going into a slide underneath it. Once he was directly under the belly he struck, four spiked chains wrapped around the midsection of the creature, sealing away its breath attacks. The four other spikes wrapped around each of the legs sealing its movements.

"Steal! Steal! Steal! Steal! …" Neville called out still stuck to the underside of the chimaera. The attack he was calling out was [Thief's Hand], and he was using it to steal away some health and magic to heal himself and cripple it at the same time.

 **Neville Longbottom**

 **HP: 6,600 / 6,600**

 **MP: 7,800/ 8,250 (7250 + 1000)**

Feeling back to almost 100 percent he separated the chains from his back, and slide under the still struggling beast. "Formation P!" he called out and the remaining golems got into different positions. Grapping the spiked dragon tail of the chimaera he began to spin in a circle, completely lifting his opponent off the ground before with a great huff he sent it hurtling into the direction of an awaiting stone golem, that kicked it to another, who punched it to an airborne wood golem that hit with a double hammer slam and into the awaiting arms of a dirt golem that performed a German suplex. The crater that it left was massive, but more awaited however as Neville was thrown high into the air by another golem.

Once he was dozens of feet in the air he gathered magic, summoning half a dozen floating glyphs below him and pointing to the captured chimaera. Giant magical balls fired simultaneously each one doing three times their normal damage thanks to the effects of the glyphs.

 **Magic Bolt (Lvl 43)**

 **(Active): Gathers magic into a sphere and then is able to launch it in any direction. Can be launched as a ball or as a beam. You can change the shape or size of the beam as well as power depending on how much it was charged. Can now track and follow opponents.**

 **Attack: 2500**

 **Cost: 300 MP**

 **Range: 500 ft.**

It only had 1,000 Armor points meaning that it could only ignore 2,000 points of damage and each one of the bolts now did 7,500 points of damage.

They exploded upon contact, blowing away chunks of dirt and ice away.

The attack had cost him 1,800 MP in total and done 33,000 points of damage, a great attack, the only flaw it had was that it was extremely slow, something that most intelligent opponents could see and dodge accordingly.

Falling to the ground again he saw that although it was still alive, it was only barely breathing. Its fur was scorched black, the tail was missing, probably blown to smitherring, and it was bleeding from all over its body.

Neville took the time to savor the victor, reaching into his inventory he summoned a cigar and lit it with a small lighter. He wasn't one to smoke but he had picked up the habit of smoking a cigar after a major battle. Taking a couple of puffs, he walked closer to the chimaera until he could touch it and then expelled the smoke in its face. He had gotten a brand that smelled and tasted like cinnamon since he couldn't stand the smell of normal tobacco.

The large beast couldn't even turn its head, but it still glared at him with those fierce yellow eyes.

"You put up a good fight (puff), just not good enough," he said to it before with blinding speeds he plucked those same eyes from its head and taking away the rest of its health points in the process.

Looking at the eyes he threw them into his inventory, sure that they could be useful later.

Then he stood up and spread his arms wide like an orchestra director finishing his performance. The arena of Goblins roared with approval, they cheered his name, those that had bet on him winning being the loudest.

"Congratulations Mr. King, on single handedly winning all the Sacred Blood Trials! I hereby declare the King Clan as official members of Gringotts!" Rotfang stated and began to clap as well.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Greed is in the blood: You wish to join the organization of Gringotts, a bank were greed and wealth determines everything.**

 **Objective: Pass all four of the tests.**

 **Quest Reward: Treasure Map, (20,000 G) X 5, Perk: Eyes of Worth**

 **EXP gained**

 **Boars: 100 EXP X 67= 6,700 EXP**

 ***Jack: 45,000 EXP**

 **Bull: 200 EXP X 8= 1,600 EXP**

 ***Skull crusher: 60,000 EXP**

 ***Giant: 75,000 EXP**

 ***Chimaera: 100,000 EXP**

 **Total: 288,300 EXP= 288 Shop Tokens**

 **[Your defeat of certain enemies has gained you the following skills:]**

 **Create (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): Allows you to create permeant non-magical objects that the castor is familiar with from magic.**

 **Cost: 500 MP per pound**

 **Taming (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): This ability allows you to tame a wild beast to your will. Their INT must be lower than your own or else it will fail. Creature that are tamed will act as familiars and can share their senses.**

 **Cost: 300 MP and 1 Soul gem**

 **Giant's Strength (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): Allows the user to increase their strength using magic. Raises STR by 20.**

 **Cost: 200 MP**

 **Duration: 1 Hour**

 **Combine (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): Allows you to combine two abilities, creatures, object, etc. of similar types into something new. Abilities that you own can be gifted to others this way.**

 **Cost: 700 MP**

 **[Hidden prerequisite met: Defeat opponents 200 Lvl above your own with a non-living army.]**

 **[Title: General] acquired**

 **[General: You are now able to lead large amounts of people at once. People under you get a 50% increase to all stats.]**

 **Doll Creation (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): One man army? Yes, you are with this ability. You are now able to create permeant beings made out of simple materials and breathe life into them. They have their own personality and abilities but are all extremely loyal to you. Stats are determined by Lvl and magic, cannot be leveled up once made.**

 **Cost: 500 MP and 10 Soul Gems**

 **[You have gained the Perk; Eyes of Worth]**

 **[Eyes of Worth: A passive ability that lets you know the desires and wants of a person. They also show you if the person is worth investing.]**

He closed his eyes as he felt an overwhelming sense of joy at all of the notifications. The skills were just as amazing as he thought they would be, and now he could make an army using his new skills.

He felt a brief tickling sensation on his eyes before it went away, opening them he noticed that the world had suddenly gotten a pink shade, and all of the people in the crowed had gained a small window. Blinking again he forced his new ability to go away and the world regained its original color back.

Looking at himself summoned the remaining golems and stored them back into his inventory by making it look like they were sinking below the ground.

A door materialized in the stone wall of the ring, and a small goblin gestured for him to follow.

Making his way towards them he made sure to pick up his discarded war-hammer.

"Clan Leader King, this way please. I will lead you to the conference room where you will meet the rest of the Clan Leaders," he said in a respectful tone, after all he was talking to a new Clan Leader, plus he had seen the destruction that the wizard was capable of.

Nodding, Neville followed behind the goblin, changing back into his suit using the quick option in his inventory. Taking out his staff he readied himself to meet the other goblins.

"This is as far as I am permitted to go. They have yet to arrive but please enter, your seat should have already been added," the servant said as it began to walk away.

Seeing no reason not to, the young wizard walked inside. The interior was one giant circle with a giant round wooden conference table standing right at the center, a set of 13 red throne like chairs spread evenly around it. He saw that each had a plaque with a clan's name etched on it.

He walked around the room inspecting the various paintings and items, most were about the goblin wars however.

Just as he thought about taking his seat while inspecting a painting of a goblin in the same armor that Skullcrusher had, he noticed that the walls and ceiling began to turn black. Leaping away from the wall he noticed that he was now in a trapped room, the exit having disappeared.

The surrounding darkness was unsettling, and for a horrifying moment he thought that he was back in the endless void.

Just as he was beginning to panic he heard a tap, turning around to the still present floor and table, he saw someone he knew should not have been there. Worse was that it filled him with terror.

"...Neville."

(Scene change)

Augusta Longbottom poured herself another glass of Firewhiskey, trying to call her nerves down.

She stood in her study, surrounded by worried house elves. A few hours ago, they had finally caught the person that had been out murdering Purebloods, an old pureblooded wizard that had once been suspected of being a Death Eater, spent all of his assets trying to dodge Azkaban. The poor wizard had then decided to take revenge on all of those Pureblooded families that had sided against him during the war.

He had been caught when he had tried to kidnap the niece of Amelia Bones, he was then questioned using all available means to ask about the different people he had either killed or abducted. The list in front of her was a copy of his list of targets.

She ran her trembling finger down the list until she reached the Longbottoms. Her heart clenched every time she read off a family member's name and then the word 'Dead'. Finally, she reached Neville's name.

Neville Longbottom - Escaped

She let out a huge breath of relief.

It would appear that although he had managed to capture her grandson, Neville was able to escape. The only problem was that she didn't know where he was, but at least she knew that he could take care of himself in the wild.

Looking at the head of the beast she had found in the forest mounted to the wall, she gave a quick toast, praying that she would find him soon.

(Scene change)

Neville had recognized the person sitting at his seat immediately, how could he not when he saw him every day, he even had a miniature copy of his suit.

"H-how?" he uttered with dry lips.

The emotionless face of the young boy was eerie as he spoke, "Do you mean how am I here, or how are we in the same place at the same time? Well, either way it doesn't matter? Please Mr. Price have a seat." He gestured to an empty seat a couple of chairs away.

Neville sluggishly did as he was told, never did he think he would get to meet the original owner of the body he was using.

"Now I am sure that you have many question Mr. Price, and rest assure that that is the reason for why I am here, to give you answers. Now before you ask, no, I am not in fact Neville Longbottom, this is just one of my many forms" the supposed dead boy answered back.

Slamming down his worry he forced [Gamer's Mind] to activate. "If you are not Neville then who are you?"

Leaning backwards the unnamed being began to speak, "Now that, is a rather complicated question with a rather simple answer. Perhaps a riddle will help."

 _"I am the man without a name,_

 _For I am life's eternal bane,_

 _I do not judge or cast blame,_

 _For in my eyes you are all the same."_

"Now then what am I?" he said as he summoned a glass of white wine from thin air.

Neville began to think, but the answer was more surprising, "... Oh shit. You're Death."

"It seems you got it, good. Now then I here to explain a couple of things, in the hopes that you may help in a certain matter pertaining to your 'arrival' as it were," the now named person answered.

"Okay, I mean, wow. Just wow. I guess I should ask how is it that I am here, in this universe that should have just been a fictional story," Neville said, the questions he had been suppressing surfacing to his mind.

"Very well, but I will need to explain a couple of things first. First of all, let me ask you this in a way that you can understand, have you ever thought how computer A.I. in movies work, better yet how the brain works?"

"Don't they work the same, the brain sends electrical signals along the nervous system and the A.I. just sends out different signals to other programs, right?"

"In a way, but what I was getting at was the fact that they both use electrical energy. Now then let me ask you something else, what would happen if the electricity that your race has come to enjoy so much, suddenly developed consciousness?" Death asked, patiently watching as the young man tried to think of an answer.

"I don't know," Neville finally admitted, he had never thought of such a thing.

"I know that it is a rather hard concept to imagine for most, but let me elaborate. This has actually happened before. What your race calls magic is in fact that, it has been so for countless eons. Wizards and magical beings treat magic as a separate being, and with good reason. It is a type of energy that has done something that should have been impossible, it gained awareness."

"But that would mean...," the reincarnated man thought of the consequences of such a thing.

"Correct again. The reason why nobody has been able to find rules for magic or an explanation for how it works, is because it is constantly changing the rules. Wizards have some silly notion that they create magic using their souls, I can assure you that one soul is no different from any other, what actually happens is that Magic lets them tap into its energy to perform their spells. In this world Mr. Price, there are three governing bodies that oversee the world, Magic, myself and one other," Death revealed.

"I understand but that still doesn't answer my question. What am 'I' doing here," Neville asked again.

Taking another sip of his glass, Death continued, "I was getting to that, what you must understand first is how death and life work together. The other being I was talking about has no name but the closest one to match it is Gaia, the planet itself has also gained sentience, after it had fused with a piece of Magic. The ley lines as you call them work the same way as veins, carrying magical currents throughout its body, regulating the flow and making sure that magic is constantly moving. It does however have one other important job, and that is to create the bodies that will house souls. In comes my job, despite popular belief I don't take souls to the afterlife, my job is to create the soul and then collect them again when the time comes."

Neville summoned an inventory window, happy to know that his powers still worked, and took out a bottle of wine before ripping off the cork and drinking it straight from the mouth. "So, there is no afterlife, then what happens to the souls?"

Now death waved a hand and a blank giant jig-saw puzzle appeared, he carefully took out a single piece and held it up for the wizard to see. "I made the first ever soul after I ripped a piece of myself and gave it to Gaia so that she could form a body. Every single being with a soul today were once a piece of myself. People, animals, insects, plants, they all have a soul, and once their time has come I collect them back into myself. You could say that I was, am, and will be every single thing that has ever lived in one way or another."

Neville clutched his head trying to understand the world-shattering realization of what he had just been told, "So does this mean that I am also a piece of you?"

"That is where things are different, you originally aren't from this universe, and therefore I am not the version of me that created you. Magic played a very clever trick on that version of me, and sent you to the Void as you call it, a place that we are not allowed to touch, a place were the barrier between worlds is the thinnest. At the moment of your death it cast you there and the me of your world was unable to retrieve you, it then proceeded to guide you to this world. Tell me how long do you think you were in there?" Death asked the confused wizard.

"Wasn't it a year, there was a countdown clock and everything," he said honestly, even though he felt that the real answer would be different.

"Let me give tell you something, time in the Void is constantly changing, never staying the same. A second there could fluctuate between one real second or a millennium, and you had the unfortunate pleasure of staying there for a year."

"Wait! If that's true then why don't I feel order, and how old am I really?"

"Time is a relative thing, for example: if you were stuck in a room without out windows and didn't need food or drink, but the only thing there was a clock, then your brain would adjust itself to perceive it as normal, even if one second was actually five. Time has always been a tricky subject, a five-year-old for example will feel a single year longer than it does for a fifty-year-old, only because to him it is one fifth of the amount that he has been alive. As to the matter of your age, at the time you were put inside the Void, it was going 5 million times real speed. You are 5,000,027 years old. You should be happy, most people don't look half as good as you when they reach a fraction of your age," the personification of Death, told him mercilessly, a small smile formed when he saw the man in question suck in a sharp breath.

"...So, then what happened?"

Feeling more relaxed Death summoned other food, "I say it now since it's the next topic we are going to discuss, but you are an experiment. Have you ever wondered why your power takes the form of a game? No. Then let me explain. Your ability makes you interact with the world as a game character, but it doesn't turn the world its self into one. But if you are the character then who is the player?"

"...Ah shit. It's Magic isn't it," Neville spoke after putting the pieces together.

"Bingo. However, you must realize that it chooses to guide you rather than to take direct control. Another point is that it isn't actually a game, it was just the simplest form that your mind could comprehend. Every time you gain a point in one of your stats, Magic is shifting reality to make you stronger, faster, durable, and several other things."

"Why? What does it have to gain?" he said not finding the reason why Magic would give him those abilities.

"Let me clarify something. Gaia constantly gains experience as long as something is born on her surface. I gain experience every time someone dies and they merge back with me. Magic however gains experience any time someone uses it. However, the one thing we all have in common, the one thing that all sentient beings have in common, is the desire to grow, evolve as it were. A bit of advice, the best method to progress is to set up rules and then figure out how to break them. That is the reason why Magic chose you, you will be the hammer that can break his own limitations. Every time you do something out of the ordinary, it learns and adapts. The so-called quests are its own way of testing what you can do."

"God, damn it! So, you're saying that everything so far has just been one giant lie. That everything I do is just to benefit this stupid sentient energy," Neville slammed his hands on the table and got up, running a hand through his hair to calm himself down.

Death was not shocked by the reaction, "There is also the matter of certain aspect of your games that I would like to go over. One point for instant is the Shopping Tab on your menu once you leveled up you LUK stat. Many of the spells and items are things that haven't even been thought of in this world, so how are you getting them?"

"I don't know, doesn't it just create them?"

"No in fact, what it actually did was invade a new universe where those things already existed and then slowly began to copy their knowledge to his own. Despite their innocent design the Shop Tokens are actually tools it uses to puncture more holes in the Void and make the connection bigger, and every monster, plant, or environment that is foreign to this world is a copy of something it has managed to collect."

"Oh God." It was almost too much to bare but he still needed to ask something that had been on his mind, "What about Levels and EXP, what are they really?"

"Levels are the accumulation experience. Experience however is different than what you might imagine. As you have probably noticed, you do not gain EXP if you knock out an opponent, only if they die, there is a reason for that. Experience is made by just living and performing tasks that ensure your survival, not a very large amount mind you but enough to gain a couple of levels throughout your life. There however is another way to gain experience and that is by taking it away from someone else. Everything is connected in the endless cycle of life, you must take life if you want to continue living, that is the fundamental law. Consuming plants and animals bestows a fraction of their total experience to you. The more experience you have the higher the level, and the more powerful you become. Those Shop Tokens are in fact a physical representation of experience and are in fact very valuable artifacts. I however am more interested in those Soul Gems in your inventory. Ten of those gems are capable of creating a soul, a soul that has never been a part of me is very enticing."

Walking back to his seat, he slumped in it and looked up to the endless void that had replaced the ceiling, "So what else can you tell me?"

Death leaned back in his seat showing that he was in no rush, "Ask away, this is after all one of the few times that you will get straight answers."

Neville knew that there was not a lot that he could do in his position, but at least he could get a clearer picture of the entire thing, and he began to ask questions that he had always been curious about.

"So, what about Soul Bonds, is that an actual thing here or just something that was made up?"

"There is no such thing as a 'Soul Bond'. What happens is that sometimes I make a mistake and accidentally create two identical souls, sometimes they can even communicate with each other, but nothing romantic about it."

"What about the heirs of the Founders, are they a thing?"

"Founder? You mean those wizards that made Hogwarts? They're dead, the whole heir thing is just a fabrication by the Wizarding Government to claim rights to their possessions. There is also no such thing as secret Founder Magic is you were wondering."

"Okay, but what about the Deadly Hollows, what was the true story behind that?"

"Oh, those things, I completely forgot about those, really should get them back? What happened you see was that I was trying to create a new soul at the time, and I needed guinea pigs so I took the first three I came across. Getting a hold of all three doesn't really make master of anything, I mean why would I create something that would allow someone to control me, I would have to be extremely stupid. What the three object actually do is cures the owners, in exchange for their power they are left with misfortune and once they die their souls get trapped inside the objects.

"Whatever happened to Merlin?"

"That is an interesting tale, I had once decided to visit the world to see what it was like, so I asked Gaia to craft me a body. During my time on Earth I may have overdone it with the magic, you have to understand that at the time magic was very underdeveloped. I mean there was this one time that I changed a duck into a cantaloupe, I not sure why I did it again, but everyone started to lose their head over it. Many of the so called amazing magical feats that made him famous could have been done by a talented sixth year student. Don't even get me started about the time that I decided to give the whole birth thing a try, and was then proclaimed as the son of God."

The questions went on for a long time, Neville had taken of his jacket and loosened his tie, taking another swing of Vodka, having broken out the hard liquor somewhere in the middle of their conversation.

"Hey Death, I've been meaning to ask, but how come Eve was able to gain powers from drinking my blood. Is that going to happen every time someone does that or was that just a special circumstance?

Death was in a similar state of undress also with a bottle in his hand, alcohol doing very little to both of them. With a lazy wave, he dismissed his worries "Oh, that? You don't have to worry about it, Gaia was just being a vengeful bitch, she's been in a mood ever since you killed her pet wolf, good job on that by the way, always hated that mutt. She doesn't want you running around using her power so she took the chance and tried to give it to someone else, like that redhead. I should probably warn you that she will try to kill you the first chance she gets."

Looking at his new friend, Neville asked, "That sounds like a serious problem?"

"Don't worry too much, just do what you would do to any female, give them sacrifices until they forgive you. You know chocolates, flowers, extremely powerful artifacts of mass destruction, the usual," Death responded nonchalantly tipping over the bottle to show that it was empty before throwing it behind him with a shrug and reaching for the table that was littered with a wide selection of spirits and wines, Neville's personal collection.

"Hey didn't you say that you needed my help with something before," the young-looking man said, finally remembering the whole reason for why they were talking.

Death ignored the question as he took a swing of some unknown brand of spirit, sucking in a breath as he felt the drink burn his throat, "Ooooh, this is that good shit, where did you get this? I am unfamiliar with this brand."

Looking at the label, the wizard saw the words 'Spirit of Fire' 'Caution: Consumption can lead to three degree burns and painful death'. "I think that was a loot drop in that Dungeon that was covered in fire."

"If you find anymore send it my way okay? But to answer your question you are indeed needed for something. You see Magic has been creating all of these 'bridges' to other worlds but hasn't closed the once he was done. The result is that sometimes something from that world manages to accidentally sneak its way here, so far nothing to dangerous has been able to get through, but that might not always be the case."

"Ahhh damn it, I just knew that this life couldn't be that easy. So, what do you want me to do about it?"

"Good that you feel s eager to help, I mean it is your fault, but props for stepping forward. What I need you to do is destroy anything hostile that gets through and see if you can close them permanently."

"I'll see what I can do. How many are there by the way?"

"Right now, there are 12,045 portals," the god said, making Neville spit out his drink and choke. "Don't worry too much though, most are only active for a couple of seconds, and nothing usually comes out. What you have to worry about are the 64 portals that are constantly open. My suggestion is to recruit others to help you."

"Fuck! What about normal people? Can they see these portals?"

"Yes, actually? Thankfully nobody has noticed anything too strange but things like unexplained weather phenomenon will occur more frequently. I could create some type of illusionary barrier to keep the people oblivious to the fact that creatures are invading the world but I would need a couple of things first."

"Things like what?" Neville said seriously, the last thing he wanted was the world to become apocalyptic because some panicked world leaders tried to bomb some of these portals.

"I don't know, something like 15,000 Soul Gems, 1,000 Shop Tokens, 1,000 tons of gold and other precious materials, 100 objects class Rare or higher, and a vessel to hold it all together. Also, don't be shy about sending any more liquors you find my way," the small child said as he finished the small list of materials he had prepared beforehand, not caring that each item he mentioned was like a stab to the heart for the greedy wizard.

"… I'll see what I can do," Neville said numbly.

"Perfect. Just so you know I am giving you the power to resurrect people back to life, my way of saying thanks. I should also mention that souls that have been dead for more than 500 years have already fused completely to me and are there for unable to be resurrected. Well I should probably get going, I have plenty of souls waiting for me after all. Don't be afraid to give me a call, especially for a drink. Goodbye."

With that the younger version of Neville snapped his fingers and light receded form the walls, the table was clear of any food, and the only person in the room was the adult Neville, who was now clean and dressed in his suit.

The young man in question didn't have much time to think as he heard the door open and a group of old goblins began to pour in, his only thought was, 'Bastard, he took the rest of my liquor with him.'

Getting back into character he knew that he was in for a long meeting. Holding back a grown he knew that he would need the connections that Gringotts would provide if the plan he had come up with during his meeting with death was to come true.

* * *

 **A/N: So now you have your answer on the true reason for why the Gamer was created. I briefly mentioned it in chapter 7 that the game was alive.**

 **To those of you who were worried that Neville was growing too powerful, I added the Anti-magic fields and other limitations, so as to give him a challenge. So far he will is still playing the tutorial mode, but once he starts Hogwarts the level of difficulty will increase. Also the amount of EXP needed to level up will be much higher and the quest will be more complicated and fewer in between.**

 **Now on to the matter of Armor and how that plays a part in the game.**

 **1 Point of Armor can block 2 Points of Damage. ...that's it.**

 **I needed to make more challenges so that Neville doesn't just steam roll the entire story. Also this allows me to bring in other interesting worlds into the mix without bringing in other characters, so don't expect people like Goku or Luffy to show up.**

 **I would also like to mention that I have recently started a new fanfic. It will star an OC, since they are kind of my thing, that has the powers of Izayoi form the anime 'Problem Children are Coming from Another World, Aren't They?' in the Ranma Universe. If you have not seen either of them then I recommend you do. It will usually have short chapters and not very serious, mostly about him poking fun at what most of the characters in the Ranma Universe do. You know, common sense.**


	11. Jack, The First Minion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references in this fanfic.**

 **A/N: So I am finally starting to write what I wanted for the story. Everything so far has been to set the tone and background. Now I am really going to start to mix it up. This is also where Neville will fully start to show his Grey side.**

 **Chapter 10**

'Aug, I think I'm going to become an alcoholic at this rate,' thought the young wizard as he took another sip from the Firewhiskey on his nightstand.

Neville had arrived back at the Leaky Cauldron way past sundown, he had spent the last 15 hours in a meeting with the rest of the Elders from Gringotts. His integration into the organization was long and tedious, he needed to fill out a mountain of paperwork despite being the only person in the clan. After 7 hours of just reading and writing, the King clan was a new addition of Gringotts, and he was finally able to use the same resources that others had. What was even better was that since he was human, many of the laws that applied to goblins, didn't affect him, another reason why the Elders found him to be a terrific addition.

Next came the tricky part, Neville had to come clean with his true appearance, seeing as it wasn't fooling anyone. Being experienced business men, they didn't ask pointless questions about how it was possible or where his power came from, no, the only things they cared about was that he was powerful, and he could benefit them. To them he was not Neville Longbottom, instead he was Arthur King fellow Elder of Gringotts, it didn't matter his age or circumstances. Of course, Neville didn't believe that to be true, he knew that they would use this information until it suited them best.

After his little reveal he was told of the what was expected of an Elder, such as holding meetings, passing judgment, and contributing to the group. Then came the part that they had all been preparing for. Trade agreements.

If you thought that auctions could get a little crazy, then they had nothing on goblins, those little green bastards weren't afraid to stab each other in the back, for a good deal, and he meant that literally.

 **(Flashback)**

After they left the conference room, they headed to a large square training room, since many of the things that Neville wanted to demonstrate needed a large area. They had also gotten some 'volunteers' for the items in question, some goblins and some slaves, but all nervous.

Neville stood facing the assembly of wrinkled goblins, some of whom couldn't get rid of the spark of greed like the others. "All right then the first item I would like to present is this 'Potion of Healing'," he said taking out a potion from his pocket, "unlike most potions that heal this one is a little special. You goblin, step forward!"

The goblin in question nervously walked up to the wizard, throwing pleading looks to his Elder, who did nothing but look curious.

Neville looked at the scared goblin, and then in a kind voice asked, "Tell me, what is your name?"

"G-Guts, E-Elder King," it muttered.

"Look Guts you don't need to worry about anything, I've tried this potion hundreds of times. This is just a little demonstration, here open your mouth," Neville asked gently as he reached into coat again. Guts opened his mouth. "A little wider. Perfect."

Once the goblin opened its mouth to the fullest Neville quickly shoved a rag inside, then reached for the goblins right hand, and ripped it off with his impressive strength.

Guts' scream was muffled by the rag as he fell to the floor screaming, gripping his bleeding stub with his remaining hand. Neville tossed the hand behind him without a care, the Elders remained silent, while the rest of the volunteers looked shaken.

Popping the cork on the potion, he continued, "As you know, there are a variety of potions used for healing, many of which can only be used for specific conditions. This potion however is different, this heals all wounds, no matter their cause, as well as restore missing body parts. Example."

Ripping away the gag, Neville shoved the potion in the crying goblins mouth, and the rest were amazed as the missing hand grew back to it's former condition in less than five seconds. Guts was also shocked and kept touching it to make sure it was real.

"As you can see, the effect is instantaneous, no need to wait for week, and it's strawberry flavored," the Elders clapped as he finished explaining. "You can go now," Neville said to Guts, how scurried back to the others.

"Now then, the next item is this," Neville gestured at a ring with an eye on it, "this is a Ring of Warning, those who wear this can avoid most danger as it can warn them of future attacks."

This time he gestured to a woman, the only one in the group, and she stared at him with defiant eyes. He didn't bother asking her name, just blindfolded her and slipped the ring on her finger before telling her to step a couple of feet away. She did as she was told silently.

Once she was at the right distance she stopped.

"Now then Elders, who among you have the best arm," the wizard asked as he grabbed a bow and a single arrow.

"I'll do it," stepped up a goblin that had a variety of scars littering his face.

"Ah Elder Greentongue, very well. Just aim and fire when you are ready, try to be trick about it too," Neville suggested.

Greentongue scoffed and taking careful aim, shot right at the woman's head. The arrow was fast, showing great skill, but it was not enough as the woman clumsily jerked her head away from the arrows path, falling to the ground and ripping the blindfold off, before glaring at Neville with a burning heat.

Once again, the Elders were shocked, Greentongue's archery skills were well known to all, yet the blindfolded woman was able to dodge something that should have been a sure kill.

Once he took back the ring and dismissed the woman, he called for a goblin and a human. The human was given a wand and the goblin was told to stand quietly. "Now then the next item I would like to present is this, the Ring of Mind Shielding. As the name implies it shields the mind from all outside influences. You wizard do you know the Imperio curse."

"Y-Yes, I d-do my L-Lord," the old wizard in rags said nervously.

Neville handed the frightened goblin the ring, before stepping back and stabbing a knife in the ground between the two.

"You are to use the spell and command the goblin here to take this knife and slit his own throat."

"W-what?"

"If you feel you are unable to do it, know that I will kill you instead," Neville spoke emotionlessly.

Gulping the old wizard raised a thin skeletal hand and pointed the wand at the crying goblin in front of him, he closed his eyes and casted the spell with as much emotion as he could, "Imperio!"

The spell connected, and the goblin gave a frightened shriek, nervously the wizard spoke, "T-take the knife and slit your throat."

But the goblin just stood there, not moving. The wizard continued to shout out commands, but the goblin refused them.

"As you can see, it works well against such pesky curses, and I can assure you that it should work just as well to any creatures that have mind altering abilities, for example those that can project an aura of fear," Neville spoke, happy to see them catch the hidden meaning of his. With the ring, they wouldn't need to worry about a wizard controlling them or the Ministry setting their pet dementors on them.

This time the applause he got was louder.

 **(Flashback end)**

The demonstration had gone on for some time, but once he finished, it was time to negotiated who would buy what.

It was amusing, seeing the Elders fight each other, like rabid dogs, trying to be the one to buy some of his items first. The fighting got so bad that guards needed to be brought in to separate them, and to treat one Elder for a stab wound.

Many of the items that Neville had gotten were dungeon drops and therefore didn't cost him anything, just time, however there were some items that he had bought in the Shop Menu. The prices ranged but it would usually be determined by rarity.

 **Common/ Ordinary: 1-10 G or 1- 250 $**

 **Uncommon/ Special: 10-100 G or 250-2,500 $**

 **Rare/ Artifact: 100-1,000 or 2,500-25,000 $**

 **Vary Rare/ Rare: 1,000-10,000 or 25,000- 250,000 $**

 **Legendary: 10,000- 100,000 or 250,000- 2,500,000 $**

The healing potion he had gotten for example was only Common, and cost him 5 G to buy, but he would sell it to the goblins for 500 G per bottle. The Ring of Warning was 30 G for him but 3,000 G for them. But the item that they wanted most was the Ring of Mind Shielding. It normally cost him 75 G to get, but feeling charitable, only sold it for 5,000 G. The rest went on like this:

 **Elemental Gem: 2,500 G**

 **Potion of Fire Breath: 300 G**

 **Brooch of Shielding: 700 G**

 **Helm of Telepathy: 4,000 G**

 **Keoghtom's Ointment: 7,000 G**

 **Staff of the Python: 10,000 G**

 **Wand of the War Mage: 1,000 G**

There were other items he sold but those were the one's in demand the most, especially the wands and elemental gems. It was hard for goblins to acquire good wands since it was against the Ministry law, and the wands for wizards did not work the same for goblins, so finding someone that could make them was always welcomed.

By the end of the meeting Neville had made a rather large fortune, not all of it was in galleons however. Many of the Elders chose to pay their share through land and property they had gotten from wizards that couldn't pay back their dept. Others chose to pay with favors, certain services, or even slaves. He accepted all, even the slaves, seeing as they would be useful to him.

After some haggling Neville walked away with 4 mansions, 35 slaves, 20 properties, and a small mountain range in the north of Ireland.

Yet despite all the success he had gathered, sleep escaped him. Ever since his meeting with Death, he had felt a growing sense of helplessness. 'If the entire point of life is to learn, just so that we can add to something bigger then ourselves, then what is the point of it all.' Neville was frustrated with himself, after being told the truth of the world, his very reality had been shattered.

Everything he had done was pointless now, he knew what no one knew, and it haunted him. Every person he saw was a reminder that he was alone. He had never felt so alone before, not even in the Void.

He knew that he needed to fix that, when he was looking at others, he no longer saw them as people, only experience and background characters. He felt himself start to care less about them, as time went on.

"They say that one is born dying. Ha! How right you are," he muttered as he threw the bottle at a wall, smashing it completely. The wizard rubbed his tired eyes, "What is the point of saving them, they will just end up dying and going to the same place. Good. Bad. Nothing changes, they are all still just pieces of a whole."

"What is the point of loving, of hating, of fearing one another, when it is the same thing as hating yourself. In the end everything is connected. The trees, the animals, the people, everything is one. Everything is Death and Everything is Life, and all are a part of Gaia."

Neville knew that with his way of thinking, it would cause him more harm than good.

He heard the noise of trashcan lids being lifted from outside his window. Walking to the glass window, he peered out from his second story room. It was dark, but he was still able to see the form of a man searching through the trash.

Looking at his man, trying so desperately to survive, he couldn't help but feel pity, 'Why do you try so hard? What makes you want to live so hard that you are willing to drag yourself so low? Do you not understand your own insignificance?'

As he was contemplating this, another person approached the first one from behind. The new person hit the first one on the head with what looked like a brick, knocking him out, then proceeded to also search inside the trash cans. Finding some left-over food, he ran away. Neville saw as he was greeted by a woman dressed in worn down robes, and the man then proceeded to share his prize with the woman.

"Is that the meaning? Despite him being in a similar situation to the other man, he chose to look out first for himself and those he holds close to him. It is logical I suppose, one must look out for number one," he spoke to himself.

That moment of selfishness showed him something that he had forgotten. It didn't matter if you were all connected, what matter was your own wants and beliefs, no one else's. So what if every single person that Neville would meet would die and go and become one being, what mattered to him were not the billions of other souls, just the few dozen that he had connected with. "You're all going to die eventually, I might as well enjoy everything first?"

His mind was made up, he wouldn't worry about nameless no bodies across the world, just the few that he held close to his heart.

Despite, this new self-discovery, Neville didn't feel like going to sleep, not that he needed it, instead he was filled with new found energy. "I might as well start making a business plan. Those two people just gave me a great idea."

 **\+ 1 WIZ**

The young wizard took out a notepad and began to write down all of the different things he would need if he was to make his plan come true.

 **(Scene change)**

As he walked down the cobblestoned road, Neville made sure to look as undescriptive as possible. He had changed his appearance to that of a blonde thirty-year-old man, he wore normal wizarding robes, and carried a bag.

Walking into Flourish and Blotts, he walked right to the counter where he could see a young twenty-something year old man flipping through a catalog.

Once Neville was standing besides the counter, the man looked at him in surprise, not having noticed his silent approach. He hastily put the catalog away and put on his best professional smile. "Hello sir, how my I help you today?"

Neville smiled and spoke in a happy tone, "Good day, young man. Recently my niece has received her Hogwarts acceptance letter, and I have come to buy her the required reading material for her schooling."

"Ah, congratulations. Yes, I do believe that we still have the first-year book bundles in the back," the book keeper commented as he took a quick glance at the store-room.

"Great! But I want all the books, for all seven years. My precious Coco has always been the little bookworm, and what kind of Uncle would I be if I didn't see that she had the best education possible. I'm positive that she will make a wonderful Ravenclaw," Neville spoke, as he began to take out a bag of galleons that he had prepared beforehand.

The young man, looked slightly stunned at the request, but quickly got over it at the thought of making a huge sale. "I get, I was a Ravenclaw. You couldn't keep me away from the library without a full-body binding curse. So, you would like all of the books for Hogwarts, do you want the electives included as well?"

"Yes, please. She is still making her mind of what kind of witch she wants to be, one second, she wants to be a unicorn healer, the next a potion mistress. She already tried her hand at potion making, thankfully the family cat was able to regrow its hair back. Also include any books involving ley lines and magic communication, for my own study," Neville ordered.

"Right away sir, it shouldn't take more than a moment," the young man rushed to backroom and started to collect huge amounts of books, before stacking them on the counter.

He then began to tally up the cost of the entire thing. "Let's see including the books on ley lines and magical communication, the total should be … 898 galleons, 3 sickles, and 5 knuts."

"Perfect! Here is the amount, please make sure to count it all. Ah, no need to gift rap then, I'll do that myself later," Neville told the clerk, as he handed him the right amount, and started to put the books into an inventory window that was hidden at the bottom of the bag he had brought. The man took the money and dumped it into the cash register, watching as the coins began to arrange themselves and two receipts popped out of the side. He took one and gave the other to Neville who had finished putting the rest of the books away.

"Thank you for your service, if you need anything else be sure to stop by. Good luck to your niece."

"I'll be sure to do that," Neville said with a warm smile that vanished as soon as he exited the building.

As he looked at the rest of the shops, he began to make his way through each of them. He bought all the equipment and materials needed to begin his experimentation. He made sure to pick some extra potion ingredients on the way.

Finally, he headed to the bank again.

Walking thought he doors, uninterrupted this time, he discretely nodded to the Head goblin, who signaled another goblin.

Neville was quickly escorted through a couple of white marble hallways until he entered a small office room, inside was a goblin behind a desk, tiding up some documents.

"Ah, Elder King a pleasure to meet you, I am Hookeye, the goblin tasked with showing you your various properties," the small goblin spoke as he walked around the table to greet the taller wizard. "Your slaves and other items will be sent to what ever location you choose at a later time. Now then, we must get going, portkeyes have already been set up to take us to your first destination.

 **(Scene change)**

With a pop, Neville and Hookeye appeared at a remote mountain range. The portkey had taken them to a large forest clearing that was connected to the sea , behind them separated was a curved mountain range, that helped to separate them from others.

"So this land has been the property of Goblins for centuries," Neville asked as he inspected the earth and surrounding mountains.

"Oh yes, the ownership of these lands could be traced back to goblin hands, all the way to Roman times. All goblin owned lands have also already been registered in the muggle government, and we have a strict non-aggression agreement, so long as they don't trespass with the intention to invade," Hookeye said.

The wizard knew it had to be something like this, after all if the government ever tried to sell these lands, he knew that the goblin communities would early reply with force. "So, I won't need to register them myself?"

"That is correct, all properties owned by Gringotts are claimed as separate lands, almost like reservations," the goblin continued as he pulled out a map. "This map, marks the boundary line that separate your land to the rest of Ireland. Should anyone trespass without your permission, you are within your rights to execute them."

Taking a look at the map, Neville could finally see just how big a piece of land he now owned, "It's big." The map was grey with a red shaded area showing his lands, the lands stretched 100 miles in every direction and into the sea. "So, anything I should worry about."

"Unfortunately, this land does have some mild pests," Hookeye said seeing no point in hiding the facts. "The third mountain to the left, has several caves that are inhabited by a large colony of Acromantula. 40 miles west of here there is a wide trench that is home to many boggarts. The waters are infesting with grindylows, trolls roam most of the woods, and there is a minor gnome infestation," he finished, just as a gnome ran passed them.

'Looks like I won't have to worry about feeding Swiftflame anymore,' thought the young wizard. "It is fine, this just means I can hunt more often."

"Yes, with your skills, they should be nothing to worry about," Hookeye agreed, remembering the wizard take down the chimaera with ease. "Well then of to the next place."

 **(Scene change)**

It was night already, when they made it to the final place, a mansion that had once been owned by a pureblooded wizard who was known to be an avid gambler. He had lost it in a poker game against a group of goblins almost two centuries ago.

Out of all the mansions that Neville had seen, this was the biggest, the gardens alone could fit multiple football fields. The mansion was Victorian in design, with smooth marble floors, high ceiling, and large staircases. It was what one would expect a fairytale mansion would be like.

"This mansion has three floors, 59 rooms, 20 bathrooms, an indoor pool, a dining room, a ballroom, a library, a green house, and an underground dungeon. The servants' quarters are next to the kitchens on the first floor. " Hookeye said, as he read off a list.

'Why did every mansion we visited have an underground dungeon? Also, what am I going to do with all of these rooms?'

The insides of the mansion had a layer of dust from the lack of in keeping, and much of the furniture was covered in dust. All of the portraits and various knickknacks had all been sold away a long time ago, so much of the rooms were barren. Neville thanked his lucky stars that, he had cleaning and dust removal as a skill, other wise it was going to take days to clean everything.

"Perfect. Anything else?"

"Yes, the slaves should arrive later this week, and the item you asked for has been brought to your study on the third floor," Hookeye said as he massaged his feet, showing that he was tired from the days walk.

"Thank you for your efforts Hookeye," Neville complemented the goblin.

"No, it was a pleasure, to help an esteemed Elder like yourself. Will that be all Elder King?"

"Pass on a message, I wish to meet with the goblin in charge of lineage tomorrow if possible."

"It shall be done," the goblin gave a short bow and took out a portkey, which it used to leave the next second.

Neville took his time to inspect the place which would be his new base, it was a little big, but at least that meant it was secluded. Once he reached his new study, he glanced at the item he had paid to get delivered to him, the ice prison that held the body of Jack Harison.

With a wave of his hand the wizard broke the ice and the corpse of Jack hit the floor. "I've been meaning to use this spell. "Originally, I was going to bring you back with my spellbook, but then death game me this new ability," Neville commented as he remembered his original plan for Jack. After he had killed the wizard, he had planned to cast the Level 3 spell **[Revivify]** , which allowed him to revive one person as long as the body was not too damage and they hadn't been dead for more than a minute. At the that time he had bigger things to worry about so he had also cast the Level 3 spell **[Gentle Repose]** which extended the window of time to revive something to 10 days. That however was no longer necessary with the new skill he had gotten from Death.

 **Revive (Lvl 1):**

 **(Active): You are able to call back the souls of the deceased and return them to their bodies. Requirements: The body must not have any fatal wounds, it can not be dead for more than 1 hour, you must know the name of the person being revived.**

 **Cost: 5000 MP, 10 soul gems**

He walked up to the body and twisted the neck until it was aligned again, then he started to heal some of the wounds with **[Healing Hands].**

There wasn't much furniture in the room, only a large desk and two chairs, the rest of the room was empty, all the books had been taken from the shelves. Once he was finished inspecting he healed the body back to at least working order, the placed it in one of the two chairs.

He summoned two spectral chains and tied the legs against the chair, after all it would be stupid if he went through all the trouble of reviving him, just for him to apparate away.

Opening his inventory, he took out ten soul gems, and was slightly startled when they began to glow and then combined into one bigger gem. It was a black sphere, but the insides were filled with some type of swirling galaxy, that gave off a strange pulse. "So this is what a soul looks like, huh? I always thought it would look more like a heart or be more human like, but I guess the truth isn't that simple."

Neville began to charge his magic into the orb, until the crystal became completely white and it gave off a white aura.

Then he wrote 'Jack Harrison' on the surface of the sphere with his finger and sent it towards the body of the person in question, where it became transparent on contact and went inside the body.

It didn't take much time, and with a gasp of air Jack shot wide awake.

"W-Wha- how, where am I?" He said with blurry eyes. Then noticed that he was tied up in a chair and he was facing a desk with a person sitting on the opposite side. "You! Where am I? I thought you killed me?"

"Hello Jack, I have to say, you are lively for someone that just died," Neville commented, as he observed the struggling wizard, "I wouldn't bother, those chains are especially designed to hold people far stronger than you."

Jack ceased his useless struggles, as he felt his magic cut off from him. "What do you want? And what do you mean that I was dead?"

"Ah sorry, where are my manners. I forgot to offer you a beverage, would you like some coffee, tea, perhaps a glass of wine?" Neville asked as he took out a cup of tea out of his inventory and offered it to the haggard man. "Well then, a toast to me. You are looking at the new Elder of Gringotts. I couldn't have done it without your sacrifice Jack."

Jack said nothing, he had never been told why he was supposed to fight the man in front of him, only that he had to, and now he knew the reason. He was confused since he had never heard of a human being welcomed among goblins, let alone the Elders. As a slave he had come to know a little more about goblin culture and a goblin Elder was a huge deal.

"Now then I will explain a couple of things Jack," Neville continued, "After our match, I completed the remaining task, and was pronounced an Elder, you may address me as Arthur King, if you wish. Anyways after your death I froze your body, and I brought you back to my mansion, where I proceeded to revive you. Congratulation, you are among the few that have managed to escape death?"

"You lie, magic can't bring someone back to life, it goes against the laws of magic," the blonde wizard shouted.

"You will find Jack, that I am no normal wizard. There are things that I can do, that some could only dream of, bring someone back to life is child's play," Neville said calmly, before activating the Eyes of Worth. The surroundings gained a pink tint and a new box of information appeared in front of Jack.

 **Jack Harrison:**

 **Desires: Revenge against Amycus Carrow and the rest of the Death Eaters for the deaths of his wife Sara and daughter May.**

 **Investment: 87 % chance of him becoming a good henchman.**

Jack remained quiet, he didn't know what the strange man in front of him wanted, but he must have had a reason for brining him back to life.

"What do you want?"

"Very well, straight to the point," Neville said as he finished the rest of his tea, "You see Jack, I am currently in the need of talented people. I need many things done and a capable person would help take much of the weight off my shoulders."

"Why are you asking me? I doubt I've done anything impressive enough to warrant your attention?"

"You're right, the skills you displayed during our match were good, but nothing special. No, what impressed me was your willingness to use the killing curse so readily. That showed me that you are willing to do anything to get the job done, that you aren't afraid to dirty your hands. What I need is that willingness to accomplish every task I give you," Neville spoke the true reason for why he revived Jack.

"Why would I join you, last time I checked, you were the one to kill me. I'm not exactly eager to trust someone that has already murdered me once," spoke Jack.

"True, I myself would be hesitant to join someone like that but tell me this Jack. Isn't there something you wish to do, maybe take a trip to Spain, ride a hippogriff… or perhaps kill Amycus Carrow."

Immediately Jack's eyes were fully focused on Neville, who just leaned forward with his fingers crossed under his chin, a devilish grin plastered to his face, knowing that he had got him.

"What do you know of Amycus Carrow," Jack asked cautiously.

"It must be frustrating to know that the killer of your wife Sara and daughter May, is still out there, walking free. That he will never be brought to justice for their deaths."

The former slave clutched his fist in anger, the thought of that monster walking around free, boiled his insides, "… What are you saying."

"I'm saying that I can help you Jack," the younger man said.

"You're saying you can help me get revenge on the Carrows," the blonde said, the sense of hope was steadily rising back up again in his chest.

"Of course, I can," Neville scoffed before looking at the man in front of him, "but tell me Jack, is that all you want. With my power I could bring back that little family of yours with a snap of my fingers. Having experienced it yourself, you should know that I'm not lying."

Jack looked heartbroken, thoughts of seeing his family alive once more were only ever present in his dreams, before being cruelly reminded of the truth when he would wake up. "… Sara. May. …Yes, you can bring them back, can't you?"

"That's right Jack, all I need is your cooperation, and you can be reunited with your darling wife and daughter," he said, enjoying playing his little devils act.

 **A Skill has been created through certain actions**

 **[Pact] has been created**

 **Pact (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): The devil has nothing on you. You are now able to make binding contracts with another being. Should either party break the deal in any way, then they will be subjective to divine punishment.**

 **Cost: 50 MP**

'Perfect,' thought the disguised wizard.

"What do you want from me," Jack said submissively. They both knew that Neville had all the cards right now.

"In exchange for your revenge on Amycus Carrow, and the revival of Sara Harrison and May Harrison, do you agree to do everything that you are told, to hold my best interests at heart, to keep all that you see and hear a secret," Neville said as he extended his hand for a handshake.

The ex-Auror looked cautiously at the hands, "For how long?"

"Until I no longer need you, or until ten years have passed. But now this Jack, I do not take betrayal well, and I can assure you that there are worse things than death out there," he said seriously.

Gulping back the fear, Jack made up his mind, 'Sara, May, I'm doing this for you.' "I accept."

Grinning like the cat that had caught the mouse, Neville used 50 MP to activate the **[Pact** ] skill. His extended hand burst into blue flames, they gave off no heat but the shadows created by the flame made him seem more demonic than anything else. "Then take my hand Jack, and we have a deal."

"No regrets," was all he said before grapping the fire covered hand. The flame spread to his own hand, and he had to hold back a scream as a symbol was branded into his skin.

Taking back his hand he saw the image of a pentagram, before it disappeared, and he was left with smooth skin once more.

"Excellent. Now then Jack, I'm sure you must be tired. Pick any room on this floor to rest, I'm afraid I have not had much time to decorate, but we will talk more about it in the morning. If you wish to take your revenge, you must be back in peak condition."

Jack said nothing as he stood up and left the room, and only kept looking at his hand.

"Well it looks like things are finally picking up. Everyone has a price, and luckily there is a whole market of desperate people right for the picking," Neville said as he took out a list from his inventory, "Now then who should I go after next, the half-bloods, the muggle-borns, the werewolves, or the non-magicals. With so many unhappy with their lives, it's a wonder why there aren't more Dark Lords gathering them for their own forces. Hmmm I wonder, does this make me a Dark Lord?"

Neville thought about it, technically he was building up his own forces for his own cause, sure that was to close the portals, but where was the line drawn. He had no issues about killing, but he wasn't really into the whole suppressing of others. "Dark Lord Neville. Saying it out loud now, makes it sound stupid. Beside I'm more grey than anything else. Oh well, things for latter. I need to focus on securing the locations of the rest of the portals, plus I need to start reading those books I bought, shouldn't put them off longer than I have."

* * *

 **A/N: So there you go. I hope you can understand the points I've been trying to make. It doesn't matter how strong Neville gets right now, he can't do everything himself. He needs a capable team behind him that can take care of the little things.**

 **No matter how powerful he gets, some of these portals will be extremely hard to close, not to mention that the sheer distance will be a challenge, with all of them spread around the world. He will make his own organization designed to close the portals, and they will occasionally clash with other groups.**

 **This fanfic isn't just about leveling up and punching something until it dies, it also has to do with trying to heal the planet and the actions that Neville has made and dealing with the results.**

 **So some of you are wondering if Neville will meet with his grandma soon. The answer to that is yes, he will eventually go back to her before his Hogwarts acceptance letter arrives, but by then he will have most of his pieces on the chess board.**


	12. Ivy and The Slaves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other references made in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 11**

Jack stared at his plate, not feeling that hungry, instead he wondered about the strange man that was his boss. It had only been a few days since he was brought back to life, and in that short time he got to know a little more about Arthur King.

One of the first things he found out was that Arthur was a shapeshifter, being able to change into other people or even animals at will, something that he had never heard of being possible. The next was that his real form was that of Neville Longbottom, the missing kid that had disappeared a few months back, although if he was the same kid or just using his form was still unclear. These appearances however were rare.

The next was that he was constantly eating something, every few hours Jack would see him eat another meal, almost like clockwork, and he would get fidgety if he felt he was going to miss one.

He had yet to be given an order, but every day he was beginning to regain his strength thanks to the potions that Neville was giving him. He didn't have much to do, usually because Neville would spend much of his time in his study, pouring over texts and charts, writing complex equations on a separate wall. Jack had gotten an E in Arithmancy but every time he tried to make heads or tails of the math, it would only leave him with a headache.

Neville spoke for the first time in the morning, breaking Jack from his thoughts, "Jack, get ready, a goblin representative will be dropping off the rest of the slaves today, you and they will be tested, to see what you are capable of. A uniform has already been placed in your room, once you are done getting dressed, meet me out in front of the house."

Jack nodded as he stood up from the long dinning table, he only shivered a little as he felt what his new boss called an unseen servant begin to pick up his plate. He didn't know what those creatures were, but they gave him a strange feeling when they were around.

Arriving back to his room, he saw a black military uniform on his bed, there was a hard breastplate, metal knee and elbow pads, a pair of gloves with metal knuckles, and military boots. He didn't know what Neville was going to test them on, but by the looks of things, it was not going to be easy.

Putting on the equipment took some doing but once he was finished he inspected himself in a nearby mirror. He had cut his long unkept hair back into a buzzcut and shaved everything but a small goatee. His skin was also clear of any dirt, and his teeth were once again white.

'Wish me luck,' he gave a silent prayer to his deceased wife.

(Scene change)

Neville stood in front of the line of slaves in front of him, behind him were multiple tables with items hidden by white cloths.

As he waited for Jack to get down, he walked down the line, using [Observe] on each of them. There were 11 women and 24 men, their ages ranged from 16 to 48 but they all had some type of black collar around their necks with runes inscribed around them.

The women looked guarded against the men, perhaps some unpleasant experience judging by the way they all gathered around the tallest woman.

He looked at her through his game window, and what he found was interesting. She was tall, standing at 5'10", she had a shaved head, and had serious expression. She wore loose ragged clothes like the rest if them, but from the small amount of skin that was visible, he could see that she was quite muscular, and variety of scars tissue that littered her body and face showed that she was not one to be pushed around. Over all she was not what many would call beautiful, in fact she could almost pass for a feminine man, her large breast the only things giving her away. Looks however was not what he was looking for today.

He decided to inspect the rest while he was at it.

Looking at some of the information provided by the game, he knew that some of them deserved a second chance, while others would need to be dealt with fast. His [Eyes of Worth], showed him exactly who to trust and how to watch out for.

It was then that Neville saw Jack jog towards him in his military style uniform.

Neville called him over to his side and finally addressed the group of slaves, some of which were glaring at him with hate.

"Listen up! As of today, you are all under my command. You will address me as Sir, Master, or if I am feeling generous, Mr. King. Do I make myself clear!" He shouted at them, channeling his past drill Sargent, may his old bones rest in hell.

"Why should we listen to you," an older man with grimy hands and missing teeth declared, not wanting to go back to taking orders from anybody.

They all turned to Neville to see what he would do, at this show of rebellion.

"I see. That is a good question-"he mentioned before letting the hidden gun in his sleeve fall down into his awaiting hand and shot the man in the head once, "however, I don't remember asking for your opinion."

As the man that spoke out crumpled to the ground, the people around him looked on in horror, even Jack looked a little unnerved by the casual display of death, although seeing as Neville could just bring him back later, the effect was lessoned to some degree.

He then pointed the gun at the rest of the 34 assembled people, "Any one else feel like asking a question?" As he casually pointed his gun to each of them, all flinched back when the barrel of the gun was aimed at them, only the woman from before refused to show weakness and kept her back straight. "Good. Now I want you all to line up single-file line, facing me!" he shouted, shooting up at the sky to emphasize his point.

"Now then! As of this point forward, your only job is to do what I tell you to, when I tell you to, where ever I tell you to! And may God have mercy on you if you don't, because I will not! AM I CLEAR!"

"Yes," they said reluctantly.

Neville didn't like that however and fired another shot into the line, killing another man. Not that it mattered to him, from what the information about him said, he was the worst kind of scum. "That's, Yes Sir! AM I CLEAR!"

"YES SIR!" this time they said it as one and with much more force.

"Good! Now ladies, I am going to explain something to you. I am Arthur King, your new master. To my side is Jack Harrison, a former slave just like yourselves. I don't know what you did while you were in the Goblin Kingdom, and I sure as hell don't care. What I want is not a group of miners or farmers, what I want is a team of well trained soldiers! And by God, I will get them, even if I have to kill some of you to achieve that!" he yelled at them making sure to glare at all of them, to show how serious he was.

 **You have created [Intimidate]**

 **Intimidate (Lvl 1)**

 **(Passive): You are able to inspire fear into others and can freeze mentally weak opponents.**

Ignoring the message, the young wizard looked to Jack and gestured for him to join the lineup, which he did immediately. Turning his attention back to the slaves he continued, "As you can tell, I am not a nice person. This however does not mean that I do not reward those that please me. Do what you are told with efficiency and dedication and I will make sure that you are well taken care of. Prove otherwise, and I will not hesitate to make an example out of you. This is not a game, and I will make sure that you don't treat it as such."

 **Intimidate raises by 1 level!**

"Now then, the first thing on the agenda will be testing your physical abilities. We will start off small, look behind you, and you will see a yellow flag placed 1000 meters away from here. Your task: touch the flag and make it back here in the shortest time possible. You only have one chance at this, those who I think are not putting their all will be shot, and their bodies will be fed to the trolls that live in the forest." Raising his gun back in the air he watched them get into positions to run. "On may mark. Ready. Set. GO! (Bang!")

As he watched them sprint away, he put his gun away. "I need to get them ready and in tip top condition as soon as possible. Thankfully I have time dilation dungeons and plenty of performance enhancement potions ready, although I still need to get rid of some of them." The time dilation dungeons were actually the key reason for his success.

There was so much to do that Neville, hardly slept anymore. His main focus right now was making the wizard version of a broadcasting network. Although wizards already had radios and newspapers, he needed to further develop their media as much as possible. As someone from the modern world, he knew just how powerful media outlets could become.

His plan was simple, if he could somehow create a wizard only television or internet network, then he could effectively control what the populace saw, effectively swaying their opinion in any way he wished.

After a straight week in a dungeon where time moved 10 times faster than normal, he was finally able to make the first ever working prototype of a television. It had actually been a lot simpler than he had originally thought, once he remembered that he had actually seen similar objects in the books and movies. For example, he was able to acquire a pair of Omnioculars and a set of two-way mirrors, which he then spent days taking apart and reworking the enchantments, before making a special lenses that could record anything it saw for long periods of time and transfer the image to a special glass mirror the size of a flat screen tv. That had been the easy part, just the transferring of images, then he needed to apply the protean charm, the same spell that Hermione had added to the fake galleons, which linked objects to one another. This was much harder to do but once he was finished he was able to send the images on the master TV to any number of other TVs no matter the distance. His final problem was getting the TVs to have more than more channel, the solution was to inscribing a rune network behind the TVs so that one could switch the screen to a different master TV when needed.

Although what he listed seemed simple, he first needed to learn and, in some instances, invent different magical formulas. The first thing he had needed to do was make the magical version of binary code, however instead of it having only two components like 1 and 0, it had needed to have a base of 6 numbers such as 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5. That wasn't all, he needed new symbols to represent them so he decided to use geometric shapes:

0= circle

1= dot

2= line

3= triangle

4= square

5= pentagon

Next came the programing, thankfully he already had experience in the non-magical world, but he needed to make it so that his new virtual language could not only be compatible to muggle technology but would also have a backdoor access for him. This meant that he could access all pieces of his technology whenever he wanted, no one would be able to hide from him. He had made sure to make it as complicated and lengthy as possible so that no one would be able to crack it without knowing the code, and even then, the chances were slim.

Arthur KIng would be known as the father of modern magic, and the creator of the magical internet once he had finished his creation. He was then going to sell the TVs and computers at ridiculously low prices so that everyone could afford one. Finally he would give out free all access internet connections to keep them as mindless zombies that wouldn't question his ideas.

As a side note he had finally gotten to coming up with a name for himself if he ever truly wanted to take over the world, which in a way he was. He would be known as the Grey Overlord.

Neville was also doing the same thing in the non-magical world as a way to keep them out of the loop as well, and thanks to being a Gringotts Elder, he was able to start up many different companies. Apple could suck it, because his own company Excalibur would have the market cornered in only a matter of months thanks to there advanced and cheap products.

He had also figured out the reason why electronic objects seemed to not work around magical environments. Magic apparently forcefully stole the energy inside the objects and added it to its own reserves, in simple terms, magical and electrical energies did not play nice together. With his new binary code done, he was sure that he could some how fix this but he had not had enough time to test this yet.

Unlike those that would use force and fear to control others, he would use technology and the economy to do it, and by the time anyone figured it out, it would be too late.

As he broke from his thoughts he saw them start to come back, all panting like dogs, while others where crawling to make it to the finish line. At the very front was the woman that he had seen before, panting slightly and drenched in sweat, she was carrying a young woman that couldn't be more than sixteen in a fireman position.

'She's the one alright,' Neville thought.

As she crossed the imaginary finish line she gently placed down the woman and with great effort stood back up as straight as possible, trying to stop her legs from shaking. One by one they came back, collapsing on the ground, only Jack didn't, although he too was breathing heavier than normal.

"Congratulations Maggots! You have proven that you can at least run! Now back in line!" he shouted at them, not showing any mercy. His acting was getting better, in fact he wondered why he hadn't gotten a skill for it yet, but the Game was fickle like that.

They groaned as they stood back up, leaning against each other to keep from falling.

Neville nodded to them and then pointed to the woman that had come in first. "You Maggot, what is your name!?" he said, despite knowing it already.

Standing like a solider she stood straight and proud, "My name is Isabella Valentine! Sir!"

 **Name: Isabella Valentine (Lvl 22)**

 **Title: Slave**

 **HP: 1500**

 **MP: 100**

 **STR: 22**

 **VIT: 30**

 **DEX: 25**

 **INT: 18**

 **WIZ: 16**

 **LUK: 23**

 **Summary: Isabella Valentine was taken into slavery at the early age of four to pay for the large dept that her family had accumulated. She was put under Elder Greentounge's clan where she has spent the last 24 years observing and secretly learning from the goblin warriors. She is one of the leaders of an all-female gang back in the mines, taking care of those weaker than her and protecting them from the more troublesome males.**

 **Desires: She wishes to be free and become someone great. She wants to do be a warrior and do something great with her life. She also wants to help her fellow female slaves back in the mines.**

 **Investments: 98% chance of her becoming Neville Longbottom's most trusted general.**

"Good. Now then 'beautiful' why don't you walk over to one of those tables and remove the white sheet over it," he said as he continued to glare at the rest of the slaves.

Isabella did as she was told, not taking the comment about her looks to heart. Walking to the closest table she flung the sheet aside and revealed a wide variety of fire arms similar to the ones that Neville had used to kill those two other people.

Neville turned around and walked beside the confused woman, then he picked up two identical pistols and four ammo magazines, and gestured for her to follow him back to the others.

"Now then Maggots! For those of you who have been raised in the magical world, you might be wondering what the strange device in my hand is. This is a gun, they come in a wide variety, and are the main weapon used in the non-magical world. These simple looking objects are able to send small pieces of metal at speeds faster than the speed of sound. They can easily rip through someone's body with easy and destroy entire body parts. In a fight between a wizard and a muggle with one of these, unless the wizard has some type of magical armor or makes the first move, chances are that he will be dead in the first second."

Many looked disturbed by the explanation they received, especially those of magical background but then they remember those two that were killed by the pistols, and just how fast it had been.

Neville looked pleased by their reactions, they needed to fear them before he could start teaching them, "Under my supervision you will learn how to handle such weapons. Valentine! Come here!"

"Sir!" she said as she stood up straight.

He said nothing before handing her one of the pistols that was already fully loaded, safety on. Then he walked a bit further away with her walking behind him.

Finally stopping, he made a simple gesture with his hand and a human shaped stone target appeared 100 feet away.

"Listen up Maggots! Cadet Valentine here will now demonstrate the use of a gun! For your sakes I hope you pay attention." Turning to the person in question he spoke in a softer voice, that couldn't be heard by the others. "It's alright Valentine, I will walk you through it."

He walked her through the process of taking off the safety and putting it on, then changing the magazine once there were no more bullets in the gun, the proper way to hold it and aiming.

Finally it was time for her to begin shooting, he stood behind her and gently guided her hands, "Remember Valentine, breath. Gently press down on the trigger as you are exhaling and be prepare for the recoil."

She did as she was told, trying to not let the close contact distract her, and took a deep breath. She lined her shot and as she was exhaling she squeezed the trigger.

Bang!

The stone dummy now sported a bullet wound on its left shoulder.

Whispering in her ear Neville continued, "Good job, Valentine. Knew you had it in you. Now empty the rest of your ammo, change the magazine and do it again."

 **[Isabelle Valentine: +50 Influence gained]**

Neville silently glared at the box, the influence aspect of the game was his least favorite part, it somehow cheapened the value of actual relationships, so he rarely used it.

Stepping away from her, he let her continue her task, only interrupting to correct her when needed.

 **Certain actions have created a new skill:**

 **[Teaching] has been created.**

 **Teaching (Lvl1)**

 **(Passive): The student has become the master. You are now able to teach skills that you have learn to others. Those taught by you now learn 10% faster than normal.**

'Finally. This will make teaching them faster.'

He saw how her shots were starting to stick closer together, and her arms where no longer shaking.

'Now then the final test.' Neville spoke in a low whisper, "You are doing great. Now then Valentine listen up. I see potential in you, under my care, I can raise you to be a great warrior. Prove your loyalty to me and I will make sure that all your wishes come true. Understood."

"Yes Sir. How shall I show my loyalty," she said calmly, never stopping her shooting, although the warming feeling of hope in her chest refused to go away.

"Your test begins now," the young wizard said as he constructed magical chains from his back and sent then to capture 13 slaves from the line. He then proceeded to drag them next to the stone dummy, where they floated a little bit over the ground suspended by the chains.

"Valentine! It would seem that we have too many Maggots! What say you about thinning the heard! Show me what you have learned, I order you to exterminate these Maggots!" he shouted for all to hear, horrifying everyone.

 **Intimidate raises by 1 level!**

 **Intimidate raises by 1 level!**

Isabelle had nerves of steels, and showed exactly that, as instead of asking questions, she washed her face of all emotions and began to shoot at the immobile slaves. She was careful to aim at points that would make their deaths as quick as possible.

Neville mentally nodded, all of those that had been killed had a high probability of betraying him. He knew that many in the crowed were guilty of one crime or another and he was willing to give them a second chance but there were just some things that couldn't be forgiven. Rape and cannibalism where just some of the crimes that those men and that one woman were guilty of. Isabella apparently knew this too, since she had no qualm in ridding the world of such scum.

Once all the targets were dead, she turned to him, "All targets have been eliminated. Sir."

"Good job Valentine! Return back to the line!" he said as he took back the empty pistol.

Once they were all assembled back together he continued, "Now then, seeing as all the trash has been taken care of, we shall finish the rest of your physical testing. After that we will break for lunch, and each one of you will be given a health exam."

He took out a clipboard from his inventory and the testing truly began.

By the time that dinner was ready in the evening, everyone was exhausted, even Jack was not spared. They were all seated around a long dinning table, with Neville seating at the head of the table, looking at all of them groan and mumble about testing.

They had all been given a bath and received a set of forest green pants, green t-shirts, and black boots, even the woman. He was momentarily reminded about his time in the army and all of the friends that he had lost.

None had to wait much longer as food was being brought in by a set of [Invisible Servant]s. There was a wide variety of food, almost like what one would expect a Hogwarts banquet to be, and the soldiers in training were quick to dig in, many having spent years eating the same gruel that the goblins would provide.

The young wizard looked at the slaves once more. He now had an even number of 20, half men and half woman. They all looked happy and carefree, talking to each other as if they had known each other their whole lives, he even saw some that were crying tears of joy. His heart melted a little seeing, them act so much like small children, and he almost felt a small amount of guilt knowing that he would soon be training them into ruthless killing machines.

Finishing his meal quickly he stood up to address them, "Good work out there cadets, I expect to see the same effort every day. Once you are all finished Mr. Harrison will take you to your sleeping quarters, men and women will obviously be separated, I see any shenanigans and I will have you running laps until you are half dead. Valentine! Once you are done, go to my study room, Mr. Harrison will show you the way."

(Scene change)

Sitting in his study, he was inspecting some documents that were for his many of his companies.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in," he responded without looking.

Nervously Isabella walked inside, closing the door as softly as possible, and then walked to the front of his desk.

Looking around the large study room, she saw a large amount of books and charts, with many complex pieces of writing. She never learned how to read or write so it was all confusing to her, but she new that her new master must be really smart for him to write something like that.

Finally taking his eyes off the papers, he put them away in a drawer and looked at the woman that was looking at everything in wonder, like a curious child.

"Valentine, please take a seat," he said breaking her from her curious inspecting. She then sat in the only seat in front of his desk. "As I said before Valentine you have impressed me greatly."

Neville then took out a piece of paper from his desk, her slavery contract, and showed it to her. She then looked shocked as he proceeded to rip it in half. Her slave collar crumbled to the floor a second later.

Looking genuinely shocked she looked at him, "W-Why?"

Neville knew that he need to do this gently, "Let me tell you Isabella Valentine. I am not a nice person, at one point I was, but life has beaten that out of me. That however does not mean that I can't be when needed. I can tell that you are worth more than others are willing to see. You might have been a slave for most of your life, but that does not mean that you will spend the rest of it as such, you have much to experience in life. Fate has placed you in my life for a reason, stick with me and I will ensure that you will live a life full of adventure and happiness, one that you can proudly tell your children, and your children's children for generations to come." He paused to let her digest his words.

Isabella had always lived a hard life, always having to watch her back to make sure that no one would take advantage of her. She was used to hard labor, to be worked to the bone. As a slave growing up, she was taught to never dream of being free, the only way being death. With a shaking hand she reached for her neck, and for the first time since she could remember, they touched flesh. It was futile to hold back the tears that threatened to spring from her eyes.

Neville sighed to himself and stood from his seat, he blamed the small amount of humanity still inside himself, and circled around the desk until he stood in front of the crying woman. With a blank face he kneeled down and hugged her.

Isabella was unable to control herself and wrapped her arms around the young wizard, crying into his shoulder, not holding anything back. Her strong facade was completely destroyed as she let all the anguish and pain she had suffered be released , she was finally free.

They stayed in that position until she could no longer cry, Neville suppressed a shudder as he felt his suit become wet with tears and snot. Standing back up he handed her a handkerchief and then removed the wet article of clothing, leaving him in a white long sleeve shirt and black vest.

He walked back to his chair, not bothering to comment as the woman tried to get herself back under control.

"Please tell no one of that, I have a reputation to up hold," he said seriously, as she just nodded her head unable to form the words. Just yesterday she had gone to sleep with the rest of the slaves and now she was a free woman.

"Now then Miss Valentine, I will explain certain details about your new job in life. I'll start off by saying that as of this moment we, as in me and the rest of humanity, are currently at war. The enemy however is not something that we have ever seen before."

She looked surprised, but Neville ignored it as he took out a large world map with red dots marking key locations. "All around the world, dimensional portals are appearing, they are being made as we speak. Each one of these portals have an entirely new world on the other side, what they contain I do not know, but we can not take the chance that it won't be hostile. As a whole, the world is largely unprepared, and if left on their own, they will destroy the entire planet in a matter of months. I am the only one who knows of all of them currently, and as such I have seen fit to make a task force to deal with such a threat."

Isabella looked shocked at the revelation but was now looking more attentive.

"You and the rest of your group will be the first of such warriors. Your job will be to deal with anything that comes out of these portals. I will train you to the best of my abilities and give you the best resources available but must warn you, it will not be easy. Do you understand?"

"I-I understand Sir," she said, although not as confidently as before.

"I know it is a lot to take in, but know that it must be done. This however does not mean that I will just through you to the wolves, I will make sure that each one of you will be fully trained before you are allowed to face them. Now that I have explained a small amount of what is expected, here comes the easy part. What do you want Isabella Valentine?"

"What do I want Sir?" she asked confused by the question.

"Yes, Miss Valentine. What. Do. You. Want? Is it money, power, land, something else? Tell me what you desire, and I will make sure to grant it to the best of my abilities," Neville said as he prepared magic in his hand to form another pact.

Isabelle was not quite sure what she wanted, never having be in such a position before. It took her a couple of minutes to think of an answer and she was grateful to her new boss for giving her the time to think. "Back when I was a slave in the Goblin Kingdom, I used to be part of a group of women slaves. We would take in those that couldn't protect themselves and help each other almost like a f-family. Can you help them too?" she said with eyes full of hope.

"I suppose I can buy their contracts as well, although if I do you will be in charge of them, those that are unsuited for combat life will be tasked with less dangerous jobs, understand," he told her.

"T-thank you?" she said as she lowered her head in thanks.

"Don't thank me yet, we still need to finish this deal. In exchange for helping your little group of slaves do you agree to do everything that you are told, to hold my best interests at heart, to keep all that you see and hear a secret and serve me as the General of my army."

Without hesitation she agreed, "I do."

Once more his hand was ingulfed in blue flames and he held it out to her, "Then take my hand Isabella, and we have a deal."

She looked at him with eyes of steal and held back the grunt of pain as a pentagram was branded on the back of her skin.

Neville let go of her hand and she inspected the brand mark, seeing it disappear just like Jack. "Now my dear, I suggest that you head back to your quarters, you will have a long day ahead of you tomorrow and I recommend a good night of rest."

Seeing the dismissal, she stood up and prepared to leave but not before showing her gratitude, "Thank you sir."

Just as she opened the door Neville spoke up without looking at her, going back to reading some documents, "Welcome to the family Cadent. You will always have a place here. And I know you will make me proud."

She couldn't help the small smile that wormed its place on her face, she left without a second thought.

Sighing, Neville looked at the windows that he had ignored.

 **[Isabella Valentine: +50 Influence gained]**

 **[Isabella Valentine: +60 Influence gained]**

 **[Isabella Valentine: +20 Influence gained]**

 **[Isabella Valentine: +50 Influence gained]**

 **[Isabella Valentine: 230/ fond]**

He looked at his ID create:

 **ID Create (Lvl 29)**

 **Active: Allows you the ability to make a small dimension parallel to yours.**

 **Cost: 200 per use**

 **\- Zombie Dungeon available**

 **-Ghost Dungeon available**

 **-Ogre Dungeon available**

 **-Goblin Dungeon available**

 **-Beast Dungeon available**

 **-Giant Dungeon available**

 **-Elemental Dungeon available**

 **-Empty Dungeon available**

 **-Time Freeze Dungeon available**

 **-Time Dilation (2x, 5x, 10x) available**

 **-Custom Dungeon available**

He cast his strongest time dilation dungeon around the room and got back to work.

(Scene change)

Neville spent the next couple of weeks training his new recruits into the ground.

He would wake them up before dawn for an early morning run, a pack of hungry wolves would nip at their heels to motivate them further. Once they finished their run, he would instruct them in exercise drills until they collapsed. After a short rest he would begin hand-to-hand combat training where he would spar against each of them and beat them until they were bloody. He would then heal then and make them go on another run, this time with a bear chasing them. They would have a quick lunch break before going back to doing drills. Weapons combat would follow as he showed them how to use different fire arms and melee weapons, anyone caught fooling around would be shoot in the foot before being healed again. The afternoon all the way to lunch was reserved for general education, something that none of these people knew. Besides teaching them the basics such as math, science, history, English, and reading, he also taught them army tactics, survival skills, and politics.

This was their everyday schedule, although the animals that he let loose on them varied. Isabella was the only one that he took aside for some extra lessons, seeing as he needed to make sure she could read and write first.

At the beginning many of the slaves complained about all the work that they had to do, only Isabella didn't and when ever she heard someone speak bad about her new boss she would make sure to put them back in their place. Others quickly learned to keep such opinions to themselves or at least curse Neville while she was out of earshot.

Although the training was brutal, Neville made sure to, heal everyone after each training session. This method helped in speeding up their growth by healing the destroyed muscle fibers and making them stronger each time. He also began to steadily feed them strength and health potions, slowly turning them into super soldiers.

The young wizard also made ample use of the time dilation dungeons to practice.

Slowly he was getting his elite soldiers. They hardly complained now and every single one of there stats except for LUK were now over 50. Their bodies where covered in lean muscles, and they could all bench press 500 lb easily, even the women. They were lean, mean, killing machines and it had warmed his cold heart, the first time they had finally stopped running from the packs of wolves and instead charged into them, killing them with their bare hands. He was so happy that he gave them the rest of the day off.

They were all outside on the field, finishing their drills. Each one of them were pieces of a well-oiled machine.

"Line up!" he shouted at them and they did so like it was second nature, "You Cadets, have proven that even maggots can make capable warriors! Congratulations!"

"Thank You Sir!" they spoke as one.

"Today will mark your final days as Cadets. Today is your graduation."

"Thank You Sir!"

"However, before you can fully graduate and call yourselves soldiers, you must undergo one final test. Complete this and I will release each one of your that survives from your slave contract. You have 30 minutes to pack for a three-day mission. Any questions?"

"NO SIR!"

"Good, you may begin preparations. Harrison and Valentine, you stay back" he told them as the rest march back to the mansion.

Looking them over he saw them stand ready for attention, both of them had become the leaders of the group, helping maintain order and discipline when needed.

"Harrison you will be in charge of this mission, your job will be to make it to the final destination without losing anyone, am I clear."

"Yes, Sir!" the blonde wizard responded, having grown to respect the man in front of him in the short time under him.

Taking a pack from his inventory he handed it to the man, "Inside you will find health and stamina potions, as well as magical scrolls. They will prove useful if you are to be overrun by the enemy or any number of problems. Make sure to not tell them and use them until absolutely necessary, I don't want them to get sloppy just because they have a fail save."

"It will be done Sir."

"Now then Valentine, your job will be to help Harrison in leading the troops. I am placing you in charge of strategy and team formation. If you catch anyone fooling around what will you do?"

"Shoot them in the shin and break their legs before healing them again," Isabella said seriously to him.

"Good, how is your sword play?" he said as he opened up his inventory page and began to select the right weapons.

"It is at an acceptable level Sir," she responded, she was his best sword-woman after all.

Finally, he took out two large guns and a red short sword. He gave the guns to Harrison and the sword to Isabella.

"Harrison, I give to you a pair of Desert Eagles, make sure that you treat them with the respect they deserve. Valentine I give you this enchanted sword, anything that the blade touches will burn. Now then, pack up and don't die!" he ordered them.

"YES SIR!" as one they saluted and began to make their way toward their rooms as well.

"Oh, and Valentine, make sure to come back you hear. The girls have been asking about you and I would hate to disappoint them," Neville said.

"I will sir," she said seriously.

(Scene change)

As she began to fold clothes into her pack, she kept over hearing the chattering of the other women as they talked about the upcoming test.

"What do you think we will do this time?"

"Don't know but it can't be worse than when he threw us out of a flying plane and then expected us to hit the target on the ground."

"As if, escaping the room that was slowly being filled with water was the worst. We almost lost Rachel."

"Yeah, but I got to admit that learning how to drive a tank was the best."

"Don't say that! I still get shivers thinking of you being behind any vehicles."

"Oh, come one I wasn't that bad. Hey Brenda, let me borrow your gun cleaning kit, I need to polish my baby."

"You have your own, I'm not sharing."

She drowned most of the conversation, as she disassembled her own guns and began cleaning every part.

It was then that someone decided to sit on her bed, glancing to her side she saw Pamela, the youngest of the women, only 16. She was short for her age and had bright red hair, a coupe of freckles dotted her face, and she sported a warm smile.

"Hey Bella, excited for the exam?" she said in a chipper voice.

"Hello Pam, are you finished packing?" Isabella responded with a smile, always amused by the younger girl.

"Yep," Pamela answered, making sure to pop the 'p', "Do you know what it's going to be about?"

Shaking her head, she continued to clean her guns, "No. It apparently going to be a surprise."

"Aww, too bad. But can you believe it, once this test is over, we will all be free. I mean, you won't seeing as you aren't a slave anymore, but now everyone else won't be either."

Assembling back her machine gun, Isabella couldn't hide the small smile that she felt at knowing that all of her comrades would no longer be slaves.

Looking at the clock she stood up, "All right ladies! Line up! Let's head out, the Master hates being kept waiting, and I doubt any one of you will want a bullet in your leg because we took too long."

As one they all headed out and met with the guy's side that was being lead by Jack, someone that Isabelle had become acquainted with. He held the position of being the right-hand man of her Master, a position that she herself wanted, and as a result this sparked a rivalry between them.

As they marched out to the field, they were all wearing black armored uniforms, black boots, gloves, a helmet, utility belts, large backpacks, pistols on each hip, a rifle, and a large army knife around their leg. Their packs contained a set of clothes, some rations, a medical kit, ammo, a machine gun, and a couple of other weapons.

As they stood in front of her Master, she felt a sense of affection go to the man that had done so much for her. Not only had he freed her, shelter her, and taught her, but he had also kept his word and bought the slave contract of all of her friends the very next day. She had visited their boarding house on a previous occasion, a different residency where they were being taught general education by someone else. Today she would make sure to make him proud, and not betray the trust he had place on her.

She made sure to pay attention once he began speaking, "Good, you all seem to be properly prepared." He raised one hand up to the sky, and suddenly the world became night, the mansion behind them also disappeared giving way to only wilderness. "What you see here is a simulation of what you are expected to fight. Your mission is simple. There is a city some distance away from here, the journey should be two-days on foot. At the center of this city there will be an extraction point where I will be waiting. You are to use all that you have learn to make it there. You are to destroy anything that stands in your way. Am I clear!"

"YES, SIR!" they shouted as one.

"I wish the best of luck Cadets," he said before he took off into the sky and flew into the direction of the city.

Jack being prepared took out a compass and looked at the direction where his boss had flown, "He is heading North. Alright everyone get into groups of three. Michael, Jon, you are with me."

Isabella chose Pamela and Rachel as her teammate, having worked well with them in the past.

Once everyone was prepared Jack began to talk again, "We will begin by-"

He was however cut off as they heard a strange moaning come from the line of trees. Slowly a man dressed in peasant rags emerged from the woods and began to limp its way closer to them. They were all put on guard and they all had one hand on their pistols.

As the strange person began to come closer, the putrid scent of decay was the first thing to hit them, next was the grey rotten flesh that the person seemed to have.

"Valentine! Take care of it," Jack commanded.

Isabella was quick to pull out her pistol and shoot it in the head, the hollow point bullets completely destroying the head. They waited for five minutes straight to make sure it wouldn't get back up again before they were sure that it was truly dead. "It would appear that our enemy is the undead sir."

"It appears you are right, for the moment conserve your ammo, stick to unarmed take downs and your knives. I am sure that the woods and the city are just infested with these creatures. Now move out!"

Silently they moved as one, and just as Jack had predicted, the woods were infested with them.

Isabella kicked one on the head bring it crumpling down before stepping on it, destroying the brain, something they had discovered killed them instantly. Behind her was Pamela that was straddling a downed zombie and raining blow after blows to its head with the help of her knuckle-dusters, a present for being first in the obstacle course. Rachel killed another as she stabbed it in the neck and then the brain with her combat knife.

All around her she could see the others taking care of their own zombies with ease. Once they were finished they began their march again, taking care of any more zombies that popped up.

It took them a day of hiking before they finally made it out of the forest and into a large plane with fields of wheat that reached them to their chest. Nodding to each other Isabella and Jack began to order the troops into a diamond formation, the front edges armed with machetes would cut down the wheat while the back line would cover their rear with their riffles, making sure that nothing was hidden inside the tall wheat.

It was slow, but they pushed through, their opponents this time were hidden zombies that carried large scythes. It was a close call but thankfully no one was injured.

Making it out of the crop fields they saw a dirt road that seemed to head towards the city. They continued their march before making camp for the night, although from what they could gather, this entire place was always night only the moon and the stars provided light.

Isabella walked up to Jack once she had finished setting up her own tent, "I will take first watch with my team, you get some rest."

Jack didn't complain as he just nodded, "Very well, we will switch every two hours. Here take this scroll, it will set up a barrier to keep these zombies out if you need it."

Taking the scroll, she stood watch over the camp, a large fire in the center with plenty of makeshift torches around the perimeter. Two hours later she was relieved, and she headed to her tent where her team began to sleep as soon as they hit the mats.

A couple of hours latter they had a quick breakfast and began their march. Following the road, they went around the mountain, having to take care of a squads of zombies dressed in Roman armor and armed with short swords every couple of hours. They proved more difficult to take down unarmed, but a couple of bullets took care of them easy.

Once they made it around the bend of the road, they finally saw their destination. It was a large Roman city on the opposite side of a large river, that was at least a mile wide, a large bridge the only way to get a across.

As they made their way to the bridge, which was eight car lanes wide, they once more made camp, deciding to tackle the city once they were all fully rested.

With grim determination they all took a careful stock of their equipment and headed out once more. They quickly began to run across the large bridge, legions of shield carrying zombies already on the bridge ready to meet them. This however was futile as the well-trained soldiers sprayed them full of bullets or threw grenades into their formations. They only stopped to gather the tower shields from their defeated enemies once the other zombies began to rain down arrows and javelins on them. Some unfortunately were not fast enough and took an arrow, their heavy body armor made sure that it was non-lethal, but they had to pull them out and made a quick patch up job until they could find a better doctor.

Using their newly acquired shield they marched on wards in a turtle formation, shooting the archers with their sniper rifles form a distance.

Two hours later they finally made it over the bridge and Isabella ordered everyone to keep their guard up. A good thing too because down the street, came charging some type of monster that looked like a hybrid of a man and a bull, parts of it decaying. Calmly they took out their machine guns and opened fire into it. It was swiftly ripped to shreds from a distance.

"Hold!" Jack said as he held a closed fist. "Goggles everyone."

They all put on their set of night-vision goggles, and Isabella was able to spot a large mob of legionnaire zombies and minotaur. They new that the fight was far from over but it was too late to back down.

The air was filled with the sound of gunfire and explosives, as they steadily made their way down the street. Paying close attention to their surroundings and the many houses that dot the area, having figured out early that the zombies could hide in them. Jack used his Desert Eagles to shoot at the larger zombies, while Isabelle showed amazing skill as she used her enchanted sword to dance around her opponents before killing them swiftly.

There were more injuries this time, and many were starting to bleed out, thankfully they had finished clearing a path, and were only a couple blocks from the extraction point.

Just as they thought they were going to make it, all of the zombies in the area quickly began to gather together, piling up until they formed a giant 40-foot-tall Zombie, covered in golden armor, and wielding two short swords.

"Fuck!" Jack cursed, "Take the injured to the extraction point! Valentine! You and my group will buy them time."

Her team nodded as they began to open fire on the large titan in front of them.

Their bullets proved mostly useless, merely bouncing off the armor. Thinking of an idea she threw two grenades below the place that it would soon step. They exploded, and the large titan was knocked of balance as it tumbled to the ground, shaking everything around it, and almost knocking them off their feet. It was soon being pelted by grenades until a red light from behind them showed that their group had made it to the center of the city and fired a flare gun to tell them to come too.

They were quick to make a break for it as they sprinted towards their destination with everything they had. Behind them the legion zombie stood back up and began to chase them, it huge steps catching up with them quickly. Isabella leaped to the side to avoid a down ward strike from a sword, and then had to move to avoid being crushed by the saddled foot. She only took a second to stab it in the foot with her flame sword before following the others.

The Legion zombie roared in rage as its foot caught on fire and it continued to chase the woman responsible.

Isabella was the last one, she dodged and weaved threw the attacks before she leaped inside the large drawn circle that indicated the safe zone. The zombie however continued onwards and was aiming a large fist at her downed form.

Just as she thought that it would finish her off, Neville appeared in a flash of speed and stopped the punch with an opened palm. "Good work out there Isabella," he said as he showed no sign of struggling to keep the large giant back. Then from his hand a wide beam of magic shot out completely destroying the zombie and part of the city as a result.

He turned back to face the group of astonished soldiers, "Congratulations! You have successfully passed your graduating exam." With the snap of his fingers the world around them broke like a mirror and they were back in the training field outside the mansion. "Take a well-earned rest and be ready for an announcement tomorrow."

Taking out a stack of papers from his inventory he ripped them all in half, and every single one of the slave collars fell to the floor. It began slowly but soon loud cheers could be heard, as they finally realized that they were once again free men and women. They hugged and cried among each other, not believing that this day would ever come. As one they began to head back to the mansion to sleep the day away.

Turning back to Isabella Neville held out a hand to her since she was still on the ground and pulled her to her feet, "You did good out their solider. I want you to know that you made me proud. I was not wrong in putting my trust in you-"

He was cut off as the 28-year-old woman wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back, having grown fond of the woman and the spirit she held.

Isabella savored the feeling of contact that she had with the man that she had grown to admire.

(Scene change)

Neville back in his bedroom was over looking some reports on his companies, both magical and non-magical. With the way things were going they should be ready to start the selling of their first TVs before Christmas, they only had a total of 15 channels so far, but more were steadily being made. In the normal world, he was steadily making a vast fortune thanks to his many business ventures.

Much still needed to get done, for example he needed to inspect the job applications for the various types of companies, having declared that he was accepting all even squibs and muggle-borns. He was steadily coming out into the limelight as result, although the disguise he crafted for the public was that of an elderly gentleman that was came from a long line of pure-blooded wizards and was looking to make a home in England. His connect to Gringotts made forging such an identity possible.

He was taken out of his thought as he heard the sound of his door being opened. He quickly recognized the image of Isabella as she stepped into the room and locked the door behind her. From the nervous yet determined gaze that she sent him, he could somewhat guess what she wanted. She was still far from being called beautiful but she had grown her black hair out, and there was now a sense of femininity that she had lacked when she first arrived. "Is there something that you wanted Isabelle," he said.

She said nothing as she walked to the side of his bed and taking a deep breath gathered all of her courage and kissed him on the lips. He had known how she felt about him for weeks now and had never seen fit to say anything to contrary, as they had motivated her greatly. He didn't respond to the kiss however.

Breaking away from the kiss, she looked at him with pleading eyes and whispered in a soft voice, "Please."

Taking a firm grip on her shoulders he looked seriously into her eyes, "Before you go any further Isabella, know that I cannot love you at this time, you know what is at stake, and what needs to be done. …however can give you my affection." She looked sad for a moment before nodding in understanding.

This time Neville was the one that leaned in for the kiss, she was a loyal solider that had proven herself time after time, someone that he knew he would trust with his life, and he tried to pour as much as his own feeling in that one kiss.

As they collapsed right on the bed still kissing, Neville removed his shirt, giving way to his muscular body. He had not been with a woman since Evaline, not knowing who he could trust and the lack of free time, but that was not a problem for him right now. He would claim the woman in front of him not because she was pretty, but because she was a trusted colleague that deserved for her feelings to be answered.

The next hours were spent with Neville showering her with affection. He made sure to be as gentle as possible with her, seeing as it was her first time after all. Together they made the beat that was as old as time until early in the morning.

Neville woke up with Isabella cuddled to his side, both completely naked under the sheets, and having satisfied smiles.

Getting out of bed he began to get dressed and woke up Isabella.

"Wake up, Valentine, or else you will miss your own graduation ceremony."

She mumbled a bit before she finally waking up and stretching, Neville payed close attention to her large bosom as a result. He then left her to get the ritual he had been developing ready.

Isabella smiled to herself as she got ready, before making it back to her room where the rest of the girls were already waiting to hear all of the juicy details. Everyone had already known how Isabella felt about their boss, the looks she gave him were borderline worship after all. She refused to say anything, but the smile and her limp were telling.

They all had breakfast together once more before they were brought to a dark underground room, the walls painted in golden runes, green flames illuminated every corner, and a large pool of swirling glowing gold liquid at the very center made them only a little nervous.

One by one they filled into the room and Neville addressed them, "During these short weeks, I have watched you all grow from worthless rejects and into marvelous people that I can proudly call my own. This is my gift to you, in front of me is what I call the pool of rebirth. Once you enter it all of your wounds, past and recent will be healed, your bodies will be modified to the peak of perfections, and all of your attributes shall be doubled. We will start of in alphabetical order, you will take off all of your clothes and submerge yourself in the pool, before getting out.

One by one Neville over saw each of his solider enter the golden pool. He had been developed the ritual to permanently enhance his future soldiers to better fight such forces. The reason why he hadn't undergone the same ritual was because it only doubled stat points if they were below 80 meaning it would be useless to him. As they emerged he noticed that everyone now had the appearance of extremely beautiful fashion models, and it was all thanks to the beautification potions that he had brewed and added to the mix.

Finally, Isabella was the last to get in, she took a deep breath and fully submerged under the surface.

It only took a couple of seconds of waiting for her to surface again but once she did, Neville grinned and helped her out of the pool. All of the scars that had once covered her body were now gone, her rough skin was replaced with smooth ivory, her face also became much more feminine. The only startling difference was that her short hair had become silver with a violet hue. All in all she had become a sexy beauty that any man would be lucky to have.

Neville's only thought on the matter however were, 'Huh, she looks exactly like a younger version of Ivy from Soul Calibur.'

Wrapping a towel around her, she inspected herself carefully before giving him a blinding smile.

Yes, Neville might have a huge weight on his shoulders but as he looked at his soldiers he knew that he was no longer alone.

"All Right Privates, what say you we test your new abilities?"

"YES SIR"

"Good! That's what I like to hear."

 **A/N: Done with this chapter. As you can see Neville is finally building up his army to shut down the portals. These twenty will only be the first of many to come.**

 **Isabella is Ivy from Soul Calibur. While I was trying to come up with a general for Neville's army, she was the only person to appear. Pairing is still undecided however.**


	13. Setting up the board

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **November 29, 1988**

Neville glared at the paper in front of him, he was currently in his Arthur King disguise, an elderly gentleman that could even give Dumbledore a run for his money. He had silver hair tied in a loose ponytail, a fully trimmed beard, and had plenty of smile lines on his face, and he was dressed in an expensive black suit that you could expect mob bosses to have.

"As you can see, the workers that you hired to construct the schools and orphanages have been captured by the local warlord," an old goblin informed him, they had all been shown this disguise and told to refer to him as Arthur King.

They were currently in his office, his troops were running drills outside with Jack and Isabella directing them. It had been simple really, since he didn't have time to go around and help all 1000 people like he originally planned to, he had started a charity organization.

The Garden, as it was known to the public, was a humanitarian organization backed by a wealthy donor, whose mission was to go to poverty-stricken communities around the world and provide aid to those that needed it. They would distribute food, clothes, and medicine to local families and build local schools and hospitals for the more rural places. They would also take in children that had been abandoned by their parents no matter the circumstances. The 'leader', Joseph Lennon, like most of the staff was an artificial life-like doll that Neville had created to run the organization, to make sure that he would never be betrayed.

Although they were small at the moment, they were steadily growing in size as more people were becoming aware.

Despite, all the good they had done, the Garden did have a dark secret. While it's primary job was to provide aid to the needy, (and help with taxes) their secret mission was to monitor any portals that appeared and report back to Neville. They would also collect any magical children that were either abused or in need and take them to one of the many different state of the art orphanages built by their sister organization, Terra. Neville obviously knew just how precious a resource children could be, they would all eventually grow up and become functional members of society after all, and as the one to have saved them from their fate, he would have their loyalty.

Garden was now on every continent, excluding Antarctica, but most of their efforts were concentrated in Africa. A construction company, also secretly under him, was already building better housing in rural communities, providing jobs and helping to boost the economy. He was slowly working to get a monopoly on such places.

He had already the completed quest:

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **Man of Mysteries: Here's a pity quest since you're so pathetic.**

 **Objective: Help out 1000 people without revealing your true identity or skills. Only 20 people in a single country count.**

 **Bonus Objective: Cause as much chaos as possible.**

 **Quest Reward: 200,000 exp, (150,000 G)x 5, Title**

 **Bonus Reward: Failed**

 **[Title: Shapeshifter] acquired**

 **[Shapeshifter: You are no longer bound to one form. No one besides yourself knows what you truly looks like. You can now change your appearance at will. Shape, gender, race, and age are all yours to control.]**

That however was besides the point, although he was happy that he no longer had to waste soul gems to keep his adult form running and could now keep it permanently. A low growl escaped his chest, he felt the influence of his greed try to cloud his judgment, thankfully he was able to rein it back under control. Lately his sin perks were beginning to be more trouble than they were worth as they tried to cloud his judgment more often.

Getting out a piece of paper he wrote a quick note and called the Invisible Servant that was in the room with them. "Take this to Jack and tell him to gather the others in the conference room in 30 minutes. Tell him I have a mission for them." Silently the bound being did as it was told, the goblin shivered as he had not been aware of any other person in the room.

Turning his gaze back at the nervous goblin he spoke again, "What else do you have to report, Spleeneater."

"A-Ah yes, despite that minor inconvenience, the rest of your business are going relatively well. You're magical broad casting network was a smashing success, with the rest of the Elders and they are fully willing to support it, for a small cut obviously," he said politely, something that was rare for goblins, but then again you would be to if you had to meet with a wizard that could single-handedly kill a chimeara.

"Obviously. Tell them that I am willing to offer them their own channel if necessary, I will only take 15% percent of the total revenue. I just need for them to convince the rest of the wizarding world to buy them," Neville said in a bored tone, knowing that they were going to ask for something sooner or later, after all, nothing was free in the Goblin Kingdom.

"I think they will agree to that. The international league of Quidditch were also interested in making a contract to run some of their games once they were fully operational. They were hoping to broadcast the Quidditch World Cup in a couple of months from now."

"Tell them that I would like to set up a meeting, to discuss their proposal. If they hope to get a contract, then some changes to the game must be made, a more controlled way to determine the length of each match should be first, so as to fit a proper time-slot."

"I will make sure to schedule it. Next on the agenda is your main company Excalibur, on the muggle side it is largely a huge success, cheap labor was easy to come by and just as you told us we targeted recently graduated college students. At the moment we are isolated to the UK but by February next year, it is estimated that we will reach the rest of Europe," the goblin in question couldn't help but look at the wizard in front of him with some amount of awe, since he would soon be making ridiculously large amounts of income.

"Good. Have the satellites been cleared to launch?"

"Yes, sir. They are in fact booked to launch later this week."

"Everything is going to schedule then. What about the magical world? What can you tell me about that side," he said knowing that that side would prove more difficult.

"Ah, yes well. It has still not been decided, the paperwork is currently being reviewed by the current Minister. He is currently leaning on the side to allow it, but he would first like a meeting with you."

"Schedule it as soon as possible, we need those papers approved as soon as possible. Anything else that needs my immediate concern?"

"Only, that your plan of establishing a university for higher learn, both the muggle and magical version is still under review. The rest you can read about it in the reports."

Nodding, Neville took the stack of folders that were presented to him by the short goblin, "Thank you, if there is nothing else you may leave. Send my regards to your Elder."

The goblin saluted and began to make his way out of the mansion where it could apparate way.

As Neville arrived at the large conference room, he sat down at the head of the table and began to write down the missions he would be handing out. He changed his form to his more youthful adult appearance, although there was no need to, as the rest had already known about his alias and his shapeshifting ability.

A couple of minutes later, his elite fighting force, which he had dubbed the Nine Circles, entered and they slowly began to fill in the seats around the large round table. Jack was on his right while Isabella was on his left, as their place of authority.

They were silent, acting professional as they gave him their undivided attention. He passed around magical copies of the reports in Africa. They took it without a word and began to steadily read through the information provided.

Once he was sure that they were all done he spoke, "As you have read, the workers have been kidnapped while they were in the process of constructing a hospital. The warlord of this territory has either taken them hostage or has already eliminated them as a show of force. I don't have to tell you just how pivotal the construction of this hospital is to these people and myself, do I."

"No Sir!" they spoke as one. He trusted them to understand the hidden meaning behind this statement.

After he had finish their enhancements, he had explained to them their true purpose, and the dimensional rupture in space, and how it would be up to them to close them if necessary. Most had been horrified to know that the world as they knew it was balancing on a razor's edge. Once they had gotten over the fact that they could be attacked by anything coming out these portals at any moment, they took to their training more seriously.

If they thought that their previous training was brutal, then the new train regimen that Neville had devised was considered sadistic. Besides learning more about combat, they also were given one-on-one private training with Neville to further develop their area of expertise.

"As you can see on the map provided, the general area of where the warlord's hideout has been marked. Your mission is to go there and eliminate him and his men, rescue the workers if they are still alive and provide protection until they are finish. Any questions?"

"No, Sir!"

"Pack up, you leave early tomorrow morning," he told them and watched them file out of the room, only Isabella still lingered behind.

"Is there something you wanted Private?" he said as he looked at her.

Looking shy, something that would astonish others, she looked at him as she brushed her silver bangs to the side of her face, "I was hoping that we could spend some time together before I needed to leave."

He sighed, "I don't know Isabella, I have a lot of work that needs to get done today," he said as he began to read the stack of paperwork that was in front of him, his movie companies were all starting the filming of their first movie, and needed a better budget to heir more actors both magical and muggle.

"Oh. …I see. Of course, you must be busy. I'm sorry to have bother you," she lamented.

Glancing at her from the top of his folder he could help but mentally let out another sigh, she looked downtrodden, and it would not do to have an unhappy general. Putting down the stack of papers back on the desk, he addressed her again, "However, I suppose that I can make some time for my General."

The blinding smile that she shot him however was far to pure and cheerful. Standing up from her chair she instead took a seat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Hesitantly she leaned in for a kiss, one that Neville easily responded to. Slowly that shyness slowly began to go away and she became more aggressive in her kissing.

Neville raised a hand to the ceiling and made a time dilation dungeon appear around them. They had not been together since the night before her graduation, and from the looks of things, Isabella was ready to test the limits of her new body.

(Scene change)

Neville was quickly ushered into the office of the Minister of Magic, he was currently transformed into his Arthur King persona, as they had been expecting him already.

He had just finished saying goodbye to Isabella and the rest of the Circle earlier that day, when he needed to get ready for his meeting.

Stepping into the room, he saw Cornelius Fudge hunched over some papers, though if he was truly reading them or just putting on a show he was unsure.

Looking up, Fudge rose from his seat and came to greet him with a warm smile. "Ah Mr. King, it is a pleasure to finally met you."

Neville took the hand that was offered and placed his own wrinkled hand in it, in a strong handshake. Fudge winced slightly as a result, "It is my pleasure as well, Minister. I have heard great things about you."

Taking his hand back Fudge shook it, not expecting such an elderly man to still have such a strong grip. "Yes, Gringotts has many pleasant things to say about yourself as well. I was actually hoping to discuss about certain matter pertaining to your recently opened company Excalibur Inc. today."

"Of course, let's get to the matter at hand," he said as he grinned on the inside. They both sat on two seats around a small coffee table with a variety of pastries.

Fudge was completely unaware of the magical geas that Neville had placed on him during their short handshake. Even as they spoke it was steadily making it's way to the Minsters brain where it would make him susceptible to any suggestions that Neville made. It was not complete mind control, rather it let him implant strong suggestions into his mind, even while they were countries apart. The best part was that it was completely undetectable to any form of scanning spells. The only down side was that it costs 4 million dollars to buy the scroll that had the geas, and he could only use it once per scroll.

While it was simpler to just place him under complete mind-control, that method had plenty of risks. At least this way he didn't have to worry about them breaking loose from the spell or someone accusing him of placing him under the imperious curse.

'You think it's a great idea,' Neville mentally commanded the Minister.

"I think it is a marvelous idea, what you are trying to do here," Fudge said with a smile.

"Thank you Minister." 'You want to hear more about my suggestions.'

"Yes, yes, in fact I would like to know if you have any further business you wish to have approved. I feel it is high time that we get on with the ages as it were."

Neville nodded, "Yes, I do in fact, Minister." 'You consider me a friend.'

"Please, call me Cornelius, we are all friends here," he declared as he looked at the older wizard and couldn't help the feeling of kinship.

"Only if you call me Arthur," Neville smiled pleasantly.

Three hours later, the young wizard was finished placing mild suggestions in Fudge's subconscious. He was sure to make it was inconspicuous as possible, having sensed those two Aruros under invisibility cloaks in each corner of the room.

'Now then, I better begin preparations to meet with a very unlucky redhead that will be out of a job by today,' he thought devilishly as he whistled to himself, twirling the cane he had in one hand.

(Scene change)

Arthur Weasley slammed the back the door behind him as he entered his home. In his hands he carried a box that had all of his office equipment. Earlier today he was fired from the Ministry and told to pack up and go home.

Molly Weasley came running hearing the door. "Arthur, what's wrong," she said as she observed his troubled expression.

"(Sigh) I've been let off Molly. Earlier today, someone came with a note from Fudge that said I was fired. Perkins was placed in command until they found a suitable replacement," he confessed as he dropped the box and collapsed on their small sofa.

"Oh Arthur," Molly said as she also sat down on the sofa and brought him into her warm embrace. She held him tightly as he just looked blankly ahead.

"What are we going to do Molly, I've lost my job. Money has always been tight but now- I don't know what to do, especially with George and Fred starting Hogwarts next year," Arthur confessed as he felt tears spring from his eyes and held his wife closer to him, needing the close contact.

As she ran her fingers through his ginger hair, the mother of seven spoke, "Hush now, we will find a way, we always do. There's no use worrying about things that are done. You have always provided for this family Arthur, and I know that something like this is not enough to keep you down."

He relaxed further into her embrace, "Thank you Molly, sometimes I forget just how lucky I am to have you in my life. I love you, you know. Your ability to calm me down was the reason why I married you- well that and your cooking."

With a sly smile the plump woman leaned closer to her husband and whisper into his ear, "Really, I thought it was because of –" the rest being to quite for others to hear.

"Molly! The kids are here," he said as he looked around the room, expecting for one of them to pop up.

"They're in their rooms, being punished for another prank the twins did. We can send them to a relatives tonight and we can the entire house to ourselves for once," she suggested as she felt it was high time for them to be together again.

Looking surprised at the suggestion, Arthur broke into a smile, "Why you sly minx. I'll call to see who's available and you get them ready?"

"Deal," she said as they scrambled to their feet but just as they were heading to their respective destinations they heard a knock at the door.

"Where you expecting someone," Arthur asked as he went to answer the door.

"I think Mrs. Willow said she would drop by some of her produce later today but she usually arrives after dinner," she said curious to know who had come to visit them.

Open the door they were treated to the sight of a large hulking man dressed in a black suit and tie, his eyes were covered in black shades, and his head was shaved completely bald.

"Yes, can I help you?" the wizard said.

"Are you Arthur Weasley?" the voice that came out of the man was surprisingly smooth and professional.

"Yes I am, who might you happen to be?" he said taking note of the strange manner of dress that the other man had.

Instead of answer he only took a cream-colored envelope from his suit and handed it the surprised redhead. "I was told to give this to you and to tell you that if you should accept the invitation you are to come to the Leakey Cauldron tomorrow no later than 10 AM." With the message delivered he turned and walked away from the door.

Arthur still holding the envelope say him get into a slick and shiny black car before driving down the road.

"Well come on Arthur, open it," advised Molly.

Breaking the wax seal, the image of three swords placed on top of each other, he opened it and retrieved the letter that was inside.

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _You don't know me, but rest assured that I know much about yourself._

 _It was unfortunate to hear that you had been fired from your position as Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, earlier today. Your friend Mr. Perkins contacted as soon as he was the given the chance and referred you to me._

 _While I don't make a habit of meeting every person I find interesting, Mr. Perkins has lavished praises on you. With the amount of complements he had to say about you, I knew that I had to meet with you as soon as possible._

 _I am currently looking for some talented individuals for a project that I am starting up, and I feel that you might be just the man for the job. What I offer is a job interview. Should you find yourself curious please go to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow, someone will be there to pick you up where we will have dinner as I explain more._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Arthur King_

 _Owner and Founder of Excalibur Inc._

Shocked the couple read and re-read it a couple more times unable to believe their luck.

Molly gave him a bone crushing hug, "Oh, Arthur! This is wonderful!"

Still shocked Arthur held the letter in his hand and in a small voice said "Perkins, you old dog. Bless your heart."

No words could describe how happy they felt.

(Scene change)

As Mr. and Mrs. Weasley stepped into the stuffy pub, they were hit with the familiar scent of smoke.

They didn't have to wait long before they were approached by a feminine looking man that wore the same clothing that the man from yesterday had. He wore the same black suit and tie, black shades, and had his black hair made into a long pony tail, and unlike last person, this new gentleman wore a bright smile.

"Hello, my name is Nine. Would you happen to be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" he said as he came closer to them, his voice a tad too high for someone with his build to be natural.

Arthur was the one to greet him with a handshake, "Yes we are, I take it that your boss is waiting upstarts for the meeting?"

Shaking his head, Nine grinned broadly showing a mouth of perfect white teeth, "No. He has booked reservations to a private restaurant later today. My job is to take you there, as well as give you a tour of the city. My car is waiting just outside."

Looking at each other, Mr. Weasley looked at the man with the strange name, "I'm not sure we are dressed appropriately for a fancy restaurant," he said as he gestured to himself. It was true that they had dressed up a bit for their meeting, but their current attire was still far below what one would consider fancy. Mr. Weasley was dressed in a cheap green two-piece suit that was well worn. Mrs. Weasley was dressed in a dark blue handmade dress with a lot of embroidery on the edges, with a sash around her shoulders.

Nine took no notice of their discomfort and reassured them," Not to worry, Mr. King has already arranged for a scheduled fitting with his personal tailor in a few minutes. He gave me orders to spare no expense. Take it from me, the one thing the boss isn't lacking is money." The last part he said in a whisper as he leaned in close and making exaggerated gestures as if he was being watched.

Before they had a chance to argue that it wasn't necessary, he took a hold of both their elbows and was leading them through the door and down the street where an expensive black car was waiting for them.

"Beauty, isn't she. I got her just last week," he said as he went and opened the passenger door to let them in before he walked to the other side and stepped into the passenger door.

Looking at the rearview mirror he says the couple inspect the black leather seats and the other accessories. Turning on the radio he switched to a station that played classical music, "Hope you don't mind the music?"

Mrs. Weasley was the on to talk this time, "Oh, it's fine. It's very lovely," she commented as she stroked the soft leather armrest.

"Thank you! Not many people enjoy the classics anymore, its all this rock n' roll nonsense. I swear, it's a wonder they even hear them sing with how loud it is. Any who, Mr. Weasley, my colleague Mr. Seven, tells me that you like to tinker with muggle appliances. Are you an inventor?" he said as he started the car and began to make his way to their first destination.

"Mr. Seven?" the redheaded male question?

"Yeah, you know, tall, beefy, shinny head, face looks like it was carved from stone. He was the one to give you the letter yesterday."

"Ah, yes? It's more of a hobby actually."

"I would say it's more than just a hobby, if it managed to gain the attention of the boss. He doesn't take time to meet just anyone you know," the shade wearing man said as he grinned at them from the mirror.

Making a curious face, Mrs. Weasley took this time to find more about this King character, "If you don't mind me asking, but what is it that your boss does?"

"Where do I begin? Let me see. Hmmm. Well he's the owner of a number of businesses, many that are becoming worldwide as we speak. He has set up several orphanages both for magical and non-magical children, all around the world. He has his own electronics company, if you look to your left you can see some of his products in the shopping windows."

Both the wizard and witch looked at a passing store that had a new TV set and flip phone displayed, with the logo of Excalibur Inc.

"He is also a humanitarian," Nine continued, "he donates to a number of non-profit organizations, and supports equal rights to all."

"To all, I didn't think most purebloods thought that," Molly commented, unable to believe that someone that held so much money could possibly care about other people, the Malfoys being the prime example.

Nine took no offense, "Haha, that's true, most purebloods usually consider themselves better than others. Mr. King however thinks differently, he doesn't put much weight on gender, linage, background, or species, you could be a quarter giant, half Veela, and eighth mountain troll and third sea cucumber, just so long as you do a good job. He actually hires many half-bloods and muggle-borns that can't normally find a job in magical world for one reason or another. I'm actually a squib, yet he still gave me a job when I applied."

They could hear the reverence that their driver spoke about his boss. It was hard for them to not be curious after learning more about this wealthy man.

Slowly Nine pulled to a stop, "Well here we are, come one plenty more to see."

After getting out of the car, they were pushed inside of an expensive looking establishment with dummies dressed in all manners of clothing in the display windows. Immediately as they walked inside they were greeted with a chipper woman and man, "Good Morning. We have been expecting you, please come this way." Before they could protest they were dragged away from each other, to the fitting rooms where a number of clothes were already laid out.

"Ah, they left without me," the agent said as he pouted.

It took the better part of the morning, but Mr. an Mrs. Weasley were finally found their respective outfits and the fitted. After their ordeal Mr. Nine took them to a small Café where they stopped for lunch, answering questions they had about the muggle world. Even Mrs. Weasley grew curious of all the new things that they had encountered that day, and asked her own questions, most having to do with the culinary arts.

Nine took them sightseeing some more and showed him the more worthwhile attractions, stopping at the science museum when Mr. Weasley asked to stop by.

As the sun went down, he finally took them to the restaurant where they would meet his Boss. Mrs. Weasley was dressed in a simple white dress with a white sash around her shoulders, while Mr. Weasley was dressed in a blue tuxedo with a bow tie. Both looked a little intimidated by the amount of money everything had cost.

(Scene Change)

Neville, back in his Arthur King disguise, took out a gold pocket watch and looked at the time.

'6:45' he mentally noted. Putting the watch away, he took another dip of his wine as he stared at the rest of the customers in the restaurant. He mentally tallied 30 people, all sitting down enjoying their dinner and each other's company.

He glanced at his map, screen and saw that Number 9 had arrived outside the restaurant.

The Numbers as he liked to call them were his secret agents, they were lifelike human shaped dolls, that he had created as a sort of secret service and were publicly known as his bodyguards. At the moment he had 200 of these so-called Numbers, and they varied greatly, and although they were created using the same method, they all had different personalities and quirks. Number 9 for example liked to pretend to be a squib that was gay, spending most of his time flirting with the other Numbers.

Looking at the entrance he saw them enter, standing up he grabbed the black cane, and pretended to meet them as they grew closer. "A Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I take it," he greeted them as he took the hand of wizard and then kissed the back of plumb woman's hand.

"And you must be Mr. King, we have heard much about you on our way here," Arthur said as they were guided by the elderly wizard to a table.

Giving a well humored laugh, "Haha, I hope Mr. Nine didn't bore you too much. He was always a chatty one?"

As they sat down, Mrs. Weasley broke in, "No, he was very informative. He spoke very highly of you."

"Did he now?" 'Looks like someone is getting a raise.' "I hope you don't mind but I have taken the liberty of ordering before hand," he said as a waiter came to take their drinks.

"That's fine, we really wouldn't have known what to order anyway," Arthur admitted.

"So as I sure that you have already heard, I am putting a team of talented wizards that deal with the more muggle related research. And I have been told that you would make an excellent addition," Neville said as he leaned in forward, and looked at the man over his interwoven fingers.

"If you don't mind me asking, but why me. I am sure that you could get someone more familiar with this line of work," the wizard said.

"You are right of course, but you see Mr. Weasley, they would all lack one crucial aspect."

"And what would that be?" he said curiously.

"The spark."

"The spark?"

"Yes, the spark. The spark of curiosity, as someone that has been raised in the magical community all of your life, you are not subjective to the same common knowledge that those raised in the muggle world have. You have a unique perspective. When you look at a lightbulb, you don't think 'Oh it is just a lightbulb, electricity makes it give light, and that is the end of it.' No, I am sure that you are already thinking about what exactly makes it give light, and how you can replicate it. And that is the mindset of a scientist," Neville said as he complimented the man.

Arthur was shocked, because that was exactly what he had been doing all day, "Me? A scientist?"

"Of course, I could care less about your background, what I care for is an individual's mind and intentions. You Mr. Weasley, despite coming from a pureblooded family, chose to stick to your moral values, even knowing that doing the opposite would yield you greater monetary rewards. Money and prestige are all things that come and go, but I find that a man of character will hardly bend in the most troubled of times."

They couple were shocked, never had they heard someone of such standing talk so well about one of them. Most purebloods would usually mock them, for living a humble life like they had. "Thank you," the male of the pair whispered in honest gratitude for those words.

"Think nothing of it, my good man," Neville said as the waiter finally arrived carrying their food.

They ate in comfortable silence, making small talk occasionally.

As they were eating desert, a white chocolate cheesecake, Mrs. Weasley asked him something that had been on her mind, "Why exactly, did you choose to come to England Mr. King?"

"Ah yes, that is an interesting tale. Tell me Mr. Weasley did you know that the muggle side of the world have managed to land someone on the moon."

"No, really? That's simply astounding? And they did all of that without magic?" the redhead said as he leaned in closer, curious to find out more about this subject.

"Oh yes. My reaction was exactly the same back in 1969, I had been out on a stroll in the muggle world, when I stopped to hear a radio broadcasting about the Apollo landing. It was simply amazing. Never did I think that we could reach such heights. Ever since then I have taken an interest in the muggle side, what they could create from such simple things was just outstanding. My biggest dream since that fateful day was to someday travel to the stars. Over the next couple of years, I poured all my efforts into learning everything I could about math and science. If there was anything to learn, you could bet that I had read it. Unfortunately, by the time I had managed to remember my dream, I had grown to old."

"Ah I'm sure your not that old. You hardly look a day after 50," Molly tried to reassure the man.

Neville chuckled, playing up the wise old man act, "That's sweet of you to say my dear, but I'm afraid at my age, traveling in a rocket would be a one-way trip. I actually turned 194 this year."

Mr. Weasley slightly choked on his wine having not expected the man to be older than Dumbledore.

"Yes, I know it might seem surprising, but this body before you is the result of many potions and a healthy lifestyle. However, despite my vast age, I have no heirs, I have no one to leave my legacy to, no one to mourn me once I pass, no one to complete the work I have dedicated my entire life to. This all led to a friend of mine, she has a bit of seer blood you see, and she told me that I would find my perfect heir here in this part of the world."

"So you mean to say that you are doing all of this-"

"Yes! I am doing all of this in search for a worthy heir. He or she will inherit, all my wealth and property once I am finally deceased," Neville said feeding them the fictional story since it was critical to his plan.

They continued to make more small talk, until the topic of Neville's job proposal was finally brought up. Arthur had immediately accepted on the spot, not only would he work on something he loved, but the salary was immensely larger than what his previous job in the Ministry had paid. Molly was also overjoyed with his new job.

Neville ordered more wine to celebrate Arthur's new position, and told him to show up at his new job later in the week. He had also gifted them their new clothes, and was planning on gifting them a set of TVs.

The night was full of laughs and pleasant talk, but eventually the couple had to leave, a car was waiting outside to take them home.

As Neville watched them exit the building from his seat, the grandfather-like smile vanished, before it was replaced with an amused smirk.

Taking the bottle of red wine left on the table, he filled two wine glasses and spoke to empty air around him, "Thank you for waiting, tell me did you enjoy the show… Eve."

As soon as he spoke the name of the person, all of the shadows in the room elongated and peeled themselves from the surface of the restaurant. They gathered directly over Neville's head and then materialized into the laughing form of Evaline in an elegant red dress. She then proceeded to fall directly into the lap of the disguised wizard.

As she continued to laugh she wrapped her arms around his neck, Neville only looked at her in amusement, his form shifting into the younger more adult form that she was used to seeing.

"Hahahahaha, that was brilliant. I actually believed you a couple of times too. God, you are just full of surprises aren't you Richard," she said as she stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

Taking a glass of wine from the table, he sipped it before speaking, "It's actually Arthur King, now. I would appreciate it if you called me that from now on."

Raising and elegant eyebrow, she smirked at him, showing her sharp fangs, and traced a fingernail along his jaw, "Honey, I'll call you what ever you want if you take me right here."

The wizard chuckled at that, "Hahaha, as amusing as that would be to take you right on this table, and make you moan my name, I feel that your little followers would take exception to that."

All the noise in the restaurant stopped at his words, as every person in the room suddenly looked at him, their eyes changing from their previous color to a deep crimson red.

"Aww, when did you figure it out," Eve said with a pout as she took the other wine glass.

"You're going to have to be sneakier than that if you want to fool me," he said, not caring about the fact that she had started to grind her plum backside into his crotch.

"This is what I love about you Richa- no it's Arthur now right," she said stopping herself mid-sentence. "You're the only to give me a challenge."

"Despite my ability to find you, I do have to give you props. I am unsure how you figured out I was in my disguise or that I would be eating here. But you obviously have an impressive information network to set up this elaborate meeting," Neville said, as he down the rest of his wine and looked at her sly expression.

"A girl's got have secrets after all," she said as she leaned in closer to him before pulling back with a mischievous smile, "and apparently so do you. You have a woman's scent all over you."

He matched her smile with one of his own, "I could say the same thing about you. In fact why don't you call her over, I think she's getting a bit jealous."

It was then that a young woman of Asian decent walked in. She wore thigh-high leather boots, leather short shorts, a purple shirt and a black bikers jacket. She walked to their table, pulled a chair and sat backwards facing him. She then stabbed a large hunting knife in the table and snatched the left over wine bottle before drinking directly from it.

"I see, so you must be Ai Fu-Ma, the one who turned Eve here into a vampire. I guess I should blame you. She caused me quite the bit of trouble a few months back," he said as he stared at the glaring young woman, Eve was currently snuggling into his side.

"Ah what's the matter Ai? Cat got your tongue? Then I would suggest you stop licking it," Neville said in a teasing tone, which caused Eve to howl in laughter and only caused Ai to grind her teeth even more. He knew that he was provoking her, but after spending what amounted to months just researching and staying hunched over by a desk, he was ready to let loose, and was itching for a fight.

"Hahaha, Arthur, when did you gain a sense of humor? You weren't nearly this funny last time," the redheaded vampire said as she notice the change in him.

"What can I say, I've taken up drinking," he said as he nuzzled her neck in an affectionate manner.

Ai couldn't take it anymore and took her knife and sent it flying straight at his face, his eye specifically. That however didn't happen as just as it was only a few millimeters away from hitting it's target it disappeared into an inventory window, which Neville then reopened over her extended hand, the force was enough to nail it to the table. Everything had happened so fast that non-where able to see the attack, even Eve was left puzzled over what had happened.

Holding back a gasp of pain Ai took the handle of the knife and pulled it out of her hand. Neville with a shit-eating grin looked at the surprised Eve, "You really should teach her some manners, you never know who might take offense to her actions."

Eve disappeared from his lap in a puff of smoke before reappearing at her friend's side taking a look at her injury that was slowly knitting back together, with a small frown she looked at Neville, "Was that really necessary?"

"No. But I it was funny. Now why don't you tell me the reason why you sought me out," Neville said as he dropped another bottle of wine on the table with the use of his inventory page.

Seeing as how the mood was ruined, Eve took a seat on the opposite side of the table next to Ai, "I came to ask if you had thought about my proposal. My organization is currently number one in the underworld, if you join us, I am sure that we can expand to other countries soon."

"I'm sorry love, but I don't take orders from those weaker than me," he said casually, riling up the surrounding vampires for insulting their queen.

"Oh? What makes you think I'm not stronger than you now? I'll have you know that I've been training too," she said in an arrogant tone.

"Please don't make me laugh, the last times we met, you were lucky to have escaped. The only reason why I didn't end you then, was because you weren't worth my time," taking a small sip of wine, he looked her up and down, "you still aren't."

This time it was Eve that growled, her eyes taking a dark crimson look as she bared her fangs at him. She hated being dismissed by others, to just be ignored, just like her father used to do. "We could always settle the score now."

 **[Quest Alert]**

 **True Predator: As someone standing at the top of the food chain, you hold no equal. Someone dares to challenge you. Show them their place.**

 **Objective: Make Evaline Scorch submit under you.**

 **Quest Reward: 30,000 Exp, 10,000 G, ?**

 **Accept: Y/N?**

Obviously, Neville checked yes and then casually observed her.

 **Name: Evaline Scorch (Lvl 134)**

 **Title: Red Queen**

 **Species: Vampire (Evolved)**

 **HP: 40,000 / 40,000**

 **MP: 30,000/ 30,000**

 **STR: 168**

 **VIT: 135**

 **DEX: 100**

 **INT: 64**

 **WIZ: 56**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Perks:**

 **Queen: Can charm or control others of weaker wills.**

 **Gaia's Blessing: Is immune to all normal weakness of her species.**

 **Hell-spawn: Can control blood and shadows as an extension of herself.**

They were good but nothing he couldn't handle.

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **Title: The Gamer, Druid, General, Shapeshifter**

 **Level: 30 (exp: 0/ 18,000) (Blocked)**

 **HP: 17,350/ (7,350+ 5,000+ 5,000)(Reg: 173.5 + 100 per minute)**

 **MP: 20,750/ (9750 + 5,000 + 5,000 + 1,000) (Reg: 207.5 per minute)**

 **STR: 137**

 **VIT: 120**

 **DEX: 152**

 **INT: 175**

 **WIZ:120**

 **LUK: 144**

 **Points: 0**

 **Perks:**

 **Lucky**

 **Greed**

 **Gluttony**

 **Perfect Memory**

 **Regeneration**

 **Magic Resistance**

 **Flash Point**

 **Slow Motion Perception**

His vigorous studying had made sure to raise his intelligence and wisdom by a large amount, but that wasn't all. The reason for his high health and magic were thanks to the two earrings and rings he had equipped as soon as he had entered the restaurant, they only lasted for 12 hours before being destroyed but they boosted his stats by a large amount.

"I'll tell you what? If you can impress me enough I'll listen what you have to offer. I might even evolve some of your little leeches too," he said not taking her seriously.

With a growl, the restaurant exploded into motion. Receiving a mental command from their queen all the customers leaped from their seats and practically flew to Neville's sitting form. Eve also didn't stay still as she leaned over the table, a black curved blade materializing in her open hand as she aimed a slash at the wizards neck.

Neville wasn't worried however, he might not be as strong as her but he was many times faster than her. With a casual gesture he leaned back in his chair, avoiding the blade by hair breath and tilting the chair over enough to see the upside-down forms of the vampires behind him. Flicking his wrists, two Desert Eagles landed in his hands, and he shot two of them in the stomach. The momentum was enough to push him back near the table and he ducked down to avoid the second swing sent at him, shooting two other vampires in the stomach.

Then just as it looked like the rest of the blood-suckers were going to dogpile him, he grinned and summoned his bladed spike chains around him, impaling everyone around him. The only ones that weren't trapped were Eve and Ai, seeing as at the last second Eve had taken her friend and teleported to a different corner of the restaurant.

As she saw the rest of her underlings suspended in the air by ethereal chains, she grimaced, "It seems I may have miscalculated."

Ai didn't take her eyes away from the man that was still seated in his chair, drinking from a bottle of wine as if he wasn't holding 20 of her comrades in the air. "What's the plan?" she said as she took out a Japanese tanto from the inside of her jacket and got into a battle position.

"Don't worry Ai, Arthur wouldn't do anything to big, not with us being at the center of the city," Eve confirmed, although that being said, she couldn't pull out anything too big either.

Neville tapped the table once while mentally calling out the name of his skill, 'ID Create: Elemental Dungeon!' As if a ripple had been made in space the fancy restaurant was quickly transformed into a dark barren landscape, with thunder clouds illuminating the surroundings every couple of seconds. This was the earth section of the dungeon, something that Neville was extremely familiar with.

"…Fuck!" Eve said as she recognized the area immediately.

Neville disconnected the chains from his body and made them wrap themselves around the injured vampires, completely stopping them from escaping or healing themselves. Opening his inventory, he took out a monstrous looking metal Warhammer, the surface covered in spikes and dried blood.

"You should have backed down when you had the chance Eve," he stated as he walked closer to her, two spiked chains waving menacingly in the air behind him, like two serpents waiting for their chance to strike..

Blinking from their vision, he appeared in front of Ai and aimed a casual back hand to her face.

Ai was sent flying in the direction of the hit and Neville stared at his hand, not bother to continue his assault. "She has good instincts, she managed to lessen the force of the impact by flowing with hit. Usually a hit like that would have completely destroyed her head."

"New tricks I see, good. This finally gives me an excuse to go full out," the vampire queen said after she mentally confirmed that Ai was still alive, only unconscious.

"Like wise, lets have some fun," Neville said as he gave her a bloodthirsty grin, something that she returned with equal measure.

They disappeared from view only to reappear a second later as their fist met each other, the shockwave from the magically enhanced impact destroying the earth under them. Both had faces full of glee as the fight was truly beginning.

(Scene change)

Jack and the rest of his team were all huddled near the entrance of a small moving plane a couple hundred feet off the ground. Each one of them was decked out in full assault gear strapped with parachute on their backs. It was already night out, so the chances of them being discovered was small.

"Goggles everyone! Remember your roles and stick to the plan. Teams 1,2,5, and 6 will engage the enemy, while teams 3, 4, 7 infiltrate the compound and search for the construction workers and any more hostages," he said as he took out what looked like a green ski goggles. Once he placed them over his eyes it lit up and an in built HUD screen was activated, allowing him to not only see in the dark, but also aim and change between targets.

"All right then, let's move!" he shouted as he opened the side door and jumped out of the plane, his team just one step behind him.

As Isabella was free falling she clicked a button on her goggles and a portion of her screen zoomed in to the ground below, the rest doing the same. Once they were at the right height, they pulled their cord and the parachutes opened, letting them glide closer to the base.

She took a disassembled sniper rifle and put it together in a second while in the air, looking down her scope she found her target, a man that was sitting in a watch tower. Aligning her shot she slowly exhaled and pulled the trigger, and the nameless mook dropped dead. Twenty shots were also heard at the same time as her own, telling her that the rest of her team had done the same.

Glancing to her side she say, a grinning Pamala hoisting her rifle and giving her thumbs up.

They were still falling however and as soon as they touched the ground in the middle of the now empty compound, they all rolled into a combat position scanning their area with their rifles.

Isabella made some hand gestures with her fist before she took half of the attacking group from Jack and went in the opposite direction to kill her targets.

She switched her riffle for an automated machine gun and they slowly made their way inside the building.

Opening the door, they saw a large concrete hallway with a number of doors on the sides. Making another gesture with her hand she and her group fanned out, each checking a door. Clicking another button on her goggles, it switched to thermos vision, and she say two men shaped figures laying asleep in beds.

Using her enhanced strength, she crushed the lock and silently opened the door. There was no mercy in her eyes as she stared at their helpless forms, they had seen the aftermath of their attack on the village. Many had died or were injured, and some of the women had been taken away.

The sound of gun fire was soon heard all throughout the bunkers, it was child's play to eliminate these men.

Soon the entire compound was in chaos as the rest of the enemy had finally figured out that they were being attacked.

Neville's team teared through them like a well-oiled machine until they had killed everyone.

The entire battle had only lasted a few minutes, and Jack was the one who had put a bullet in the leader's head.

They had freed the hostages, thankfully they hadn't been harmed yet, but the workers were a bit roughed up.

"So, did you guys do it again," Pamela the cheerful girl asked Isabella, as they searched the building for any more traps or useful materials.

"For the last time Pam, what I do with the boss is between me and him. Why are you so interested in my love life anyway?" the silver haired woman said irritated.

"No offense Isabella, but you are the only one between the 21 of us that seems to have any semblance of a social life, as hard as that is to imagine," this time it was Rachel who interrupted.

They met another group, this one being made up of two men and one woman. A brown haired roguish looking young man sporting an impressive mustache, called out to, "Hey, that's not even remotely true! I'll have you know that I happen to be in a very intimate relation with Amy."

Pam looked at him with a deadpan expression, and placed a hand on her hip, "Really Tomson? Does Amy know about this?"

Nervously Tomson twisted his mustache and looked to the side, "… well no, but it is only a matter of time before she falls for the T-man." He then started to flex his muscles, although no one was impressed.

Turning her attention to Isabella, Pamela continued like nothing had happened, "As I was saying, come on details! You-"

She was interrupted when a thug that had hidden himself in a pile of trash had sprang up and shot a bullet straight into her unprotected head. As she fell to the floor the man in question was gun downed by the rest of the team.

Isabella nudged the body of her best friend with the tip of her foot, and when she didn't get a response looked at Rachel who had already gotten a watch out, "Time."

"…"

Gasp, the body of the young redhead suddenly took a large breath of air as her eyes opened to show glowing pools of molten gold. Shakely, she stood back up, looking a little dizzy as the bullet was slowly being pushed out of the hole in her forehead. Once it was fully out, the wound started to knit itself back together until not even a scar was left behind, and then the golden eyes disappeared to be replaced by her normal green eyes. The golden eyes were just a side affect from the ritual, and would only activate when they pushed their bodies to the limit, or their emotions went out of control.

"15 seconds," Rachel told them.

"Ouch," Pamela complained as she rubbed her forehead knowing she would be getting a headache later.

"You know, I think our regeneration is the best part we got from our graduation ritual," Tomson said as he took out a small brush and began to take care of his mustache again.

Sofia his blond female team member scoffed at that notion, "No way, the fact that we can eat anything we want and not gain an ounce of fat is the best part.

The women nodded at that, Pam feeling better continued "Plus now, we don't have to worry about sagging breasts. I mean look at Isabella, she got the biggest knocker of the entire group and they are both still perky and don't even sag a bit."

"So what were you guys talking about before," Victor the only other man of the group said as they continued to search the area.

"Isabella was just going to tell us if she was banging the boss," Pamela said unhelpfully with a silly grin.

Now that got everyone's attention, since they were used to seeing the serious side of their boss all the time, that the notion that he could even have those urges were baffling. They looked at stone cold faced Isabella to continue.

"He's nice," she said in a whisper trying to hide her reddening face.

"The boss? The same boss that made us run laps in the rain, while he kept throwing live grenades at us," Tomson asked incredulously.

"The same person, that left us in a monster infested forest for five days with nothing but a knife and the clothes on our backs," Sofia said equally skeptically, as she shivered at the memory.

"We are talking about the same man that many of us still dream of placing a pillow over his face and not stopping until he's dead," Victor questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I had that dream yesterday," the mustacho friend said.

"Me too!" came the replies of the rest of the group except Isabella

Isabella had a twitching eyebrow as she couldn't deny those claims, "He isn't as uncaring as he makes himself to be. He is actually very sweet and affectionate once you get his guard down."

"Bullshit! The boss does not have a sweet side," Tomson exclaimed, before pulling into himself as Isabella growled at him, her golden eyes telling him she was close to pummeling him. "I mean, sure why not, anything's possible. Even the devil can be nice once in a while."

Isabella's eyes lost their golden color as she continued to walk, "I actually don't know much about him, despite all the time we spend together. He refuses to fully open up and thinks that this is just a phase I am going through, he says that I will eventually outgrow it."

"So he has trust issues. Maybe he had a bad break up or something, you never know?" Pamela said as she tried to cheer up her friend, "You just have to try harder."

They stayed in silence for a bit before being interpreted by the most annoying of the group.

"So hey Bella, I've been wonder but you slept with him right," Tomson asked with a thoughtful expression.

"Yes," she admitted reluctantly, knowing she wouldn't like where this was going.

"Well we all know the boss can change his shape right. So has he ever done that while you were getting busy? Can he change the size of his dick? Cause that would be like the best power ever."

Like a record player had been scratched, everything around the group had stopped as they stared at the red-faced Isabella, who refused to say anything and just looked to the side.

Pam looked at her friend with wide eyes, "Oh my god, he has, hasn't he. You lucky bitch! Damn it, what else can he do?"

The silver haired woman didn't look them in the eye but in a small whisper said, "He can grow more than one."

The cursing from the rest of group could be heard all throughout the corridor until they met with the rest of the teams.

Jack nodded in their direction and called the over, where the rest of the team was already waiting.

"Any problems?"

"None," Isabella said.

"Good, I was just about to make my report to the boss. He said that I should test his new communication device when we were done," Jack said as he took out a white rectangular see through crystal the size of an iPhone from his breast pocket. It had numbers carved on the surface, so he typed in a secret code and as soon as the last digit was pressed it began to glow white.

Jack then threw it in the air, where it floated off the ground and the split into four different pieces that flew outward, the glowing light then made a holographic 10ft by 5ft screen. This was a Holo-screen, that acted like touchscreen computer. Jack then pressed the call feature, which would connect him to the other holo-screen that Neville had.

"Damn, Jack. Who did you have to blow to get a nifty toy like that," Tomson whistled before looking in Isabella's direction, "Silly question. Hey Isabella do you also have-"

He was cut off by a strong punch to the stomach from the woman in question that not only pushed out all of the air out of his body but ruptured his intestines too. He crumpled to the floor in a help boneless heap, the rest just looked away knowing he had deserved it.

"Quit down everybody, it's connecting," Jack ordered them as they all looked at the screen.

They were then witnessed to the sight of their boss in a tattered suit with blood on his face in a strange wasteland. He was straddling the downed form of an equally battered redhaired woman, raining blows on her face as she tried to defend herself.

"Boss?" Jack asked cautiously, as the rest were too stunned to say anything. They didn't even know he 'could' bleed.

Neville looked at the screen in surprise, having not expected for his Holo-screen to activate. His surprise however didn't last as Eve had taken this brief distraction to shoot out a clawed hand right at his heart.

Thankfully the wizard was aware enough to slightly lean away, but not enough because Eve's hand punched a hole right were his lung used to be.

"You still refuse to give me your heart Arthur, what a tease," taking her hand back she licked the blood off her hand and looked at the screen, "Oh? And who might you be?"

Neville grit his teeth as blood flowed from his mouth, the hole rapidly healing back. He returned the favor however as he gathered magic into his hand and sent a heavy blow to Eve, pulverizing her torso.

Glaring at the screen he looked into the shocked expressions of his men, "Right now isn't a good time."

Jack just nodded, "Just called to tell you that the mission is done. Do you need help?" He was a little worried about the blood covered man.

"No," Neville said as he blocked the hand aimed at his heart again, and then broke it with a grappling hold, getting a scream from Eve.

"Aaaa, you dick!" she yelled as it healed in an instant and was back on the offensive, throwing more bone crushing punches.

Neville struggled to keep her under him but continued to look at the screen, "Good, take a couple of days off. Guard the village. I'll call back in a bit. Your first pay check will be ready once you return to the base."

"WE GET PAYED!" Tomson shouted in astonishment.

Neville was cut off from responding as a black tendril made of shadows wrapped itself around his neck and began to choke him. He reached for it to pull it off, but a blow from Eve sent him flying into a nearby lake.

Slowly Eve got up, and stared at the screen in curiosity, seeing the band of men and women dressed in army uniforms. Raising an elegant eyebrow, she looked at them, "So you must be the reason why Arthur has stopped paying attention to me."

"Who are you?" Isabella glared at the younger woman on the screen.

"Me? You can call me Eve, and I happen to know your 'boss' quite well. In fact, one could say we're rather intimate," she responded with a coy grin, that told them exactly what she meant by intimate.

This caused Isabella to growl and her eyes turned gold in her rage.

Eve looked at her in wonder, not having expected that reaction, before then put the pieces together. "So you must be the woman that he slept with. Well I can't say he doesn't have good taste," she said as she looked at the sexy woman in-front of her before she adopted an arrogant smirk, "After all, he slept with me too?"

The look in Isabella's eyes screamed pure murder, and those around her gave her a wide space.

"Still I can't say why he would replace me with someone else. I mean the things we did together were just- wow. I don't mean to brag but I just can't see the reason why he would choose you over me," the vampire said in a teasing grin, enjoying riling up Isabella.

She was however stopped from more teasing as she was incased in a large block of ice.

"She didn't try to kill me in my sleep or steal a portion of my power for one," Neville yelled as he sprinted at her in his Greenfang armor, his magic staff in his hand. Once he was close enough he hit the ice block with his fist, shattering it and Eve into millions of tiny pieces.

Opening the visor of his wolf shaped helmet he saw the awestruck expression of his super soldiers, "Jack, take them to the village for a few days of rest. I still have some business to attend to so get a written report done by the time you return."

Jack however pointed behind Neville, as he and the rest of the soldiers had seen the pieces of Eve gather behind their boss and began to form a gigantic 200-foot sea dragon made of blood and shadows. "Boss?"

Neville looked behind him and cursed, he rummaged inside his armor until he took out a white chess piece, a rook. He turned back to Jack as he threw the game piece behind him. "If that is all, I must go?"

Jack and the rest of his team saw the sea serpent rear back its head and attack Neville's exposed back, they assumed to swallow him whole or tear him apart with the mouth full of razor sharp teeth they had seen. Just as it looked like it would swallow him, a giant white marble hand burst out of the ground and grabbed the outstretched neck of the sea dragon. From the earth emerged a 100-foot white marble golem that looked like a cross between a giant robot and a brick castle.

The white golem then ripped off the head of the serpent, only for two more to burst from the stump.

Neville didn't turn back as he looked at his men and then cut off the connecting.

Jack and the rest were stunned at the battle they had just seen.

After they finally got their wits again, they slowly began to leave the area, although everyone was thinking about what they just learned.

"Damn, I didn't know the boss was such a beast! Did you see the way he just punched her into a million pieces" one of the male members said.

"Forget that, did you see the chick he was fighting. She was all types of fine, and apparently the boss was nailing that."

Similar conversations started to spring up as they made their way to the rural village.

Isabella didn't say anything as she just glared at the ground.

Pam seeing this began to speak, "Well look on the bright side, at least now we know why he has trust issues."

"…"

"I hope the boss will be okay," said Rachel.

Tomson nodded as he stroked his mustache, "Me too! I mean we haven't gotten payed yet."

Isabella glared at him but he didn't notice as he kept talking.

"I have to hand it to the boss though, I bet you the angry sex they will have later will be out of this world," he spoke out loud, despite Pamela silently signaling for him to stop, "That chick looks real kinky too."

Feeling a tap on his shoulder he turned around to see the angry visage of Isabella as she silently took a firm grip on his mustache.

The pain filled scream could be heard all the way to the village.

 **A/N: Another chapter done. So Eve basically has Alucard style powers, but she is still inexperienced in using them.**

 **The White Rook Golem will be mentioned more in the next chapter.**

 **Isabella finally sees her love rival.**

 **Next chapter Neville will finally meet back with his grandma put not in the way that most are thinking, he won't just blab his secret to her after all.**


	14. Gaia's Test

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any other references mentioned in this fanfic.**

 **Quick Note: First I would like to thank everyone that was stayed with me so far. This is an extra long chapter, but I should say now that the long wait is finally over. In the next chapter there will be a time skip and Neville will finally be going to Hogwarts, so cheers.**

 **At the bottom there will be another author's note so be sure to check it out.**

 **Chapter 13**

Neville opened an inventory window and pulled out his trusty steed Swiftflame, the nightmare that he had stolen all those weeks ago. It was now three times the size of any normal horse and was covered in glossy black ebony armor, something he had made himself and enchanted with runes to give better protection.

Stroking the large animal on her neck he received an affectionate nudge as it bellowed dark smoke out of its nostrils. "Hey Girl, think you're up for this," he asked motioning to the now four headed blood hydra behind him, only to receive two hoof stomps as she leaned down. He climbed on the saddle and nudged her on her side, she took off like a rocket high into the air.

Looking at the battle below he tried to **[Observe]** Eve again.

 **Name: Blood Hydra/Evaline Scorch (Lvl 134)**

 **Title: Red Queen (Possessed)**

 **Species: Vampire (Evolved)**

 **HP: 1,200,000 / 1,500,000**

 **MP: 100,000/ 120,000**

 **STR: 601**

 **VIT: 780**

 **DEX: 578**

 **INT: 921**

 **WIZ: 30**

 **LUK: 32**

 **Perks:**

 **Queen: Can charm or control others of weaker wills.**

 **Gaia's Blessing: Is immune to all normal weakness of her species.**

 **Hell-spawn: Can control blood and shadows as an extension of herself.**

 **Ferryman: Can call on the spirits of those she has killed to fight for her.**

 **Summary: Gaia has taken possession of the Vampire Evaline Scorch in the hopes to kill Neville Longbottom. Evaline is currently unconscious in this state and is only vaguely aware of what is happening.**

"Ah-ha! I knew she was getting help, there was no way that she could be leveling up so fast without some assistance. But still, to have Gaia herself help just to kill me, just how badly did she care for that stupid wolf," he thought, even if part of him was oddly flattered that a primal force, would personally take such an interest in him.

"Still, that health and mana are no joke. With Gaia boosting her, I have no hope of beating her in a straight fight," he thought as he saw his castle golem land a punch on one of it's heads before the other three attacked him in unison, managing to launch it backwards. "It's a good thing I don't play fair."

Taking out a black obsidian card from his inventory he pulsed magic inside it. The smooth black surface cleared to show the image of a woman dressed in a professional tailored suit. She looked young, around twenty, had light blonde hair tied in a French braid, her face held no emotions. Her sharp blue eyes were quick to scan him and his surrounding before she spoke in an emotionless voice, "What is it that you require Master." (Looks like Saber from Fate/Stay Night)

"Number 1, I need you to gather all of the Numbers that aren't on assignment and head towards my location immediately. Is the bunker portkey activated?" he asked the first of his creations. She walked off screen and he could hear the sound of buttons on a keyboard being smash before she returned to him.

"Yes, it is currently activated, I have also sent a country-wide alert to all of our agents to report in immediately. Should I initiate Alpha-12 Protocols?" she asked curiously, well as curiously as her monotone voice would let her.

Neville shook his head at her question he wasn't quite that desperate yet, "No, that won't be necessary. Beta-90 will be enough."

"Understood, it will only take a moment then Sir."

"Fine, see to it then," he said as he cut off the transmission and put his obsidian mirror back in his inventory. "Now then, what about you. I suppose the first thing is to break your connection to Gaia if that is even possible."

Sending a mental command to his stead, Swiftflame trotted through the air, each step covering dozens of feet in length. "There!" Neville motioned to a spot on the ground, where he could see the remnants of Eve's minions.

They landed a little way from them, those conscious looked weary at him, but nobody was dead at least. He said nothing as he located the injured body of Ai and summoned a chain to bring her to him. Once they were all together he slammed his foot in the ground and it shifted to make a stone cell around his prisoners, "Stay here, don't interfere. You will only get in the way." He could have healed them with magic or a potion but thought better on it, since he didn't want to waste anymore magic, and he didn't know if he would need those potions later, plus they weren't going to die from just those injuries.

Turning away he felt something through his senses that someone wanted access to his dimension, with a mental command he weakened the barrier enough to allow them in. In flash of light a giant metal cube 100 ft in size appeared, then the sound of gears turning could be heard and it opened to reveal his reinforcements. In front of him were five groups of 50 soldiers, they all varied in appearance but the one thing they all had in common were their black suits and metal wolf mask that covered the top of their faces. Behind them he could see 5 helicopters with mounted machine guns and rocket launchers, three black army tanks, thirty motorcycles, and 20 military jeeps with machines guns on top. As stated before, Neville doesn't play around.

Number 1 stepped up toward him and took a knee on the metal floor of their temporary base, "We are yours to command my Master."

He looked at her, she was his best creation yet. While the numbers were all named after the order in which they were made, that was untrue for those from 1-10, since they were the best of the best, with Number 1 being his most powerful. Yet despite being the first of his dolls, she was different from many of the others. For example, she unlike her siblings had a name, she was Alexandria, though she rarely used it. The other thing that made her different was the material that he had used in the process of making her.

The way that the Doll Creation worked was that any material, be it wood, plastic, even flesh could be molded to his liking before he needed to give it a soul. His first attempts were all failures, wood while extremely absorbent to magic was weak against physical damage, and plastic was easy to melt, each material would give it different properties, both good and bad. After many different experiments he had come close to calling it quits before a crazy and slightly illegal idea came to him. He went to the zombie dungeon in search for the most powerful boss monster available, the Elder Linch that was only available after beating every single boss zombie in a row. It took time and a great deal of magical items, but he had triumphed over that undead necromancer, even with its ability to summon allies to its sides. He then used the body of the dead necromancer as base material to form the body of Alexandria, the old and decayed flesh was brought back to life as it gained color turning into a milky white, blond golden locks of hair sprouted from the head, and the body was adjusted to superhuman levels. He had nod doubted that if anyone knew exactly what he had done, it would a one-way ticket to Azkaban, although he knew very well that it would be unable to contain him.

 **Name: Alexandria (Lvl 140)**

 **Title: Number 1**

 **Species: Doll**

 **HP: 32,000 / 32,000**

 **MP: 40,000/ 40,000**

 **STR: 100**

 **VIT: 120**

 **DEX: 132**

 **INT: 140**

 **WIZ: 120**

 **LUK: 59**

 **Perks:**

 **Zombie: Unable to feel pain, exhaustion or metal attacks.**

 **Linch: Is able to summon undead or ghosts to fight for her.**

 **Death hand: Can drain the life of a living person and add it to herself.**

 **Summary: Alexandria is a Doll created by Neville Longbottom using the body of an Elder Linch and various magical artifacts. She holds loyalty to her creator for giving her life and want to help him achieve his goals. She is the most powerful of the Numbers and wishes to prove herself worthy of the Title.**

Neville would never admit it but the only reason he was able to progress so far was because of her. She took care of most of the management of the Numbers and his various business, which left him time to train his other troops and make various items.

"Number 1, I leave you in charge of leading the troops," he said as he mounted his nightmare again.

"As you command," she said, stand back up before she began to shout out order to the rest of the forces. In a rush of motion everyone was moving like busy ants, some setting up equipment while others went to the various vehicles. In no time they had a working base, with a couple of the less combat-oriented Numbers behind monitors typing away.

Neville helmet buzzed to life as the protective glass over the eyeholes began to show various information. In the corner he could see the image of an overview of the battle between the hydra and his golem, curtesy of a drone that was flying above them.

"Sir, are you online?"

He heard the voice of Alexandria in his head, "Yes, the masks are working perfectly. It is time to begin our assault."

"Of course."

With that out of the way Neville flew off into the air in the direction of the Hydra just as it pierced the chest of the golem and destroyed the core keeping it together. "Looks like we will need more backup," he commented as he pulled out handfuls of Elemental Gems from his inventory and scattered them around the battlefield, then got out various chess pieces with them being mostly knights, bishops, more rooks, and mostly pawns.

Once they landed he could see them begin to form, the pawns took the appearance of seven-foot-tall stone soldiers wielding swords, maces, shields, and spears. Next were the bishops that stood at nine feet tall and dressed in a purple hooded wizard robes with scepters in each hand. The knights were the last new addition as they each turned to women dressed in Valkyrie armor and rode a Pegasus each.

Neville raised his hand high into the air, before lowering it down in a cutting motion, pandemonium soon broke out.

The pawns roared to life as they charged at the giant multiheaded serpent, uncaring of their life. Bishops began to chant in an ancient language as magic gathered on the tips of their staffs. The Valkyries took off into the sky in a V formation before splitting off and aiming their magical bows at the heads of the beast. Three rooks slightly smaller than the first marched forward, ready to avenge their fallen brethren.

Neville didn't stay quite either as he charged a magic bolt in his hands and began to shoot at the possessed woman. He managed to hit one in the head vaporizing it in the blast, but it only grew back again, although he noticed that it's magic did go down.

"Neville to HQ. Report. Regenerating large amount of its body makes it spends magic."

" _HQ here. We will notify the rest to attack the body in order to deplete its magic reserves."_

Neville motioned his ride to fly in closer, trying to see if it had a weakness he could exploit. He could see many of the pawns either climbing on its body or hacking at the legs, tearing hung chunks of it with every blow. Fire balls and ice blasts were raining down on its hide either evaporating what it hit or freezing it before it shattered.

It was then that Neville saw it, at the very center of the beast was an unconscious Evaline naked and suspended in what could be considered a sphere of blood. He jumped off Swiftflame and landed on the hydra's back taking out a replica of the Warhammer he had lost previously. Gathering magic into his arms he activated the **[Power Strike]** skill and hit with as much power as he could muster.

It was like a bomb had hit, with the shock wave carrying it along it's entire body and forcing it to crash down into the ground, some of the pawns fell but they were quick to get up and charge back into the fray.

 **HP: 1,200,000 / 1,500,000**

 **MP: 82,023/ 120,000**

Despite the great amount of force behind the attack it did nothing, not even taking out a part of it's magic, but Neville wasn't discouraged. Slamming his foot into its back he let lose a shockwave of ice magic that froze most of it solid. Raising his hammer once more he shattered the ice and managed to make it deep enough for him to reach the core where Evaline was. Summoning a chain from his hand, he sent it flying in her direction in hopes that he could pull her away but just as it looked like it would pierce her cocoon a blood tendril was there to stop it.

" _ **Ah-Ah. You will have to try better than that little mage."**_

The voice sounded rough, like it hadn't been used in some time, or like two rocks being ground together, yet there was also a feminine tint to it.

"Gaia," he guessed.

" _ **Correct. I must say that Death was right about you. You are a very curious thing. Not quite mortal yet not quite immortal, something cut off from the rest of existence. Magic has really outdone himself. And yet despite this, I still cannot forgive you for killing one of my apostles."**_

"All of this because I killed that mangy wolf, and what exactly did you do to her," Neville asked as he glanced at the floating form of Eve as she twitched in pain.

" _ **Ah the girl. It was simple really, I am just changed a couple of things in her biology, and easy task for me. She was so desperate to escape, to take back control of her life, from her father, her friends, even the curse she had gotten. A simple suggestion here, a gentle whisper there, and soon I had a useful pawn ready to use against you. The hardest part was actually convincing her to go through with fighting you, but nothing a little 'persuasion' couldn't handle. She was so desperate to build a connection to you that it was actually rather laughable,"**_ **Gaia finished with a chuckle.**

Neville didn't comment, he had always felt there was something off with the young vampire, this only proved his theories correct. He didn't feel anger or sadness after hearing what the truth really was, only pity. Pity that he had somehow gotten the young woman involved because he could keep it in his pants.

It seemed that Gaia was also done talking as more tentacles burst out of the hydra's flesh with the previous injury repairing itself rapidly. He wanted to continue his attack but two of the tentacles wrapped around his arms.

The young wizard gave them an uninterested look as he called on his Druid powers to shapeshift into a raven and escape their grip, he flew away from their reach. He turned back to his human form long enough to call up a potion of Fire Breath from his inventory and drink it. Still in the air he transformed into his next animal, a giant 60 ft boa constrictor that dropped with a thud and began to wrap itself around the belly of the beast. He tightened his hold as he opened his mouth as big as he could and bit it at the base of one its now six heads. His mouth full of razor sharp teeth managed to rip away half and a second strike managed to sever it from the main body, before a new head could reform he cauterized the wound with a powerful steam of fire from his mouth.

 **HP: 1,050,000 / 1,500,000**

 **MP: 64,700/ 120,000**

'Tch. Still not enough,' Neville thought as he bite into the hardened blood that made up its 'flesh' making a rather large hole as he burrowed inside its body using his fangs and streams of fire. He felt as blades of blood and shadows impaled him through his side at every turn, but even that was unable to deter him. Every foot was challenge and he received a lot more damage than he hoped but he finally managed to be within touching distance with the sphere that made up Evaline's prison. Just as he was going to attack he felt himself being impaled on all sides of his body, his health immediately going to red.

 **HP: 500/ 17,350**

Without a moment to waste he transformed back into his human form and froze the insides of the hydra around him before they could crush him, the cocoon of Eve hardened even further and moved away. He took out twenty health potions one by one until it was back at green.

 **HP: 15,500/ 17,350**

Now that he had some breathing room he contacted Number 1

"Number 1, Status report!"

" _Everything is going well sir, the helicopter and tanks are currently bombarding her as we speak, with the bishops managing to take down two of its heads. The rooks are still going strong, but they lack the strength needed to hold her down."_

"Good, but I want this finished as quickly as possible."

" _Then might I suggest attack, Thor's hammer?"_

"Good thinking! Call back everyone, make sure they are far away from the blast," Neville ordered as he got out his spellbook.

" _As you command."_

Neville concentrated mentally, trying to find the connect he had with the outside golems. 'Rooks, circle around and hold it down. Bishops send a barrage of fire balls towards the sky directly above it. Valkyries switch to enchanted lightning arrows and clear the area once I give the word.'

With one hand still on the book he placed a hand above his head with the palm facing the sky before summoning a magic beam that ate away at the beast body and gave him a clear view of the rapidly darkening sky. The spell he was going to cast was [Call Lightning] a Level 3 spell, that would summon a storm cloud 100 ft above the sky, with a 60 ft radius, although he needed direct eyesight to summon it.

" **[Call Lightning] [Call Lightning] [Call Lightning] [Call Lightning]**!"

The point he was looking at grew dark as black low hanging clouds materialized, spreading around until they covered the entire sky above the hydra, lightning flashed every second waiting to be unleashed. The young wizard however was not going to unleash it just yet, since it wasn't powerful enough to damage the hydra just yet.

The three golems were finally able to pin the heads down, but it was proving harder than they thought. Neville noticed this and summoned dozens of ethereal spiked chains that traveled along the length of serpent's body and through the bodies of his golem and into the ground, effectively sewing them in place.

Looking at the sky once more he called back his forces and blasted his way until he was outside. He looked at a place far away from the blast radius, ready to use his Flash Point to travel there once he called down his attack.

With a mental switch he let the built-up energy flow, and while the small thunder cloud would deal some damage that was not the end of it. His goal was to call down the much large amount of lightning that was located above his puny cloud, something that he had built up with the sudden change in temperature thanks to the fireballs that his bishops had thrown there. It worked as he noticed that the sky flashed in a blinding light, hundreds of powerful lightning bolts were attracted to his own cloud which then directed the attack right at the hydra.

But just as he was going to flash away something in front of him hit him in the chin, a stray tentacle, and turned his head up to look at the attack heading his way instead.

He was momentarily stunned at the move that Gaia had pulled, before the true ramifications of it came to him. He could see hundreds of lightning bolts snake through the air, crawling towards his position thanks to his Slow Motion Perception. His body might as well have been made out of concrete with how slow it was going, if it hit him, he knew he was done for. Luckily he still had an ace up his sleeve, if only he could activate it before the lightning that was now less than 40 feet away would hit.

'Iron Maiden!'

(Scene change)

Flashbacks

 _A young five-year-old Evaline stood nervously next to her father. He was accompanied by a strange woman that she had never seen before. "Daddy, who's this?"_

" _She will be your new mommy Eve," he said as he gestured for the woman to introduce herself._

 _The woman was beautiful, with long black hair and dark brown eyes, and she gave the small girl a gently smile as she bent down to face her. "Hey there Eve, I'm Samantha. I hope we can be friends."_

 _A nervous Eve smiled unsurely, but she had never had a mother before. "Nice to meet you."_

 _A month later Samantha disappeared without a trace._

 _Everyone she asked would just say that she left the mansion, but she refused to believe it. She asked her father many times, but he would always ignore her until he became angry and left the house. Another month went by without a word from Samantha and Eve finally realized that her mom was never coming back._

 _Three more months later and a new woman showed up at their house, her name was Angie, and she claimed that she would be Eve's new mom. Eve didn't want a new mom, she wanted Samantha but every attempt she tried to push the other woman away was futile._

 _In a year, Angie replace Samantha and Eve was happy to finally have a mother again. But that didn't last long either as like the previous one, she just disappeared on day without telling her._

 _More women came into her life. Veronica, Christine, Rachel, etc. but they would all eventually disappear, so Eve had stopped trying to connect to them, just waiting for the day when they too would vanish. The distance between her and her father had grown wider and wider with every passing day, hardly talking over dinner and barely seeing each other._

 _It was the first day of boarding school, when she had met Ai. Ai had been lost and needed directions to her class which then ended with both of them walking all around the school and being late. From there, they became friends. Eve was fascinated with Ai and all the stories she would tell, many of them she was sure her friend had made up on the spot, but she didn't care, Ai was her first real friend and not someone that her father had set up for her._

 _The pair became as thick as thieves, never far away from each other. Something that her father must have noticed from the reports he was getting from the school._

 _It was during their second year that tragedy struck once more. Ai had received a call from home, that said her parents had been killed in an accident involving a hit and run. Eve had been there when she had received the news and was affected just the same. She had come to like them when she had visited Ai over summer break. It was like the situation with Samantha and Angie all over again._

 _Her father had heard about it somehow and had generously proposed to pay for Ai education as well as house her once school was over. Eve was no longer the naïve child she used to be and knew he had something to do with it, a point that was proven correct several years later when she gained control of the company._

 _Ai had become depressed and would constantly stick with Eve where ever she would go, panicking when they weren't together. It was through this tragedy that their friendship grew even closer and made it reach into dangerous territory._

 _It was when they reached college and were out of the eye of Eve's father where they could finally express their feelings. They cared about each other too much to let the opinions of other people dictate whether their feelings were right or wrong. All that mattered was that they were happy together._

 _But just like everything else in Eve's life that didn't last. Rumors of her and Ai had gotten back to her father, and he had demanded an explanation. Eve was mortified, she denied the rumors right there and then, not because she was ashamed of her feelings, but because she was worried of what her father would do to Ai if he thought they were true. She never told Ai of the conversation with her father fearing that she would take it the wrong way._

 _It was then that Ai had proposed to take their relationship more seriously. She wanted to tell her father the truth, an idea that absolutely terrified her. The resulting fight was horrible with Ai storming off and Eve being left behind in tears._

 _When Ai came back, Eve was quick to notice the changes in her but said nothing as their relationship was still on rocky grounds. It was then that Ai had proposed a road trip, away from the college, and especially away from her father's eyes._

 _What was supposed to be a romantic getaway turned into a nightmare right away. Should Ai have explained her new powers and abilities, Eve would gladly have joined her, but things didn't go that way. It was at the height of their passion when her friend had stuck._

" _Ai stop. Your being too rough," Eve said worriedly as her hands were pinned to the bed and Ai looked at her with hungry eyes._

" _Eve, I'm sorry. It's be over soon, I promise. No one will be able to tear us apart again," she said in an almost crazed tone._

" _Ai, your scaring me," Eve pleaded but noticed that the grip on her hands was becoming painful. It was then that she noticed Ai's fangs elongate, but before she could comment they pierced the side of her neck, and then she passed out._

 _When she came to, Ai realized what she had done and began to apologize profusely. But Eve didn't want to hear anything, she was hurt and felt used by her friend, so she stormed out of the room and into the dead of night, leaving her friend behind._

 _She let instincts lead her, not wanting to think at the moment. Eve was found the next day by Ai, in a warehouse owned by her father, his men torn to pieces around her, and she was crying in a corner at what she had done._

 _Ai had tried to be there for her, but Eve was still hurt._

 _It was then that she met 'him'._

 _Richard Price was unlike anyone she had ever met, his mere presence was intoxicating, enveloping her in an energy she was unfamiliar with. They had a few drinks together, both of them sharing versions of their crappy childhoods and before she knew it, they were back in his hotel room getting freaky._

 _It was wonderful for her, he would be gently one moment, treating her like the most delicate flower in the world and then ravish her like a wild beast. The feeling of power only grew as they stayed together, calling to her._

 _Her plan was to take a small amount of his blood as he slept, but the moment that the first drop of his life essence reached her tongue she was unable to let go almost like a forbidden fruit. It was like heaven, like all of her most cherished memories had merged together in that one moment and it filled her with warmth, and in a sense, she could also get a better read on him. She noticed the large amounts of sadness, of regret, of crushing helplessness that was threatening to break him. He was like her, like Ai even, and she wanted to help him._

 _She would later admit that she could have handled it differently, but she was still high on his blood, and there was a gently whisper telling her that it was the right choice at the time._

 _Whenever she would try to reach out to him, the voice whispered again saying it wasn't time yet, and the few times that she was able to talk to him it always came out wrong. She could do flirty as in a way he reminded her of Ai, but she was nervous around him. 'Did he blame her for that night?' she would wonder. But all of her insecurities were placed behind a mask of confidence._

 _Yet there were still moments that terrified her. She would wake up in strange places covered in blood and surrounded by strange creatures, but again the voice soothed her worries._

 _Still she never lost hope that Richard would join her someday, if not as a partner then at least as a friend. Yet what was supposed to be a friendly talk at the restaurant turned into a huge mess before her very eyes._

 _Her last moments of consciousness was when Richard had frozen her in a solid block of ice and shattered her into a million pieces._

(Scene change)

The attack landed on the hydra with the force of an atomic bomb, illuminating the entire dimension as if it were the sun. Then the sound could be heard and felt as the shockwave carved up the earth and blew anything that was unlucky enough to be too close away. A large dome made out of light and flames covered the body of the beast and the golems. The Numbers and Eve's minions had to shield their eyes so as to not go blind, and many were pushed back from the resulting wave of dust sent there way.

"Eveeee!" shouted Ai from behind the stone prison bars as she watched the attack hit. She had gained consciousness sometime around when Neville had summoned his army, but had been unable to interfere with a pair of masked guards watching her every move.

She like the rest of her vampire comrades, had seen the battle unfold to what it was, a fight between gods. For the first time she regretted trying to provoke the wizard, never knowing what he was truly capable of until that moment. Some where in the back of her mind, it made sense seeing as Eve was able to gain such power from simply drinking his blood. She just didn't think things would escalate so badly for them, but she had seen her best friend turn into that blood monster and that wizard literally summon an army to his command. Ai finally understood that they had poked a sleeping bear and were paying for it, only instead of a bear it was a monster wearing human skin.

The dust cleared, the place where the giant behemoth once stood was instead replaced with a giant crater that was 30 feet deep and 200 ft wide. At the very center was a dark red sphere and a purple iron maiden with ethereal chains covering it.

Slowly the iron maiden began to dissolve into purple light and Neville tumbled out and onto the ground. His body spasmed from the electric shock, burn marks covered his entire body, and he was missing the right side of his torso as it had been disintegrated. His armor had been destroyed after it couldn't take the small amount of power that managed to hit him before he could summon his shield, leaving his upper body completely bare.

'Fuuuuck! How did she know? I've only ever used it a number of times,' the young man thought as he laid face down on the smoldering earth, trying to regain control of his limbs. Usually he would try to heal himself using magic or just pop out a potion from his inventory, but neither one of those was an option right now. His last move was a trump card, if things ever went pair shaped like they just had, but it left him extremely weakened. **[Iron Maiden]** was a drop item that he had received after beating the Elder Linch for the first time. What it did was create an impenetrable shield around him that would negate all attacks at the cost of all of his magic and half of his health, even if he only had 1 MP and 2 HP. The only down side was that it was a onetime deal as it would be destroyed after it was used.

Looking at the floating red sphere a little distance away from him he could see Eve still trapped inside. 'Observe.'

 **Name: Blood Hydra/Evaline Scorch (Lvl 134)**

 **HP: 1,010,000 / 1,500,000**

 **MP: 0/ 120,000**

'So I managed to take out all of it's magic in that attack, meaning it can't generate anymore. Now I just need to continue to attack it before it can pull out something new. How am I doing? Status.'

 **Name: Neville Longbottom (Richard Price)**

 **HP: 1,240/ 17,350**

 **MP: 0/ 20,750**

While Neville was in a similar if not worse state, he did have one advantage that Gaia didn't, he had an army.

Just as Neville thought that, he noticed that the surface of the Eve's prison began to bubble as it then started to drip onto the floor. His danger sense was screaming at him to get away, but his still stunned body didn't let him. More and more of this red liquid began to fall until it formed a large pool of crimson water. Then to Neville's horror a human hand covered in blood broke the surface which was quickly followed by another and then the head of a person. More hands sprouted, and even more bodies began to climb out of the pool of blood.

Although they looked mostly human, there were stark differences, such as the crimson eyes that shined with blood lust, the mouth full of razor sharp fangs, and the lack of genitalia.

'Observe.'

 **Name: Vampire Ghoul**

 **HP: 1000/1000**

 **MP: NA**

 **STR: 102**

 **VIT: 20**

 **DEX: 100**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIZ: 5**

 **LUK: 4**

'Really? You couldn't let me have even that? I don't think I've hated nature as much as I do right now.'

Glancing at Eve again, he was surprised that the health bar was sinking with every new ghoul that was being made.

'Ah, so she's making them by splitting up her remaining health. They might have speed and strength but lack any type of intelligence,' Neville thought trying to move his body, but failing badly.

It was then that one of the ghouls sniffed the air, quickly followed by the rest, until they turned to his helpless form. They growled slowly as they bared their fangs at the downed wizard. Neville was pushing his **[Gamer's Mind]** to keep him calm despite the dangerous position he was in.

As one they charged at him intent of shredding him apart with their clawed hands and fangs, but Neville remained calm.

Just as the first was only a few feet away from him, Neville struck.

After all the things that Neville had gone through in his short time after escaping the Void, he had grown paranoid to an outrageous degree, and had made back up plans for almost every situation like the one he currently found himself in.

With a mental command he open up his inventory and quickly scrolled through the pages until he found the one he was looking for. He then placed it directly in front of him and made it spit out everything inside at the ghouls.

The ghoul in front was extremely unfortunate as it's body was shredded apart from countless bullets that appeared out of nowhere. Those behind it were also hit, but the damage was much less, although many of them died on the spot.

'It's a good thing I experimented with the inventory windows,' Neville thought as he opened the next window full of bullets onto those that were still standing.

The Inventory page was an amazing ability, just as he had suspected. Not only was he able to store an unlimited amount of object inside, but it also had some hidden abilities. One of which was that anything that was put inside was chronologically frozen, meaning that things inside were frozen in time until he took them out. Food, people, even fast-moving objects could be kept safe inside without time passing by until he wanted them. He had tested this ability by grapping a stop watch and chucking it into one of the windows, only to discover five minutes later when he retrieved it again that not even a millisecond had passed by inside.

With that in mind he had shot hundreds if not thousands of bullets inside his inventory screen, all kept safely locked until he needed them. Only down side was that they would all shoot out at once like a shotgun which made aiming impossible.

'Damn, I'm running out of bullets,' he thought as he watched his bullet count drop rapidly and yet even more ghouls were climbing out of the pool.

Eventually he had run out of bullets and had switched to the live grenades that he had thrown inside and watched as they blow up those that were still trying to attack him.

It was then that his danger senses spiked up again, and he saw a lone ghoul had somehow gone around until he was directly behind him.

Just as it was going to strike at his down form, a shot rang out from the edge of the crater and its head was turned into a bloody mist.

Then something landed to the side of him with a great force before stepping into his line of sight.

Looking at the well-polished leather shoes of Number 1 he held back a sigh of relief. She crouched down to his eye level looking impassive but brushed some dust of his hair in a somewhat caring manner. "Truly, you are a reckless Master. You almost got yourself killed with that last attack. Although seeing you dead would only make you more attractive in my eyes," the blonde necromancer finished with a small smile breaking on her face at the idea.

"Don't kill me off just yet," he growled.

"A pity," she finished as she took out a large pistol from inside her suit and shot behind her without looking, hitting a vampire ghoul straight in the heart. "You would make a beautiful corpse, much better than any living filth."

Neville sighed, he had almost forgotten her extreme hatred for anything living, a byproduct of him using an undead necromancer to make her. Some of its past feelings must have transferred over during the process. Alexandria was still loyal to him, considering him something separate from living or dead. That loyalty however had turned into something twisted and corrupt to the point that it had become an obsession. Frankly he didn't know if she wanted to jump him or kill him half the time anymore, hence the reason why he mostly stayed away from her and only talked through letters.

"Well, no time to dilly dally," she finished as she picked him up in a bridal style and began to slowly walk away from the rest of the ghouls.

Neville glared at her, "You could have just given me a potion. I know for a fact that you have one right now."

Back to her emotionless face she continued to walk, uncaring at the large amount of gun fire aimed behind her, "I do, and I could, but where is the fun in that. I think it's time for the Numbers to show off a bit."

He was about to retort but was cut off when he heard the sound of spinning blades. Tilting his head up, he saw the helicopters from before open fire at the undead abominations and cut them down with machine guns while others fired missiles aimed at Eve. That however did very little to damage the sphere and made more ghouls appear faster.

When they finally reached the edge of the crater Alexandria jumped out with a single leap.

Once they landed she laid him down on the ground and took a red potion from somewhere in her body before uncorking the top, but instead of giving it to him directly she brought it to her lips.

"Wait! What are you doing?" the young mage demanded.

"I going to fed you, mouth to mouth," she said tilting her head to the side trying to be cute, but only managed to unnerve him even more.

"Stop! Just give it to me regularly," he ordered as he checked the amount of magic that he had regenerated.

 **MP: 1,245/ 20,750**

'Close enough,' he thought as he started using **[Healing]**.

"But where's the fun in that," she said as she tilted the liquid into her mouth, but before the first drop could even touch her tongue a hand covered in golden light snatched the potion out of her grip. She looked down to the glaring face of Neville as he drank the potion in one gulp.

"Tch. So close," the Number grumbled as she helped her master to his feet.

Now that he could finally move again, Neville took out sever potions from his inventory and began to recover his health and magic. The burns healed in record time and his muscles no longer spasmed uncontrollably. Glancing at the battle below he knew that the fighting was still going strong. He was about to jump into the fray again, but a small hand rested on his shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. Looking at Alexandria with a raised eyebrow he asked, "What?"

"Please Master, let the us take care of this. We need to stretch our legs every once in a while too, and some of us have been getting rowdy."

Thinking about it, he looked at the sphere containing Eve, 'It would be better to wait, I don't know if Gaia has any more tricks up her sleeve. I should conserve my strength and leave the small fry to my men. Plus, it's been some time since I've seen them in combat, I'm curious to see how much they have improved.' "Very well, I leave them up to you."

"Thank you Master," she said as she bowed to him, and pressed a button on her mask, "Pull back for now. Get into positions and prepare for battle."

Turning to him again, the Number raised a hand and transfigured a couple of stones into an impressive looking throne made of leather and what looked like human bones. The deadpan looked that she received in turn was unexpected to her, "What's wrong Master? Do you not like the leather? Should I change it?"

Neville sighed tiredly as he decided to just give up and sit on the ugly throne.

"Whatever. How are the prisoners?"

"Ah yes, the vampires. They are doing well, thankfully we were far away from the blast. Do you wish for them to be brought here?"

"Yes."

"Very well," she said turning away to give orders to the command center.

It didn't take long for them to arrive, those that weren't tied in his chains were instead bound in titanium cables to ensure that they wouldn't escape. None met his eyes, instead they looked at the ground. The only one that wasn't was Ai who was looking down at Eve's suspended form with a worried expression.

Neville didn't say anything to them either, instead paying stock to his inventory and how much he had lost already.

"Number 1, tell me what happened to my golems."

The necromancer walked to his side as she took out a box from somewhere and presented him different chess pieces. "The Valkyries are all accounted for, the bishops all ran out of magic and reverted into their chess pieces, while all of the rooks and pawns were destroyed in the attack."

Taking the box, Neville let out a sadden sigh, 'Damn, and I spent so much time leveling them up too.' "I'm guessing that the elementals didn't make it either."

The blonde nodded her head, "You are correct. They seemed to disappear when they got to close to the hydra."

"Of course, I should have expected that from Gaia," he mumbled under his breath. Looking at the pool below, he noticed that it had stopped producing ghouls, "Looks like there's at least a little over a 1,000 down there. Do you think you can do it Number 1?" There was a wide variety of ghouls with half being made up of magic creatures and the other half of humans. Neville was quite surprised to see a couple of trolls and manticores mixed into the bunch.

"Not to worry, my men will take care of those abominations without any trouble at all," she responded, managing to sound smug even with her emotionless tone. She typed away at something and soon every single one of the Numbers was on the edge of the rim looking down at the army below in what could only be described as barely controlled excitement.

Neville was actually rather curious of what they were capable of doing against the enemy. His original plan for the Numbers was to create as many as he could and make them follow under one of his Generals, then those Generals would be placed in charge of different parts of the globe to monitor or deal with any portals. He was actually quite lucky to be able to test them in a controlled environment like this, but he guessed that mostly had to do with his high level of luck.

Speaking about luck, he had noticed that it was a very hard thing to define, as he wouldn't know if he was truly luck until everything was over. For example, meeting Eve in the restaurant might seem unlucky at first, but now that he thought about it, it gave him the chance to test his army and deal with her all at the same time. In a sense luck was a matter of perspective, what might seem unlucky one second might turn into a great opportunity later on.

Even from his seated position he could feel the bloodlust in the air, both armies wanting nothing than to rip each other apart.

"Perhaps a small speech is in order Master," Number 1 said as she also got into position.

'Might as well,' Neville thought as he stood up from his throne to address his soldiers.

Gathering some magic, he called out his spell, "Sonorus!" and his voice was carried throughout the battle field. As one, they all turned to him in expectation.

" **I will make this as clear as possible!"** he said glaring at everyone. **"We. Are. Not. The good guys."**

He let that statement hang for a bit before continuing, **"That being said, we are also not the bad guys. We have no allegiance to anyone but ourselves. We choose no sides but our own. We are not representatives for the people, but we will still protect them by any means necessary. We will not stand back to watch as outside forces ravage our planet. We will be the swords hidden in the dark that cut down all of our opponents. We will be the shields that hold the line against our enemies even if it means throwing our bodies against them. We are many things, but the one thing we will never be is cowards that hide when the world is in trouble!"**

"Raaawwrrrrrr!" The Numbers roared in agreement, the feeling of pride was like adrenaline in their veins.

" **We ask no thanks! We ask for no rewards! We fight because if not us then who else will!"**

"Raaawwrrrrrr!"

" **We are the first and last line of defense! As I said before, we are not Heroes! The time for heroes is long past."**

"Raaawwrrrrrr!"

" **Sometime what the world needs instead of heroes are monsters!"**

"Raaawwrrrrrr!"

" **Fight! Fight, even if your legs can no longer support you! Fight, even if every breath you take sends agony through your body! Fight, even if you see friends and comrades fall, do not let their sacrifice be in vain! Never stop fighting, even if it means dying in the process, at least you will know that for your sacrifice a million more will live!"**

"Rawww."

" **We will be the dogs of war, and death will be our shepherd! Now go! Tear them limb from limb!"** he shouted, punctuating it by sending a magic bolt high into the darkened sky where it exploded, illuminating the ground below.

 **[General] Title has activated. Troops gain an additional 50% to all stats.**

All his troops gained a brief silver like aura before the first of the Numbers leaped at the enemy, flying dozens of feet through the air. He was quickly followed by others that followed his example, the ground cracking lightly as they landed, but they didn't take notice as they lost themselves in the battle and ran towards the front lines of the ghouls, the eyes of the wolf masks giving off an unnatural light.

More and more Numbers ran, most reaching 40 mph before colliding with an opponent and ripping them apart with their bare hands.

Some drove large military jeeps, running over any unlucky ghoul too slow to get out of the way. Others teamed up on motorcycles, one would drive while another would shoot at the crowd of monsters with magically enhanced machine guns or rocket launchers. Helicopters would rain bullets down from above while the tanks shot at the bigger and more dangerous foes.

Canceling the spell, Neville looked at the pandemonium below with an impressed expression, before he turned to Alexandria, "How was that?"

While she maintained her composed expression, Neville could see the signs of exhilaration come from her, as his little speech had apparently affected her too. "It was perfect Master. I made sure that the drone captured it for future reference. I have also instructed them to record the battle for future analysis later on."

"Good. Well done Number 1. You may join them if you desire," the wizard said as he took his seat again and observed them below, just catching a glimpse as one of the Numbers crushed the skull of an troll by throwing a partially damaged motorcycle at it's head. Another five surrounded a hippogriff and took turns rushing in and hitting it with a wide variety of melee weapons before it crashed to the ground where one of them sliced its head off with a double handed broadsword.

"Then I will go," she said bowing to him with an invisible smile before adjusting her black gloves. Taking out two large pistols from the inside of her suit she leaped down to the crater below.

She bent her knees as soon as she reached the ground to soften the impact, but a small crater still formed under her. Unlike her fellow Numbers, she did not lose herself in the song of battle, instead she walked calmly throw the battlefield as if she was taking a stroll in a park.

Raising one of the guns, she shot to the side without looking, the bullet hit the ghoul rushing to meet her right in the heart. It briefly noticed the injury before it burst into fire was turned to ash.

Raising her other gun, she shot out twice at a troll 200 ft away that was throwing around Numbers like ragdolls. The first bullet hit it between the eyes and turned its entire head into solid ice, the second bullet hit the same place and shattered the head. The now headless troll tumbled to the ground with a large thump.

She rained more and more bullets into the ghouls, each one either killing it in one shot, or weakening it enough for another Number to finish it off.

Alexandria was intoxicated with the feeling of killing opponent after opponent, watching as the life drained from their eyes. The pleasure was almost indescribable being so close to death.

All around her death was everywhere, almost like a silent play was being made just for her.

Once she ran out of magical bullets she put her pistols back in their hoisters.

She rushed into one ghoul that was about to finish off a Number, grabbed it by its face and dragged it along the ground until it painted a red smear all over the earth.

The necromancer was unstoppable as she rushed from opponent to opponent, each punch, kick, or throw dealt massive amounts of damage, obliterating entire chests or skulls in only moments. Every attack aimed at her was dodged with ease as she was simply too fast for any normal attacks to hit her.

She finished her latest ghoul be doing a tornado kick to the head, managing to fling it sever hundreds of feet away.

Hearing growling, she turned back to face a trio of manticores, each snarling at her with promise of pain, their tails swinging menacingly in the air.

She grinned with an unsettling grin of her own, reaching towards her neck she took out a silver necklace with a sword pendant attached to it. Grapping the pendant tightly she added some magic to it and watched as it transformed into a double edged ebony sword that cracked with red lightning. Bending down slightly, the ground cracked as she lunged at her opponents.

Neville back at the top of the crater took stock of everything happening, barely holding back a wince when one of his vehicles would be destroyed, or another of his Numbers died. Already in his mind he was thinking about how much money it would cost him to repair them or how many soul gems it would take to revive everyone back. No one ever said that war was cheap after all.

Glancing at the vampires, he could see that they were also entranced by the battle below.

With the addition of Number 1 the fighting was quickly coming to a close, and even Neville had to wince as he saw Alexandria stab one manticore through the head and then grab two others by the tail and proceeded to kill more ghouls with her improvised clubs.

'God damn it Alexandria,' he thought as he rubbed his eyes in irritation. Thankfully he received a small amount of experience from every kill since they were technically his soldiers, but the difference in level made it miniscule in comparison.

Finally, after half an hour of fighting the last of Gaia's monsters were killed. He had lost almost all of his vehicles, and 30 Numbers died with another 50 injured but at least it was done. All that was left was Eve.

Slamming his foot in the ground he controlled the earth under him and the vampires to float over the battlefield until they were in front of the crimson sphere housing Eve.

Number 1 was already there wiping the blood off her face with a handkerchief, a definite shine could be seen on her skin making her look even more radiant.

Neville strolled forward until he was within arms reach of the orb. Placing one hand on the surface, he watched it ripple like water. With a grunt he push his entire hand inside until he felt what he was looking for, and with a great amount of strength he started to pull out the person inside. The sphere however didn't want to let go without a fight and Neville had to resort to using Giant's Strength to pull her out.

 **Giant's Strength (Lvl 5)**

 **(Active): Allows the user to increase their strength using magic. Raises STR by 50.**

 **Cost: 200 MP**

 **Duration: 1 Hour**

Eve flopped to the ground naked and with barely conscious eyes.

Neville however didn't take his eyes off of the sphere as it began to convulse before taking the shape of Eve, only made out of crimson water.

" _ **Well done my child. You have overcome my army. It seems that Greenfang was not wrong in naming you his successor,"**_ **Gaia spoke as she floated towards him.**

Neville didn't feel any hostility from her, and therefore didn't respond to her advance, instead asked a question he had wondered throughout his battle, "I suppose this was all a test then?"

The crimson Eve bobbed her head as she reached out a hand to cup his face. The Numbers tensed up with Alexandria clutching her necklace in one hand.

" _ **Correct. I needed to make sure that you were up to the task of defending me after all. You will find that in the future there will be many dangerous beings that you simply can't overcome alone. Think of this as a preview of those battles. I commend you on building a satisfactory army in such a short time,"**_ **she complemented as she observed his dolls.** _ **"They truly are a marvel. I have never encountered life that I myself have not created. You could say I am quite curious on how they will turn out and that is quite something coming from someone who has lived as long a life as myself."**_

Neville huffed, "Well you are as old as dirt."

 **Gaia didn't take offense to his barb, as she continued to stroke his cheek,** _ **"I suppose that's true. Still I hope you continue to strive for the prosperity of the planet. I return to you the power that was taken from you, and gift you with an additional power."**_

 **Ping!**

 **[[Earth Manipulation] (Lvl 15) and [Ice Manipulation] (Lvl 14) have been combined to form [Elemental Manipulation] (Lvl 7)]**

 **Elemental Manipulation (Lvl 7)**

 **(Active): Fire, water, wind, earth, etc. are now at your command. Gaia has deemed you worthy of learn to control every element in order to protect her. You can create or manipulate existing elements in your vicinity.**

 **Cost: 40 MP per every cubic foot of the element.**

 **You have learned [Evolution]**

 **Evolution (Lvl 1)**

 **(Active): Life is always changing, always adapting to the environment in order to survive. You can now speed up this process by several generations at will. You may gift people this chance at evolution, but the effects are random with no way of knowing what it will be. You on the other hand cannot evolve further.**

 **Cost: 1000 MP per person and a drop of your blood.**

Quickly dismissing the windows after reading them he looked up at Gaia. "Evolution?"

She took back her hand as she traced the scars left over by Greenfang.

" _ **Yes. Despite what you or anyone else has thought. There is only one rule that the world follows. My rule. The weak die, and the strong live. That has always been the law. I do not see good or bad, only strength. The strength needed to survive in the world. You can be small, or you can be big, sneaky or honorable, either way I do not care. Prove to me you can survive any way you can with any means necessary and I will reward you. Prove yourself weak, and you will just become food for the strong,"**_ **she finished as she looked at Eve.**

"I see," Neville commented as he observed the downed redhead and noticed that her health was slowly plummeting.

" _ **Goodbye for now my dear child,"**_ **the embodiment of nature said as she flashed to a green light and was sucked into Neville's scars, which glowed briefly before returning to their same color.**

Eve stirred as she sucked in a large breath of air.

"Eve!" shouted Ai as she threw herself at her friend, even though she was still tied up and therefore had to crawl to her side with her arms and legs bound together. "Come on! Speak to me!"

With pain-filled eyes, Eve looked up to the concerned face of her best friend and spoke in a weak voice, "It hurts so much Ai. It feels like a piece of my soul was ripped out."

Ai cried silent tears as she gazed down at the hurt form of Eve, "Shhhh, it's okay I'm here. Save your strength."

Eve also shed tears as she felt herself begin to grow weaker with every passing second, "I don't think I'll make it Ai."

"Stop that! Don't say that! Please," she pleaded in a broken voice.

Neville had stayed silent throughout the entire exchange, 'What the hell? Why are they suddenly acting like lovers in some cheesy novel? And how am I suddenly the bad guy in this?' Either way he decided to step in as he gestured for Number 1 to hand him one of her guns, which she did silently after loading a cartridge of regular bullets.

Hearing the noise behind her Ai turned to see Neville walking towards them with a gun.

"No! Leave her alone!" she shouted as she bared her fangs at him and stood protectively in front of Eve even though she was still unable to stand up.

Neville's face might as well have been made of stone with how cold it was as he smacked her to the side with his gun before aiming the barrel at the weakened vampire. Eve saw him throw unfocussed eyes, and despite the large amount of pain she was in she offered him a weak grin, because no matter how well he hid it behind his cold mask, there was still some compassion that managed to leak through his eyes.

"You saw," she stated more than asked, talking about her memories.

The wizard gave a miniscule nod.

"How embarrassing. I suppose this is my lose huh, Richard? I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you," she said with fresh tears as her throat clenched up trying to hold them back.

 **[Quest Complete]**

 **True Predator: As someone standing at the top of the food chain, you hold no equal. Someone dares to challenge you. Show them their place.**

 **Objective: Make Evaline Scorch submit under you.**

 **Quest Reward: (30,000 Exp, 10,000 G) x 5, Binding Seal Contract**

Neville mental congratulated himself before he felt something attack his left leg.

"Grrr," the bloody face of Ai looked up to him with red eyes full of determination as she continued to bite his leg, with no intention of letting go.

A simple swing of his leg was enough to throw her off of him as she tumbled backwards.

With a weak voice Eve, spoke again, "Please Richard, let her go. Do it as a favor for me."

"Very well, I had no intention of killing her anyway," he said as he lowered his gun. "You were right by the way, your soul was shredded beyond recognition. It simply couldn't take all that power without severe consequences. … I'm sorry."

"…I see," she said saddened at the news before looking at Ai who even now was crawling to her side. "I never got to say this Ai, but I forgive you for turning me into a vampire. I just want you to know that I-"

Ai looked crushed at the entire situation, "What?"

With a blinding smile that seemed to illuminate the entire area Eve looked at Ai with closed eyes before stating in the happiest tone she could muster, "I love you Ai."

Bang!

A shot rang out as bullet pierced throw the heart of the Vampire named Evaline Scorch.

 **\+ 250,000 EXP**

 **100,000 G**

 **Vampire Cross**

The world turned silent for Ai as she watched her lover give her last breath.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" she screamed in agony feeling her heart break into a million pieces.

Neville gave back the gun to Number 1 who gave him an approving look at his emotionless kill. He let the young woman have her moment of grief even as he took out his spellbook to cast one of his level 3 spells.

"Alright, enough wining. I simply can't stand people crying," he ordered as he crouched down to Eve. Healing the injury, he cast the [Revivify] spell, it could bring someone back to life as long as they hadn't been dead for more than a minute.

'Her soul must have already been pieced back together once she merged back with Death so bringing her back should be no problem,' he thought as this had been his plan the whole time. The only reason why he shot her was to spare her the pain any further and because it would be a shame to lose on all of those experience points if she would have died naturally. Another reason was that he was impressed with her information network, and hoped to add it to his own, plus someone with her power would make an excellent soldier to battle whatever hostiles came out of the portals.

Taking the Binding Seal Contract from his inventory he inspected it to make sure it did what he thought it did.

 **Binding Seal Contract**

 **Rarity: Rare**

 **Description: A seal that binds one creature to another person with no drawbacks. Control is absolute and there is no way for it to be broken, even death does not destroy the contract. Owner can limit the power of the creature as they see fit.**

It was a scroll that once unrolled showed some writing on one side. Pointing it towards the now alive Eve, a golden glow shot out of it before several golden chains entered her body with one latched onto his wrist, an invisible rune in the shaped of a pentagram was branded on his skin, as the scroll disintegrated.

Once it was over Neville proceeded to cast a healing spell on her until she was well enough to be fed a health potion. Once the last drop of the red elixir entered her mouth she began to stir, and she opened her eyes.

"Richard? What's going on? I thought I died?" she asked confused.

"So? You think dying is enough for me to forgive you? You caused me a lot of problems Evaline Scorch, and I intend for you to pay me back fully, even if that means I have to keep reviving you over and over again," he said with a slight smile.

Evaline teared up at that, "Aww, you do care?"

"I have a business proposition for you later. For now, I think you should give your full attention to someone else," the man said as he gestured to the still shocked Ai.

Conjuring some clothes on her with his **[Create]** skill, he left them alone as he walked towards Alexandria.

"Eve!"

"Ai!"

"Eve!"

"Ai!

He ignored them as he looked at the emotionless face of his Number 1, "Well? Anything to say about my decision?"

"None Master. Only that she and her spy network will be a great addition for your goal," she said as she congratulated him on his wise decision of bringing her back.

"Good. Now let's go, I want a report on everyone we lost. Make sure to bring back the bodies to revive later," he said as he prepared to leave the dungeon.

Number 1 looked at him with blank eyes before covering her mouth with one hand and spoke in a low and teasing tone, "Tsundere Master."

Neville heard it and glared at her. Even though he would never admit it, that scene between two people that cared so deeply for each other stirred something in him that he thought he had lost back in the void, and perhaps for the first time since he was reborn, he thought of a certain old witch waiting desperately for her grandson.

(Time Skip 3 months)

March 3, 1989

Augusta strolled throw the empty hallways of the newly built building with purpose. After many months of fruitless searching she had finally received news of her grandson.

The message had come from Arthur King, a newly immigrated pureblooded wizard new to the British Isles that had taken the wizarding world by storm. She like many of the purebloods were well aware that he was changing the rules of the game, and yet he remained neutral, never choosing a side.

Word had reached months back that the entire reason why he had set up shop there was because he was in search of an heir to inherit his House. Many wizarding families had tried presenting their children in hopes of taking what was becoming the richest House in all of Europe, but none seemed to catch his eyes.

But that didn't matter to her as she followed that same man through the newly constructed hospital.

"Before we go any further, I must warn you Mrs. Longbottom," the aged gentleman said as he stopped in his tracks to look at her. "When we found your grandson, he was not in the best conditions. It was a miracle we even found him when we did. He was living on a recently undiscovered island that a team of mine had just found during an expedition, the problem lies in that it was immediately deemed hostile, with strange and dangerous creatures and plants inhabiting it. The research team claims that he was living in a cave, surviving by eating some of the magical creatures there."

"…" the aged witch said nothing, but her brow furrowed even further.

"We are unsure as to what extent this has affected him, but I have hired the best mind healers to help him," he said trying to reassure her. "Unfortunately, what we do know is that they seem to have affect his memories, while he does remember bits and pieces like his name and how to talk, he has forgotten some of his more personal information."

"I see; however, I would still like to see my grandson," she said in a low tone, warning him to stop talking and lead her to her remaining family member.

Arthur looked at her carefully before releasing a sigh of understanding, "I understand, but please be careful with him. The doctors say that he is still in a fragile state. I also would like to talk to both you and him about a proposition once things are calmer."

"Would this have anything to do with you looking for an heir?" she said suspiciously.

"Sharp I see. Yes, this does have to do with that matter," the old wizard said as he led her to a door before opening it to reveal what was inside.

Augusta saw a young boy that looked to be 9 years old looking out a window at two birds playing together. He was skinny from starvation, and there was a number of bandages covering his form, but even through all that there was no mistaking it, that was her grandson.

With unsteady feet she dragged herself forward until she was at his bed side.

Slowly he turned to full face her, and she could see the confusion and uncertainty in his eyes as he inspected her. Finally, he spoke in a quite and confused voice, "I'm sorry to ask, but are you my grandmother. Mr. King said that she would stop by today, but I still can't remember much of my life so I'm unsure as to what she looks like."

Her grandson's voice broke the damn, as tears began to rain from her eyes as she nodded.

"Oh good, the nice doctors said that I received a bad blow to the head that scrambled my brains, so I was unsure," he said smiling towards her.

With trembling hands, she embraced him as she began to cry. It didn't matter to her that her grandson didn't remember her, the only thing that was important was that he was back with her.

Neville patted the back of his supposed grandmother with a nervous smile.

On the inside however, Neville released a sigh. While he knew that she wasn't his real grandmother, that didn't mean he could pretend for her benefit, this was the least he could do for her after all. He let himself be at the receiving end of a love filled hug and just for a moment he could fool himself into thinking he really was Neville.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally finished. Now to answer some questions.**

 **So of you might be wonder how there can be two Neville's at the same time and place. All I will say on the matter is clones, and it will be explained in the next chapter.**

 **Eve and her vampire minions are now effectively under Neville, with Eve being bound like Alucard.**

 **Number 1/ Alexandria (Aka Saber) is a necromancer. She won't get much of a time to shine until book 3 so not much to say other than she has a cursed sword and magical pistols.**

 **The Numbers were also made mostly out of dire wolves that Neville found in the beast dungeon, since they are a great pack animal.**

 **Gaia was using Eve to test Neville to make sure he was ready for anything that might pop out of the portals (think Godzilla and other monsters).**

 **Neville also is slowly building up his army to protect the planet (think of S.H.I.E.L.D. from the Avengers).**

 **The Elementals that Neville used, were consumed when they got too close to the hydra.**

 **Now that that is over with I propose a writing challenge to anyone who feels like writing it.**

 **Rule is simple.**

 **Write a Self-insert fanfic about being reincarnated into the body of Draco Malfoy during 3** **rd** **year when he was attacked by the hippogriff.**

 **(Optional) He still hate Harry.**

 **(Optional) Draco X Hermione**


End file.
